Baby Jadey
by emiliarose2010
Summary: This is a NON SEXUAL age play story. Jade (actually 17) is between 1 and 2 years in this story and Tori plays the role of Jade's mommy. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Victorious or any of the characters in this fanfiction.**

 **A/N This is the way Jade wants to be, Tori is not forcing her into it and will only be Jades 'mom' for as long as Jades wants the care.**

Jade carefully climbed out of her crib and went downstairs, holding her blanket in one hand and gripping the railing with the other.

Jade was hungry and wanted a snack, her momma was asleep so milk was out of the question.

Having made her way to the kitchen, Jade began to search for some cookies. She was so focused on the cookies she never heard Tori come in.

"Jadelyn what are you doing?"

Jade jumped and turned to Tori with a pout on her face.

"Me wan'cookies!" Jade whined.

"Jadey you don't need any cookies this late at night. You want some milkies?" Tori questioned as Jade started to throw a tantrum.

"Wan Cookies!" Jade cried.

Tori quickly went over to Jade and gave her a swat on her padded butt, which stopped Jade's tantrum as she started sobbing.

"Go stand in the corner and wait for me to come get you" Tori said in her no nonsense tone and Jade crawled over to the time out corner.

Tori quickly cleaned up the mess Jade had made she then went over to Jade and asked,

"Why did mommy have to put you in time out?"

"Me frow tantum an' 'ou no 'ike dat. Me sowwy mommy" Jade said sniffling.

"All is forgiven sweetheart" Tori said as she gave Jade a hug.

"Milkies momma?" Jade whimpered.

"Sure baby" Tori replied, giving Jade a reassuring smile.

Jade raised her arms to her mommy whilst whining and making opening and closing motions with her hands, showing she wanted to be carried.

Tori laid back against the pillows on her bed as she pulled Jade into her lap. Jade tugged her shirt and patted her chest when Tori didnt uncover fast enough for her liking. Tori carefully guided Jades head to her chest and Jade latched on, sucking  
/slowly. The sucking motions, sweet milk and her mommy patting her padded bottom caused Jade to fall deep asleep within 15 minutes.

Soon morning came, Tori took a shower and got ready for the day before waking Jade, changing her diaper and dressing her in a romper.

Once downstairs, Tori sat Jade on the couch and turned on cartoons for her to watch while she made breakfast.

As Tori finished making breakfast, she called for Jade to go into the kitchen.

"I watching 'toons mommy!"

"Come into this kitchen and eat your breakfast or you can come into this kitchen and eat your breakfast with a sore butt!" Tori said as she finished making the eggs and bacon.

"No momma." Jade whined as Tori went into the living room, shut the tv off and put the remote away.

"Me watching dat!" Jade said with a frown and pout as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"And I told you to come eat breakfast. Now you'll be eating with a sore butt." Tori said as she sat beside Jade and put her over her lap.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Tori spanked Jade until she was crying and then sat her up and asked,

"Do you know why you were spanked?"

"Me no listened oo 'ou mommy. Me sowwy." Jade said as she cried.

"All is forgiven baby." Tori said as she cuddled Jade until her cries stopped.

"Now let's get you a new diaper then we can eat." Tori said picking Jade up and carrying her up to the nursery.

"Eggies an bacon!" Jade cheered as Tori put her into the high chair.

"So what do you want to do today?" Tori asked as they ate.

"Me wan go pawk!"

"I'm sure that could be arranged, but you must be on your best behavior."

"Otay momma" Jade replied innocently.

The empty park made Jade very happy. She'd played on every piece of play equipment there was. Tori smiled and she watched from the bench until Jade wanted her to play.

"Mommy pus' me, peas." Jade asked as she led Tori to said swings.

"Sure sweetheart."

Tori lifted Jade onto the swing and began to push her. Every so often Jade would whine for Tori to push her higher. The fifth time she asked Tori said,

"No sweetheart, this is as high as you go."

Jade threw a tantrum and caused herself to fall off the swing. She fell forward onto her knees and lay there stunned for a few seconds before screaming and beginning her sobbing. Tori rushed in front of Jade and carefully picked her up, being mindful  
/of her injuries. She moved Jade onto her hip and gently bounced her up and down trying to calm her and stop the flow of tears.

"Knees h..hurwt m..mommy" Jade sobbed out as she buried her head in Tori's neck.

"You're okay sweetie, momma's got you baby" Tori whispered in her ear.

After 10 minutes of screaming and sobbing, Jade began to calm down. Her sobs no longer wracked her body but the flow of tears were long from stopping.

Tori carefully walked over to the bench with Jade clinging tightly to her shirt. She sat down on the bench and stood Jade in front of her and began to pull her tights down slowly to inspect Jade's knees.

"Ow! No momma!" Jade yelled and took a step back away from Tori.

"Jadelyn, mommy needs to look at your knees, be a good girl and let me see, momma promises to be careful baby"

"Otay" Jade sniffled and blinked through the heavy flow of tears.

When Tori finally managed to get Jade's tights down past her knees she saw that they were bruised but there was no blood.

"Look baby girl, no blood, you're okay sweetie" Tori reassured her and Jade's tears began to slow.

Tori pulled the tights back up Jades legs and picked her up, wiping her tears from her face.

"Lets go home Jadey, I think its nap time" Tori said, leaving no room for arguing.

When they eventually got home Tori tucked Jade into her crib for a nap.

"Momma loves you baby" she whispered as she slipped out of the door, leaving it cracked slightly.

Jade tossed and turned before waking up and bursting into fresh tears. She was wet and her knees still hurt badly.

Tori walked into Jade's nursery and flicked on the light.

"Hi baby, what's wrong?" She asked when she was met with a sobbing Jade.

"Wet momma, knees hurwt" she sniffled out slowing her tears and rubbing her eyes with her fist.

Tori reached down into the crib and lifted Jade out before carrying her over to the white changing table.

"Your knees will get better soon baby" she assured Jade as she changed the wet diaper.

She redressed her and lifted her off the table and onto her hip.

"Want bwanket momma"

"Manners sweetie" Tori replied in a stern tone

"Pweasey!" Jade squealed when Tori praised her for remembering.

Tori carried Jade carefully down the stairs and placed her in her high chair before grabbing crayons and a colouring book and placing them on the tray infront of Jade to keep her busy.

With Jade coloring away, Tori made some sandwiches and then brought them to the table.

Jade ate a few small bites of the sandwich that was placed on her high chair tray before wiggling and reaching for Tori.

"What's wrong Jadey?" She questioned when she saw Jade pouting and reaching for her.

"Milkies" Jade whined back at her

"You need to eat more first babygirl, five more bites and then you can have momma milk"

Jade whined and frowned but turned back to her sandwich, counting after every bite.

She got lost and ended up eating six bites which pleased Tori, but she decided not to point it out to Jade.

"Uppie mommy" Jade requested when she had finished. Tori lifted Jade out of the high chair and set her on her lap before uncovering and allowed Jade to latch on whilst she carefully finished her own lunch.

After roughly 10 minutes Jade unlatched and looked up at her mommy before saying

"I full mommy"

"Okay baby" Tori smiled down at her and sat her up.

Tori cleaned up before taking Jade upstairs to watch a movie. With Jade's favorite movie, Mulan playing, Tori fell asleep.

A loud crashing noise woke Tori up. Rolling over and seeing that Jade was no longer in bed, Tori rushed downstairs and was met with Jade surrounded by broken glass.

Tori carefully stepped around the glass and lifted Jade away from it and into time out.

"Sit here until I come get you." Tori said tightly as Jade nodded and started to sniffle.

Tori carefully and thoroughly cleaned up the glass, making sure that it was all picked up and then sat down to make herself calm before she dealt with Jade.

Nearly five minutes later, Tori was calm and went into the kitchen and picked Jade up from time out.

"Hold still." Tori whispered sadly as she put Jade over her lap and began to spank her.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

After warming up, Tori pulled Jade's tights down and flipped up her skirt before undoing her diaper and slipping it off.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"You know you're not allowed downstairs without me being with you." Tori said as she spanked Jade.

After a few more spanks, Tori pulled Jade up and sat her upright in her lap. Jade began to cling onto Tori, sobbing out apologies.

"Shh, it's okay sweetheart. I forgive you, momma's not mad anymore baby" Tori said as she rubbed Jade's back in calming circular motions.

After Jade had calmed Tori asked,

"Can you tell me what you were doing in the kitchen Jadey?"

"Me wan' 'ilk an cookies for 'nack. I dwop cup, it too heavy." Jade admitted sniffling.

"You ate a lot of cookies sweetie, so no dessert tonight." Tori said and watched Jade's already unhappy face turned into a pout.

"What for 'inner?" Jade asked quietly.

"How about chinese food?" Tori asked, knowing it would cheer her baby up. Jade squealed and nodded excitedly, using her fists to wipe her tears.

DINNER

"Jadey you need to eat more than that" Tori said as she noticed Jade barely eating and pushing her food around with her hands on the high chair tray.

"Wan' Milk" Jade whined, pouting and frowning at her mommy.

"Alright here's the deal, you eat these two pieces of chicken and three spoonfuls of rice then you can be done." Tori tried to bargain with the grumpy toddler.

"But me full mommy." Jade said as she nibbled the chicken.

"You can't be that full if you still want milkies baby". Jade sat in silence for a few minutes, glaring at her food before Tori sighed and said "Eat what I told you or you can have a spanking and then finish eating, your choice baby girl" as she packedup  
the leftovers.

Jade continued to make her grumpy noises and whine so Tori made her way over to the frowning girl and pulled her out of the high chair. Jade began to cry and wiggle around in her momma's tight grip. "Stop that ormommy will drop you and that wouldbe  
nofun" Tori said sternly.

After reaching the couch Tori sat down and put Jade over her lap and began her spanking.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Once Tori had finished she sat a sobbing Jade up in her lap and cuddled and rocked her until the tears subsided.

With Jade calm, Tori placed her back into the high chair being mindful of her sore bottom and began to hand feed Jade the rest of her dinner.

Tori grabbed a wipe and began to clean the sauce and rice from Jade's face and hands, whilst Jade whined for milk again.

Tori carried her into the living room and lied back on the couch with Jade lying on her chest. She had been trying to wean Jade off her milk but was getting no where, the toddler loved it and would have it for every meal if Tori allowed it.

Tori was shook from her thoughts as Jade attempted to latch on through her shirt and bra. Tori sighed and pulled Jade's head away before uncovering and guiding her back again.

Jade drank Tori's milk whilst letting out small noises of happiness. Tori couldnt help but smile lovingly and she looked down at the girl she was nursing.

They sat cuddled together watching Peppa Pig until it was time for Jades nightly bath.

"Bath time Jadey!" Tori informed the half asleep mind set toddler on her chest.

Tori pulled Jade up from the couch and held both her hands whilst they made their way slowly to the stairs, making sure Jade wasnt going to trip on her unsteady feet.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Tori turned as she felt a tug on the bottom of her shirt. She looked down at Jade who was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Yes, baby?" She asked Jade, confused as to what she wanted. Jade stifled a yawn and whined

/whilst rubbing her eyes with her fists, a sign she was beginning to tire. Tori sighed and reached down picking the girl up and carrying her the rest of the way up the stairs.

As they reached the top of the stairs Jade let her bladder go, wetting the diaper she was in. She began to cry and whimper, she was tired and wet and had a tummy ache.

Tori could tell something was wrong with the girl but knew Jade couldnt find the right words to tell her what it was.

"Does your tummy hurt honey?" Tori guessed as Jade had guzzled her milk quicker than usual earlier. Jade nodded her head whilst continuingto cry. She buried her head in her mommys neck whilst gripping the shoulders of her shirt.

"Youre okay Jadey, lets get you in a warm bath, and into bed, then youll feel much better baby" Tori said as she sensed how uncomfortable Jade was.

"W..wet too m..momma" she sobbed out.

"Its okay baby, no need to get so upset" Tori reassured her.

She carried Jade into her nursery before lying her on the changing table and removing the dirty clothes and soiled diaper only to find Jade had done more than a pee. This was nothing different, but it worried Tori as Jade had complained of a sore stomach  
andshe hoped she wasnt coming down with something. It would explain the fussiness of the child throughout the day.

She quickly cleaned the squirming toddler in front of her and lifted the naked girl onto her hip and walked through to the bathroom. She let Jade pick 3 toys to have in the bath as the water ran, Jade toddled over to her mommy holding out the toysto her"dese  
'uns momma".

"Okay Jadey" Tori replied whilst putting them into the bath. When the bath had filled she quickly checked the temperature then picked up the crawling toddler and lifted her into the relaxing water. Jade smiled and squealed happily as she was sat in the  
water,bath time was her favourite.

Tori washed Jade's hair then let her play contently for 30 minutes before quickly washing her body. She pulled the plug and said "time to get out baby".

"NO WANNA MOMMY" screamed Jade in return. Tori attempted to lift the now kicking and wriggling baby from the bath, sending Jade into tears when she finally got her out.

"Shh baby, you're okay" Tori soothed her as she carried her into the nursery and laid her down on the changing table. She quickly grabbed the rash cream, powder, wipes and a diaper before returning to the table and placing them beside Jade.

Trying to cheer the crestfallen toddler up, Tori reached for Jades bare stomach and began to tickle her softly, earning endless giggles from her baby.

She diapered Jade and decided she would let her sleep in only her diaper tonight as she felt slightlywarm and clammy. Jade smiled up at her mommy as she was placed down into the crib and covered with her favourite blanket. Tori returned the smile  
and kissed Jades forehead before making her way out of the room.

"Momma" Jade's raspy voice called out, "yes, sweetie?" Tori answered accordingly.

"Paci pwease" Jade requested. Tori smiled before walking over to the dresser and grabbing the purple pacifier from on top of it and making her way back to the crib. She leant down and placed it between her babies lips, and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight my beautiful Jadey, I love you" Tori said quietly not expecting a reply from the half asleep toddler. "Nigh' nigh' mommy, lub 'ou 'ots" Jades sweet voice replied as Tori reached the door and slipped out silently, leaving the door cracked slightly.

 **Let me know if you guys think there should be more chapters to this story. I was thinking of writing the about the next day where Jade is sick. How would you feel about that?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Victorious or any of the characters in this story.**

 **Thank you so much to the person that gave such a lovely review to the last chapter! This ones for you❤️**

It was a blistering cold morning the next day. Jade whimpered and woke up, feeling poorly, her head hurt along with her throat and ears. Her nose was stuffed causing her to have to breathe through her mouth.

As she tossed and turned her bare skin felt that herself and her crib were soaked in sweat. Feeling very uncomfortable Jade whimpered and let out a loud, raspy cough. Her diaper was sagging as she rolled around, but her throat hurt too badly tocall  
for her momma.

She managed to haul herself upright and used the remaining of her energy to climb out of her crib, after pulling her blanket through the railings she began to toddle her way slowly to her mommy's room, blanket dragging behind her.

By the time she reached Tori's room her diaper was 10 times as uncomfortable as it was before, as she had needed to use it again on the way. Crawling to the side of her mommys bed, Jade burst into tears; effectively waking her momma.

"Baby girl what's the matter?" Tori still mostly asleep asked.

"no peel 'ood momma." Jade whined sadly, her stuffed nose evident in her voice.

Tori, now fully awake reached down and lifted the toddler, along with her heavy diaper onto the bed next to her.

Tori placed the back of her hand against Jade's forehead, cringing when she felt how warm it was.

"Alright baby girl. How about a bath?" Tori offered, trying to cheer the sick baby up slightly.

Jade let a small smile slip and nodded her head, Tori picked her up and took her back to her nursery.

Before Tori could begin anything, Jade threw up on the floor. She began to sob hysterically, Tori was quick to lift her onto the changing table away from her mess. Jade laid back relaxing slightly as her momma rubbed soothing circles on her unsettledstomach.

"Sick momma" Jade sadly informed Tori as if her mommy hadnt noticed before this point.

"I know Jadey, you're okay, lets get that diaper off you" she replied with a small smile. Tori untaped the dirty diaper and noticed how full it was.

"How many times did you go poo poo Jadey?" She asked the crying toddler, needing to know so she could gauge how sick the girl was.

"Fwee mommy" was the reply that came from Jade through sniffles and sobs.

Tori face saddened as she realised how sick her baby was. She carefully cleaned up Jade before placing her in the playpen whilst she cleaned the mess on the floor. Jade watched her momma, whining as she saw Tori finished. "Whats wrong sweetie" Toriaskedher  
nicely when she heard the whimpers.

"I sowwy momma, I no mean to"

Tori lifted Jade from the playpen with a sad smile,

"its okay baby, theres no need to say sorry. It was an accident, you didnt mean to" she told Jade reassuringly.

Jade perked up a little knowing that her momma wasnt mad at her.

Tori carefully carried a naked Jade through to the bathroom and placed her on the floor whilst she began to run a bath.

Quiet but desperate groans caught Tori's attention and she looked down at Jade, noticing Jade's worried face looking back at her.

"You okay sweetie?" Tori questioned nervously.

"Poo poo momma" Jade groaned and whimpered to her mommy.

Realising she wasnt wearing a diaper to protect her, Tori quickly grabbed Jade, who was becoming more desperate by the second, and placed her on the toilet.

Tori kept a hold of Jade whilst she did her business so she wouldnt fall. She wiped Jade down once she had finished, and checked the temperature of the bath water, not wanting it to be too warm incase it increased Jades fever. Tori placed Jade in the  
/bath and began cleaning her up.

"I sowwy momma." Jade whimpered softly.

"Stop apologising baby, youre sick, it isnt your fault."

With Jade cleaned off, Tori lifted her out and drained the tub. She dried Jade off and wrapped her up in a towel before carrying her back to her room. Tori put a clean diaper on Jade, and dressed her in a grey footed onesie. She lifted Jade down and carefullyset  
her on her feet, making sure Jade had her balance before saying "Go lay on momma's bed sweetie." and watched as Jade toddled away out of the room.

Tori set to work and cleaned up Jade's crib bedding after noticing it was damp.

After taking the soiled laundry to the laundry room, she put them in the washing machine. Tori grabbed medicine and a syringe and made a bottle full of Jades favourite juice, she then headed upstairs to Jade.

Jade was tucked up in Tori's bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. She had her blanket next to her and was gripping it tightly. Her eyes wandered around the room until she saw her momma in the doorway.

Jade's eyes filled with tears and she reached her arms out toward her, making grabbing motions, silently telling Tori she wanted to cuddle.

"It's okay honey. Mommy is here with some magic medicine for you, it'll make you get better." Tori said as Jade curled into a ball and ducked her head under the covers.

"Please be a big girl and take this momma doesn't want to have to spank you when you're sick."

Jade slowly and unsurely peeked her head out and Tori helped her to sit up. She carefully pushed the syringe in between Jades lips and slowly squeezed the medicine into her mouth. Jade shivered and swallowed quickly.

"ucky momma." Jade whispered, frowning slightly.

"I know Jadey but it's going to make you better. How about some snuggles and momma puts on some TV?" Tori questioned as Jade's face lit up.

"Me wub 'suggies! Wittle ponies momma." Jade requested.

Tori lightly reminded the toddler of her manners and watched as Jade's eyebrows furrowed and she looked around trying to remember what she was supposed to say. After a few seconds Jade squealed "pwease!" uncertainly whilst gazing up at Tori to readherreaction.  
"Well done big girl!" Tori praised, "Momma is so proud of her baby girls manners". Jade let out a happy chuckle and smiled brightly.

With My Little Pony beginning to play, Jade snuggled into Tori, lying her head on her momma's chest and watched intently.

Around 40 minutes into the movie the effects of the medicine were beginning to make Jade tired. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep in her momma's arms, snoring lightly due to her stuffy nose. Tori stayed close to Jade, whilst rubbing her stomach  
andput on Pretty Little Liars.

It was about 3/4 of the way through the third episode when Jade began to wriggle and toss before slightly opening her eyes.

She began to whimper and Tori rubbed her tummy once more, reassuring Jade that she was still there.

"How are you feeling baby girl?" Tori asked stroking Jade's hair and continuing to rub her stomach.

"B..bad." Jade squeaked after thinking for a second. Tears sprang to her eyes as she rubbed her painful ears.

"Ears m..momma" she choked out.

"Whats wrong with them Jadey?" Tori questioned wanting to know why they were causing Jade to cry. Jade sobbed as her ears rang and her head pounded harder.

"H..hurwt bad" she informed Tori sniffling as she pouted.

"Momma is really sorry baby girl." Tori carefully pulled Jade on top of her, not wanting to cause her any more discomfort and allowed Jade to cuddle into her.

She patted her little ones padded bottom and soon realised Jade was in desperate need of a diaper change.

"Lets change you Jade" Tori said as she lifted her off of her and carried her into her nursery.

"I know you don't feel good baby girl but you need to eat. How about some dry toast and apple juice?" Tori asked as she taped up the new diaper and fixed Jade's onesie.

"No 'oast. Jus' duice."

"Yes toast." Tori said as she did up the poppers on the crotch of Jades onesie and picked her up off the changing table.

Once they were downstairs, Tori put Jade in her highchair and set to work on making some toast. Whilst she waited Tori got Jades favorite sippy cup and filled it with some cold apple juice to sooth Jade's sore throat. Tori knew if Jade was given her juiceshe  
wouldn't eat the toast, so she placed the toast on the high chair tray in front of Jade and left the sippy cup on the table. Jade looked down at the toast for a second before frowning and looking up at Tori.

"Wan duice. No 'oast." Jade whined reaching her hand toward her juice, showing Tori what she wanted.

"Eat the toast first baby girl." Tori said calmly as she rinsed Jades old bottle out from the night before.

"No 'oast! Wan duice!" Jade screamed, ignoring the pain it caused to her throat and kicking her legs in her highchair.

"Jade lose the attitude. You need to eat something." Tori said sternly.

"Do you want momma to cut it baby?" She asked, taking a different approach to the situation.

"Yes mommy" Jade replied before sniffing and sneezing loudly.

"Bless you baby" Tori said. Jade watched as her mommy sectioned off 5 pieces of the cut up toast from the rest.

"If you eat this much momma will give you your juice."

"Pwomise?" Jade questioned with a pout and doubt in her quiet voice.

"Promise." Tori replied truthfully.

Slowly Jade ate the toast and tried to ignore the groans of protest from her tummy. True to her word Tori cleaned Jade off and handed her the bottle of apple juice. Jade took it happily and began to feed herself.

With breakfast over, Tori pulled Jade out from her high chair and sat her on her hip, she then made her way up the stairs slowly, so that the bumps didnt upset Jade's uneasy stomach more. She placed Jade on her bed and turned on the TV. "Pownies! pownies!"Jade  
shrieked happily and began singing to the song that was currently playing on the show.

"Need teddy an' bwanket momma." Jade informed Tori, as she began to try to get off the bed.

"Stay there baby, mommy will get them" Tori told her, worried about Jade falling whilst trying to get down. Jade silently nodded and went back to watching her show.

While she waited, Jade crawled under the sheet that was on the bed and began to chew and suck on her fingers. This was an action her momma hated her doing so she tried to hide it as best she could. The chewing motion had almost sent her to sleep whenTori  
came back to the bed with her blanket, her teddy and her favorite pacifier.

"Tank momma." Jade smiled as Tori snuggled the blanket next to her face and removed her fingers from her mouth, replacing it with the pacifier. She wiped Jades hand with a wipe before replying "You're welcome baby girl." Jade felt her momma kiss herforeheadas  
she slipped deeper into sleep.

Jade slept until 12pm and woke up crying and screaming because she was wet, and her ears still hurt.

"MOMMA" she screamed hysterically. Tori heard her screams and rushed into where Jade was lying on the bed.

"Hi baby, you're okay" she cooed as she uncovered Jade and sat on the bed rocking her gently. Jade's tears subsided once she was in the safe arms of her mommy and she buried her head into Tori's shoulder, enjoying the bouncing motions.

"How's your ears, throat and tummy baby?" Tori questioned worriedly, hoping Jade had slept the bug off. Jade pouted as she was reminded of the sharp aches in her ears, the scratchiness of her throat and the pain in her gurgling tummy.

"Hurwt" she groaned, deciding that was the best way to describe all her aches and pains in one.

Tori frowned and sighed when she heard her baby was no better than before her nap. 'At least she wont be tired' she thought to herself.

"Poo poo mommy" Jade sniffled.

"Did you go in your diaper baby? Or do you need a poo poo?" Tori asked, not knowing which Jade meant.

"Diaper momma" Jade informed her mommy.

"Okay baby, lets change you".

Tori continued to bounce Jade on her hip as she carried her through to her nursery, knowing that she was enjoying it.

Jade whimpered and whined as she was put on the changing table, she clutched her stomach as hot tears ran down her face. Just as Tori was about to ask Jade what was wrong, Jade threw up down herself and on the changing table.

"Oh baby, it's okay honey, you didn't mean to" Tori cooed as Jade got more and more worked up.

Tori stripped Jade of her romper and diaper before cleaning her down with endless amounts of wipes, she then began to comfort her little one until she was calm.

After bathing Jade and cleaning up the mess in the nursery, Tori carried her downstairs and let her play with the toys scattered on the floor for a while. Tori turned on the baby monitor in the living room whilst she went into the kitchen so shecould  
still hear Jade as she cleaned and tidied.

After around 20 minutes Tori ventured into the living room to check on Jade. She chuckled and smiled to herself at the sight she was met with. Jade was asleep on her stomach with her bottom straight up in the air. By the looks of the bulge in the diaper,her  
stomach was still no more settled than before. She cleaned Jade and laid her down in her crib for another nap, hoping she would sleep it off this time.

Just over an hour later Jade awoke and smiled slightly as she realised she felt a little better than before. "Momma" she called out happily, wanting Tori to get her out of the crib she was in.

"Did you have a nice nap baby girl?" Tori asked as she lifted Jade from the crib and placed her on her hip and bounced slightly. "Me peel wittle better 'ow momma."

"That's great baby girl. Do you want more toast or do you want to try something different?" Tori asked as she finished taping up Jades new diaper.

"Differwent. Peanu' butter an' jellwee." came Jade's reply.

"Alright baby girl. Munch on some grapes while I make your sandwich." Tori said as she sat Jade down into her high chair.

Tori only made a half sandwich knowing Jade wouldnt eat anymore than that and placed it on Jades tray, who began to eat it happily.

"Ummy ummy momma!" Jade squealed through her big mouthful.

"I'm glad baby, eat a little slower though, we dont want you to be sick again" Tori said softly as she placed a bottle of milk in front of Jade.

After finishing their lunches, Tori took Jade's temperature again and was happy to find that it was only a degree higher than normal.

She gave Jade one more dose of medicine just to be safe and laid down on the couch with Jade on her chest.

"Wan' 'ilkies" Jade whined over the sound of the TV.

"Okay Jadey" Tori replied, she would usually be reluctant to give Jade milk as she was trying to get her off it, but she was happy Jade had asked, it was a sign she was beginning to feel her normal self. Tori uncovered and Jade latched on, gigglingwhenher  
mommy stroked her hair. A small amount of milk dribbled down her chin and Tori chuckled and wiped it away lovingly before allowing Jade to latch on again. They spent the rest of the day cuddling and watching movies much to Jades pleasure.

Tori had been nursing Jade at around 7.30pm after dinner when Jade fell asleep against her chest. Tori covered up silently before carefully lifting Jade into her arms as she stood and held her head steady as she walked up the stairs. Jade slept throughher  
diaper change and through being put into her crib. Tori covered her over with her blanket and placed a paci in her mouth before leaving the room with the door cracked and inch or two. With her baby girl asleep Tori crawled tiredly into her own bed  
and fell asleep almost immediately, happy that the worst of Jades sickness was behind them.

 **I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be but i was thinking the next chapter could be Jade going to a ballet class. And maybe I could do one where Beck babysits Jade? They wouldnt be dating in the story though. Thankyou for reading x**


	3. Ballet

**I do not own Victorious or any of the characters in this story.**  
 **  
**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews on my previous chapters, you guys are so nice❤️**

 **In this chapter Jade goes to her ballet class, it is a class especially for age play toddlers so everyone there is the same as Jade.**

 ****

 **Thank you!?**

 ****

Jade's sobs and yells woke Tori from her peaceful sleep, she rolled over and checked the time on her phone screen. Seeing that it was only 3.24 am Tori sighed tiredly before heaving herself up from her bed as Jade's cries got louder.

Tori opened the door to Jade's nursery and flicked the light on. Jade slowed her flow of tears and squinted at the sudden light in her room.  
She whimpered and reached her arms out to her mommy, wiggling her fingers to show she wanted to be taken out of her crib.  
"U..uppie" she sniffled sadly, forming her face into a large pout.  
"Hi baby, what's got you so upset this early?" Tori asked softly as she reached into the crib and lifted Jade out.  
"I wet momma" Jade managed to inform Tori as her tears stopped completely.

Tori shifted her onto her hip and carried her carefully to the changing table, lying her down on it gently.  
"It's okay baby Jadey, mommys here now" Tori cooed, trying to keep the toddler calm.

Jade began to squirm and wiggle as Tori taped up the fresh diaper.  
"I wan' uppie momma" she whined as Tori decided it would be best for Jade to sleep in just her diaper for the rest of the night as she had become hot from crying so much. Tori placed the unneeded romper Jade had been wearing in the hamper then carried  
Jade over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room before sitting down and cradling Jade in her lap.  
She gently rocked the chair back and forth whilst bouncing Jade up and down in her lap, knowing it was the quickest way that got her baby to sleep.

Soon enough Jade was snoring lightly against her mommy's chest as she fell deeper into sleep. Tori stood slowly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping baby in her arms and walked silently over to the oversized crib. She kissed Jades cheek before lying  
her down in the crib, placing a pacifier in her mouth and covering her with a thin blanket.  
She left the door cracked slightly then hopped back into her own bed, falling asleep within 10 minutes.

It was around 7.30 when Tori could no longer ignore the sunlight pouring in through the crack in her curtains. She took a quick shower, dressed and applied a thin layer of makeup before deciding to wake Jade up. It was 8.10 and Tori knew that if Jade  
wasn't awake soon she wouldn't go down for her mid morning nap.

She pushed open the door to Jade's nursery and walked inside, flicking the light on as she went.

"Good morning baby girl" she whispered softly as she rubbed Jade's back to get her to wake up. Jade rolled away from Tori and whined loudly as she tried to get back to sleep.

"C'mon Jadey, it's wakey wakey time" Tori said slightly sterner as she reached under Jade's armpits and pulled her into a sitting position. Jade groaned and turned her head away as a few tears ran down her face.

"Show momma your pretty face baby" Tori cooed, trying to get Jade to wake some more before lifting her out of her crib.

"What's wrong Jade? Are you still sick honey?" Tori asked, the worry evident in her voice.  
"I wan' seep momma" came Jade's whining reply. Tori sighed relieved that Jade wasn't sick anymore.  
"You can't sleep anymore Jadey, it's day time now"

"I wen' poo poo momma" Jade admitted quietly, as if she thought she was going to get in trouble.  
"I know baby, it's okay, let's change you my little stinker" Tori said happily, trying to cheer her little one up some. Jade chuckled at the name and allowed Tori to carry her to the changing table.

Tori wiped Jade down and replaced the dirty diaper with a new clean one.  
"There baby, I bet that feels better" she cooed to Jade before blowing a raspberry on her bare tummy. Jade smiled cheekily and giggled whilst waving her arms and kicking her legs happily. Tori returned the smile and began to dress Jade in a light  
blue dress.

Tori held both Jade's hands as they slowly made their way down the stairs, Jade had been determined to do it herself this morning.

When they eventually reached the bottom after a good 5 minutes Jade cheered, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Aw by 'self momma!" she screamed happily to Tori.  
"Wow Jade! You're such a big girl! Mommy's so proud" Tori praised Jade, giving her a huge smile to show Jade how well she had done. Jade smiled and let out a giggle before raising her arms up to her mommy, wanting to be carried into the kitchen as  
she was tired from the stairs.

Tori set Jade on her hip and carried her through to her high chair and slipped her into it.

"What would you like for breakfast sweetie?" Tori asked as she turned to open the fridge.  
"No 'ungry mommy" Jade replied before whining and banging her hands on the tray in front of her. Tori strode over to her and placed a small spank on each hand,  
"Do not bang your hands, it's too noisy" Tori told the wriggling toddler sternly.

Guessing that Jade still wasnt feeling 100% better she decided to offer Jade something small for breakfast. As long as she ate something Tori was happy.

"How about some yogurt?" She questioned as she grabbed it from the fridge. She watched as Jade nodded her head slightly.  
"Strawbewwy peas' mommy" Jade asked politely.  
"Okay baby" Tori replied as she got one of Jades plastic spoons and opened the strawberry yogurt.

Tori walked over to the table and sat down in the chair closest to Jade's high chair. She began to spoon feed Jade the yogurt, having dealt with the girl feeding herself yogurt in the past she didnt want a do over of that event.

Once Jade finished the yogurt Tori wiped off her face with a wipe and carried her through to the living room.

Jade played happily with the toys scattered around the floor whilst Tori relaxed on the couch and watched an episode of Orange is the New Black.

When Tori was halfway through the second episode Jade crawled over to the couch.  
"Uppie?" she asked tilting her head to the side slightly. Tori lifted Jade next to her and laid back again as Jade crawled onto her mommy's chest and began to pat and pull at Tori's shirt.  
She got the message and gently prised Jades hands away from her shirt before uncovering and letting Jade get comfy on her stomach before she latched on.

After 15 minutes Jade pulled away from Tori and smiled up at her.  
"All done baby?" Tori questioned, not wanting to cover up if the girl wasnt full yet.  
"Yesh mommy" Jade lisped to her.

Tori reminded Jade of her ballet class later that day and Jade began to wiggle happily on her chest. Jade loved going to her ballet classes, all the 'babies' in the class were just like her so she didnt worry about being stared at.

Jade and Tori cuddled on the couch watching cartoons for a few hours. Jade was sleeping cradled in Tori's arms so Tori changed the channel and finished watching her episode from earlier that morning.

As it finished Jade whimpered and squirmed in Tori's arms before fully waking and complaining to Tori that she was wet.

Tori changed wiped her down and changed her diaper before dressing Jade in light pink tights, a black leotard and a matching tutu.

"Wan' pway mommy" Jade squealed to Tori as she was picked up.  
"Okay baby" tori placed Jade down into the playpen and supplied her with a few toys.  
"You stay there and be a good girl whilst momma gets ready to take you to ballet okay?" Tori asked Jade. After receiving a small nod from Jade, Tori went to change into jeans and a simple white shirt.

She walked back to Jades nursery and watched from the doorway as Jade was engrossed in a game she was playing with a stuff giraffe and a lion. Jade noticed her momma in the doorway and whined to be let out.  
"Ow peas!" She begged Tori as she raised her arms and made gripping motions with her hands.

Tori sat with the other 'parents' and watched as Jade followed the instructions from the ballet teacher.

Halfway through the class Jade crumpled to the floor and began to pout and cry softly. Tori hurried over to Jade and picked her up, rubbing her back in a calming way.  
"What's wrong Jade?" Tori asked, hoping Jade hadnt hurt herself whilst doing the ballet.  
"I poo poo momma" Jade sniffled, clearly very uncomfortable.  
"It's okay baby."  
Tori grabbed the diaper bag from the bench she was sitting at and carried Jade towards the bathrooms. After a quick change and a reassuring from Tori that she wasnt mad, Jade was back dancing with the other 'toddlers'.

At the end of class Jade toddled over to her mommy and raised her arms to be carried as she was tired from the dancing.

One of the other mom's looked over to Jade and smiled.  
"Oh hello, you must be Jade. Your momma's told me all about you!" She cooed to Jade.  
Jade hid her face in Tori's neck, she was wary of the stranger but couldnt help letting a small smile slip. Both Tori and the other mom saw this and chuckled lightly.

"How old are you Jade?" She asked next. Jade removed her head from Tori's neck and looked up at her mommy, silently checking that it was okay if she answered.  
Receiving a nod from her mommy, Jade held up two fingers and said "I dis menny" with a bright smile.  
"Oh wow! You're a big girl Jade, my little one is that many too!" She replied as a girl a little taller than Jade crawled over to them.

After Tori chatted with the woman for a while, they said their goodbyes and Jade was carried out to the car by Tori.

The car ride was in peaceful silence as Jade fell asleep within 5 minutes of being in the car.

Tori pulled up in the drive and unbuckled before getting out and making her way round to the back door to get Jade. She opened the door and gently rubbed her little ones tummy to get her to wake some. Jade groaned and rubbed her eyes with her fists,  
he hated being woken up before she was ready.  
"Hey sweetie, let's head in and get some lunch, does that sound good?" Tori cooed, trying to get Jade to smile. She sighed and unbuckled the clip on Jades car seat and gently pulled her arms through the straps.

"Carwee me" Jade demanded tiredly as she sent a frown Tori's way.  
"What do we say when we want something Jade?" Tori reminded the girl. Jade thought for a minute before squeaking her "peas" at Tori.

Once inside Tori set Jade down and removed their jackets. She lead Jade through into the kitchen and lifted her into the high chair.  
"NO MOMMY" Jade screamed, not wanting to be confined in the chair.  
"Do not scream at me Jadelyn" Tori scolded sternly before adding "it's lunchtime, arent you hungry?" in a softer tone.  
"I hungy" Jade agreed and she stopped the flow of hot tears now realising why her mommy had put her in the high chair.  
"How does pasta sound Jadey?" Tori questioned, setting to work.  
"Yesh momma!" came the excited reply from Jade.

Lunch went by quickly and smoothly after that point and soon they were both sitting on the floor in Jade's nursery acting out an intense scene between two of her dollies.

As time went on Jade began to squirm and wriggle around becoming uncomfortable in her wet diaper.

"Are you wet baby girl?" Tori asked when she noticed. Not waiting for an answer she carefully lifted Jade and walked over to the changing table.

Jade screamed and began to cry, she wanted to carry on playing with her dollies, she squirmed and kicked at Tori, trying to get out of her grip.

"Down! Me wan' down!" She screamed making her throat sting. Tori kept an iron grip on Jade.  
"No Jade, stop it right now. Momma needs to change you. Don't make me spank you" she warned the hysterical toddler.

Jade began to calm down, not wanting to be spanked but still kicked her legs around making it difficult for Tori to change her.  
Eventually she got a clean diaper on Jade and redressed her in a yellow romper.

Tori cradled Jade as they lay on her bed watching Toy Story 2 for about the hundredth time that month.

Dinner time came and of course Jade didnt touch her food and sat whining and reaching for her mommy.

"Wan' 'ou mommy" she whimpered as she reached for Tori.  
"Jade, you have to eat your dinner first".  
"Wan' 'ilk" she cried back at Tori.  
Tori sighed and began to hand feed Jade her dinner, she knew her little one loved it when she did this and that it would get her to stop whining.

By the time she had finished, Jade had sauce all over her face and hands, Tori grabbed a wipe and cleaned her before Jade could attempt to wipe them on her romper.

Tori uncovered and rubbed Jades back whilst patting her padded bottom as Jade guzzled down the milk, making small noises of happiness when her mouth was filled with her momma's milk.

After a quick bath, a fresh diaper was placed on Jade before she was dressed in her favourite butterfly romper and placed in her crib.

Jade could barely keep her eyes open as her momma placed a pacifier in her mouth and kissed her forehead.  
She sighed in contentment before whispering "lub 'ou momma" as Tori covered her with the sheets.  
"Love you too baby girl, sleep tight" Tori whispered back with a small smile before shutting off the light and making her way into her own room to finally get some very needed sleep.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I have already written the next chapter and there is an appearance from another one of the gang members in it.**

 **Will probably post it in a couple days ?**


	4. Babysitter Beck

**I do not own Victorious or any of the characters in this story.**  
 **  
**

 **In this chapter Beck offers to babysit Jade for Tori so that she can have a little time to herself. Beck and Jade are NOT dating in this x**

 ****

 **Thank you for the lovely feedback on the last chapters❤️**

 ****

Tori let Jade crawl around the kitchen whilst she was using the oven to make french toastfor her and her little one when she looked down to check Jade was still in the kitchen.

"No! Jadelyn get away from the oven right now!" Tori scolded harshly as she saw Jade pulling herself up using the oven handle.

Jade didn't understand why her mommy was mad at her, she was only standing up, like a big girl. She thought Tori would be proud of her and praise her for standing on her own.

A conflicted look spread across Jade's face as she tried to work out why her momma was mad at her. Tori ignored the look of confusion she was getting from the girl and said  
"Go sit in the corner until mommy comes and gets you".  
Jade frowned slightly and began to sniffle and let a few tears slip as she crawled her way over to the time out corner in the living room.

Tori left Jade in the corner for five minutes whilst she plated her french toastand cut up Jades before placing the pieceson her high chair tray.

Tori made her way into the living room and walked over to Jade, she turned her around and stood the girl up, keeping a hold of her waist so she wouldnt fall on her butt.

Jade clung to Tori's shirt with tight fists whilst bouncing up and down slightly as tears poured from her eyes and mixed with the snot coming from her nose.

"Do you know why momma put you in time out Jade?" Tori asked softly, holding Jade still and making her look her in the eyes.  
"I no no mommy" Jade sobbed and she stuck her bottom lip out further and blinked through the hot tears.  
"The oven is hot baby, it can give you big owies. Momma didnt want you to get hurt" Jade's eyes widened as she finally understood why Tori was so mad at her.  
"I sowwy momma" she whispered as she looked up at Tori with sad eyes.  
"I forgive you Jadey, it's okay, it's all over now baby" Tori reassured her as Jade attempted to wipe her face with her fists.

"Let's clean that pretty face of yours and then we can eat our toast!" Tori said in an excited tone, trying to cheer Jade up. Jade raised her arms up and squealed "Cawee peas!".

After cleaning Jades face off with a wipe Tori sat her in the high chair and passed Jade a plastic fork to eat her toastwith.

Jade looked at the fork that was placed in her hand before frowning slightly and throwing it onto the table. She then used her hands to dig greedily into her breakfast.  
Tori chuckled "slow down baby, it's not going anywhere." All she got was a cheeky grin in return from her little one.

After breakfast Tori carried Jade upstairs and began to dress her in a short sleeved white oversized baby grow and leggings.  
It was 9.30 and she had to drop Jade at Beck's by 10.15. He had offered to babysit Jade whilst Tori got some jobs done around the house and at the store.

Tori placed Jade in the playpen with a stuffed unicorn and puppy whilst she packed a black diaper bag with diapers, wipes, cream, powder, toys and a change of clothes just in case.

Jade was still playing happily in the playpen, talking quietly to herself about the game she was playing so Tori took the time to apply some makeup and curl the ends of her hair slightly.

Just as she finished curling the last piece of hair she heard Jade begin to whimper and cry.  
"I wan' ow momma" she cried as Tori walked into the room and reached her arms up above her head.  
"You're okay Jade, mommy's got you" Tori cooed as she lifted Jade onto her hip and bounced her gently.

Walking downstairs and grabbing her purse and the diaper bag whilst juggling Jade on her hip, Tori opened the front door and locked it behind them.  
She put Jade in her car seat and handed her her favourite stuffed dog.  
"Puppy!" Jade squealed happily, followed by "Tank 'ou mommy!"  
Tori smiled at Jades happiness.  
"You're welcome baby" she replied before strapping herself into the front seat.

By the time Tori had driven the 20 minutes to Beck's RV Jade was almost asleep. She opened the back door and pulled Jade carefully from her car seat and held her close, whispering comforting things into her ear when she started to hear soft whimpers.

"Mommy i stay wiv 'ou" she begged her mommy.  
Tori gave Jade a sad smile before saying "You can't today Jadey, but it will only be for a few hours then mommy will be back."  
Jade sniffled and gripped the shoulders of Tori's shirt.  
"Otay" she sighed sadly.

Once Tori had left, Beck walked over to Jade who was sitting on his bed swinging her legs.

"Hey Jadey, what would you like to do today?" He asked her kindly. Jade looked up from her feet and sighed, she really wanted to stay with her momma.

"I culwor?" She asked with a tilt of her head remembering that Beck had bought crayons and coloring books for when she stayed with him.  
"Sure honey, let's go color" he agreed as he picked Jade up and sat her on his knee at the table so she wouldnt fall off the chair.

"Me wan' powny book" she told Beck.  
"What's the magic word Jade?" He questioned her gently.  
"Peas!" Jade squeaked and bounced in Becks lap. He placed the My Little Pony coloring book infront of Jade and opened the crayon box for her.

After coloring for a while Jade began to whine and rub her eyes with her fists.  
"I think it might be nap time Jadey" Beck decided as she cuddled further into his chest.

Beck carried her over to his bed and tucked her in under the covers. He placed a small, gentle kiss on her cheek and turned his small TV on low volume to watch whilst Jade slept.

Jade tossed and turned for a few minutes before letting out a loud huff.

"What's wrong Jade? Can't you sleep sweetie?" Beck asked, walking over to the bed and kneeling down beside it.  
"Need bwanket" Jade whimpered from under the covers. Beck stroked her hair softly and stood up walking over to the table where Jade had left the beloved blanket when she was coloring. He carried it back over to Jade and covered her with it as she  
slowly fell asleep.

Beck sat next to Jades feet and watched reruns of Friends episodes as Jade slept peacefully beside him.

After watching 3 episodes he felt Jade begin to toss and turn. She slowly opened her eyes and found that she wasn't in her crib and was in a strange place, forgetting she was at Beck's.

Jade got increasingly confused as she began to wake up more.

After a minute or two she still couldnt work out where she was and started to scream and cry for her momma.  
"MOMMY" she yelled, her throat burning as she screamed and cried.

Beck walked quickly over to Jade as she continued to cry hysterically, he pulled back the covers and began to rub her tummy in soothing circles.  
Jade slowed her tears and looked over at Beck, gradually remembering where she was. He stroked her hair as she hiccuped trying to stop her crying.

Eventually it stopped and she rolled onto her front before pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Uppie peasy" she said softly as she reached for Beck, opening and closing her fists to show him what she wanted.

Beck lifted Jade under her arms and set her on his hip, swaying her side to side comfortingly.  
"I bet you're thirsty after all that crying, you want some juice?" He cooed whilst running his fingers through her hair.

"Wan' momma, wan' milkies" Jade admitted quietly as she cuddled into Beck's chest.  
"We can call her if you like?" He offered her hoping this would settle her.  
"Otay" Jade agreed in a whisper.

"Hi, momma" Jade smiled as she heard her mommys voice on the other end of the line.  
"Hey baby, are you having fun?" Tori asked, worried that Jade was causing Beck trouble.  
Jade smiled and said "yesh momma" before continuing on to say "wan' milkies" with a slight pout forming on her face.  
"I see baby, momma will be back in an hour, could you be a big girl for mommy and wait till she gets home?" Tori tried to reason with Jade as she paid for a new purple shirt and began to walk out of the store to the coffee shop down the street.  
Jade sighed slightly and pouted before saying "Otay momma". Tori smiled "Thats my baby, see you later Jadey, mommy misses you lots."  
Jade shifted slightly in Becks arms "Miss 'ou momma. Bye bye."

Beck smiled and took the phone from Jade before hanging up and tossing it onto the bed.

"Are you hungry Jadey?" He asked her as he pulled her fingers from her mouth and replaced them with her pink pacifier.  
"Yesh, I have san'wich an' 'ilk?"  
"Sure thing sweetie" Beck replied before sitting her on the floor as he went to work making her a turkey sandwich.

"Lunchtime Jade" he called to her as he cut the sandwich into small pieces and plated it. Jade crawled over to him and raised her arms. Beck picked her up and sat her in his lap as he didnt have a high chair and knew she would fall if he sat her in  
a normal chair.

He watched and smiled as Jade happily munched on the small pieces of sandwich, getting crumbs all over her face and hands.

When she was full Beck grabbed a wipe and a bottle from the diaper bag and cleaned off her face before grabbing the bottle and filling it with milk. It wasnt her momma's milk but it would do until Tori got back.  
He handed it to Jade and settled her infront of the TV.  
"Pownies!" Jade yelled happily when Beck turned the channel to My Little Ponies knowing it was her favourite.

A good 15 minutes into watching TV Jade began to squirm around and tug at the front of her diaper.

"Are you wet Jadey?" Beck asked in a gentle tone, not wanting her to think he would get upset with her.  
"I go poo poo" Jade whispered and lowered her head sadly.  
"It's okay, it doesnt matter sweetie. Let's change you, okay?" Beck asked not waiting for an answer.

Just as Beck finished pulling up Jades leggings, Tori walked into the RV.  
Jade squealed happily before rolling onto her stomach and crawling over to her.

"Momma!" She let a huge smile make its way across her face as Tori picked her up and bounced her on her hip whilst Jade giggled and waved her arms around happily.  
"Hey Jadey, mommy missed you so much!" Tori replied just as happy as Jade was.

After thanking Beck, Tori got Jade into her car seat and drove home with Jade singing loudly along with the radio the whole way.

When they got home Tori and Jade laid on the couch watching cartoons before Jade began to whine that she was hungry.  
"Okay baby, let's get you some dinner" Tori soothed Jade as she carried her into the kitchen and put a bib around Jades neck after she placed her into the high chair.

Tori quickly fixed some spaghetti for the growling toddler.  
"Do you want mommy to cut it Jade?" Tori asked when she saw her baby struggling to keep the slippery pasta on her spoon.  
"Yesh peas" Jade whined as Tori began to cut it up.

"It 'ummy momma!" Jade squealed as her eyes lit up at her first bite of the spaghetti.  
"Good baby, mommy's glad you like it."

She ended up getting most of her food all over her face and hands instead of eating it.

"Looks like it's bath night Jadey!" Tori said as she lifted Jade from the chair and set her down, grabbing both her hands and helping her to walk up the stairs and into the bathroom.

She took off Jade's leggings before undoing the poppers on the white baby grow and slipping it over her babies head before untaping and removing the diaper.

After a quick cleaning, Tori checked the temperature of the bath before picking Jade up and lowering her into the water.  
Jade giggled and splashed her arms and legs happily in the water, Tori sighed knowing that the bathroom would need a serious clean when Jade was finished.

She grabbed a washcloth and began to wipe the spaghetti from Jade's face and hands, before using body wash to clean the rest of her body.  
Jade whined and wiggled away from her mommy, she was getting sleepy and didnt want to be washed.

"Shh sweetie, you're okay, mommy's just cleaning you" Tori said gently, not wanting to send the toddler into a tantrum.

After finishing with her body, Tori started to wash Jade's hair, who held still until Tori was rinsing the conditioner out of her long black hair.

"Momma!" Jade sobbed as Tori lifted her from the tub and dried her off with a soft towel.

Jade was carried through to the nursery and set on the changing table, she carried on with her crying as Tori diapered her and put her in a thin, footed onesie.

She was tired and wanted milk from her mommy.

"Mommy!" She sobbed as she reached for Tori.  
"I wan' 'ilkies!" She said loudly, informing Tori of what she wanted.

Tori sighed tiredly and sat in the rocking chair with Jade in her lap before uncovering.  
Jade stopped her heavy flow of tears and latched on, greedily swallowing the milk whilst struggling to keep her eyes open.

Ten minutes passed and finally Jade had filled up on her momma's milk, she unlatched and Tori covered up before rocking Jade and patting her padded bottom.

After a while Tori stood from the chair and carried Jade to the crib, she gently lowered her into it and rubbed her little ones stomach whilst softly singing a lullaby to her.

Jade snuggled down and listened to her mommy sing as she fell asleep.

Tori stayed next to the crib for a few minutes after Jade fell asleep to make sure she wasnt going to wake before silently leaving the room and changing into her pyjamas and slipping into her bed.  
Sleep soon took over Tori's senses and she sighed contently as she slipped deeper. 


	5. Playdate

**I do not own Victorious or any of the characters in this story.**

It was 6.30 AM when Tori was woken abruptly from her previously peaceful sleep.

Jade's screams and cries for her could be heard throughout the whole house.  
Tori shot up from her bed and wrapped her fluffy purple robe around her as quickly as she could, before practically running into Jade's nursery.

The sight Tori was met with was heartbreaking.  
Jade was huddled in a small ball in the furthest corner of her crib, her footed onesie was soaked in sweat and tears poured down her pink, flushed face.

Jade's whole body shook with sobs as she looked up to her momma with those eyes that melted Tori's heart each time.

"M..momma" Jade said uneasily as her voice cracked when another sob wracked through her.  
Tori smiled sadly at Jade as she reached into the crib before pulling Jade's arms away from where they were wrapped tightly around her knees.

"It's okay sweetie, mommas here"  
She whispered softly as she grabbed Jade under the arms and lifted her onto her hip.

Tori began to bounce Jade up and down as she made her way over to the rocking chair.

"Shh, calm down baby" Tori said whilst rocking the chair and holding Jade close to her chest.  
Hearing her mommy's heartbeat soothed Jade somewhat and after 10 long minutes the tears slowed.  
Jade sighed and nuzzled into Tori further.  
In return her mommy rubbed her back in circles and patted her padded bottom.

Jade had been crying so hard her tummy began to hurt and her throat was raw.

"Can you tell momma what got you so upset baby?" Tori questioned, concerned about how unsettled Jade still was.  
No matter what she did nothing seemed to reassure her little one.

Jade pulled her red face from Tori's chest before pouting and jerkily shaking her head.  
"Why can't you tell mommy, baby?" Tori asked with a confused frown plastered across her face.  
"Scarwy" Jade squeaked in reply.  
Tori continued to frown before realising the toddler must have been having a nightmare of some sort.  
"Did poor Jadey have a bad dream?" She cooed, gently moving Jade closer to her.  
"You can tell Mommy sweetie, I'll keep you safe."

Jade wriggled uncomfortably for a moment before closing her eyes and taking a breath before saying "Bad man momma! 'Ake me 'way, me no 'ike it"  
"Don't worry about him, he isn't real baby, momma won't let him get you" Tori said with a large smile, showing Jade she was telling the truth.  
The toddler still looked unsure but decided her momma wouldnt lie to her and smiled back at Tori.

After a few more minutes of rocking Jade, Tori sat her up in her lap and began to tickle her little ones tummy, earning her a few happy squeals and giggles from Jade.

Seeing that it was now 7.10, Tori knew Jade wouldnt sleep any longer, she sighed quietly, thinking of the sleep she would miss and stood up with Jade in her arms.

She started to walk over to Jades closet to pick out her outfit for that day when Jade began to whimper and fidget in her arms.  
"Are you wet Jade?" She asked, running her hand through Jade's tousled hair.  
Jade tugged at the front of the diaper before whining softly.  
"Yesh momma" she lisped as Tori laid her down on the changing table.

After wiping Jade down and replacing the dirty diaper, Tori threw it away and tossed the damp onesie into the hamper by Jade's bookcase.

"Baba peas!" Jade shouted, wanting her bottle, to Tori who was picking out a pair of grey leggings and a light blue baby grow from the closet.  
"I know you're hungry sweetie, let me dress you and then momma will make your baba for you. Okay Jadey?" Tori replied whilst snapping the poppers on the baby grow and slipping the leggings over Jades diaper padded bottom.

Tori asked Jade what she wanted for breakfast as she slipped her into the high chair at the table.  
"Cakeys!" Jade excitedly shouted to her momma.  
She hadn't quite got the hang of the word 'pancakes' yet but Tori understood what Jade wanted and began to make the pancake mix before cooking them, cutting them and handing Jade a plastic fork.

Breakfast went by smoothly for once and soon Tori was trying to wipe Jade's face clean of the sticky syrup. Jade squirmed and tried to wiggle away from the wipe.  
"Oh stop it Jade, momma is just trying to clean you" Tori informed the wriggling girl softly.  
"Give me your hands" she asked nicely as Jade held them out to Tori so they could be cleaned.  
"Good girl" Tori praised, happy and relieved that Jade hadnt fought having them wiped down.

Jade was carried through into the living room and placed carefully on the floor before being given a few dolls to play with.

Tori cleaned away the breakfast things before joining Jade in the living room, lying on the couch and watching an episode of Friends.

After the first episode Tori turned to Jade who was playing happily on the floor and said "Mommy is just going to the bathroom Jade, she'll be right back okay?"  
The words fell on deaf ears as Jade was too engrossed in the game she was playing to listen to her mommy.

A few seconds passed before Jade pulled her attention away from the toys and looked up to ask her mommy for some milk. Tears began to fall down Jade's face when she was met with an empty room.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jade's cries gradually got louder as the seconds passed and Tori didnt return.

Tori reached the last step on the stairs to see her little one lying on her back crying and kicking her legs in the air.  
"What are you doing sweetie? What's wrong baby?" Tori said as she lifted Jade from the floor. She was confused as to what could have happened in the short few minutes she was out of the room for.

Tori guided the girls head to rest in the crook of her neck.  
She felt tears and snot soak her shoulder as Jade continued to cry and tug as the shoulders of her mommy's shirt.

Tori paced around the room whilst rubbing Jade's back, hoping the soft sways would calm her.  
"Shh, stop crying. You're okay" Tori assured the toddler as she kissed Jade's wet cheeks a few times to sooth her and let her know everything was okay.

"Do you want some milkies? Is that why you're crying?" Tori decided as she remembered Jade hadnt asked for any yet that morning.

She sat down carefully on the couch and pulled up her shirt before unhooking her bra and letting Jade nurse.

Jade and Tori had been cuddled on the couch watching 'toons' as Jade called them for around an hour before Tori stood up and placed Jade down in the playpen and walking up the stairs.

Jade shot Tori a confused look as she saw her mommy coming back into the living room with armfuls of her toys.

"Wha' doin' mommy?" She questioned with hints of confusion laced in her voice.  
Tori gave the girl a soft smile before saying  
"Uncle Robbie is bringing Kitty round for a playdate today baby. You're going to have so much fun!"  
Jade's confusion was replaced with happiness as she found out she would be spending the day playing with her favourite person, aside her momma of course.

Seeing the heaps of toys scattered around the living room floor caused Jade to become very excited.  
She wanted to get out of the playpen so she could play with them. Tori was in the kitchen filling one of Jade's bottles with apple juice when she heard the impatient whimpers coming from the living room.

"Hi baby, what's wrong?" She said as she walked up to the side of the playpen and kissed the top of her little ones head.

Jade reached her arms up as high as she could before desperately making grabbing motions with her hands.

"I wan' out."  
"What's the magic word Jadey?" Tori lightly teased.  
Jade's eyebrows furrowed for a second before she let out a small giggle and said "peasy" as cutely as she could, giving her mommy her best puppy eyes at the same time.  
Tori smiled and chuckled at Jade before lifting her out of the playpen and setting her on the ground amongst the toys that littered the floor.

An hour later, Jade was still playing with the toys on the living room floor while Tori was watching TV on the couch next to her.  
The toddler had been shifting and moving around in the same diaper for a long time before she noticed it was too full and becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

She fell forward onto her hands and knees before beginning to crawl over to the couch where her mommy was sat.  
Jade tugged on Tori's leg and in return was lifted up into her mommy's lap.

"Hi Jadey, what are you doing?" Tori asked as she bounced Jade up and down on her knee.

"Poo poo momma, change peas" Jade replied politely.  
Tori smiled at Jade and said "Momma is so proud of your manners baby!"  
"What a big girl you are for not fussing" she added, thankful she didnt have to deal with another of Jade's meltdowns.

Tori helped Jade walk down the stairs slowly after changing her, before lifting her into her high chair in the kitchen and placing a cheese sandwich on the tray in front of her.

Jade giggled happily as she watched her mommy cut up the sandwich into more manageable bites.

"There baby" Tori said when she had finished cutting it, letting Jade know she could start to eat it.

Jade spoke excitedly and near enough incoherently to Tori about anything and everything that came into her toddler set mind as she waved her arms animatedly around her.  
Tori sighed, she was glad her little one was happy but they had a little less than 30 minutes before Robbie was due to bring Cat round for the playdate and Jade still had half her sandwich left.

"Jade baby, Mommy loves listening to your stories but Kitty and her daddy are going to be here soon. Could you eat your lunch please?" Tori gently cooed to Jade, trying to avoid upsetting the girl.  
"Otay mommy" Jade replied, not upset in the slightest.  
Tori was relieved that Jade had been relatively easy all day, she was tired from being awake since 6.30 AM that morning and a fussy baby was all she needed.

They had about 5 minutes between Jade finishing her lunch and Robbie ringing the doorbell.

Tori answered the door and Robbie carefully pushed Cat's pushchair into the living room before walking in front of it and gently pulling her arms through the straps.

Cat was 17 like Jade but her age play age was a few months younger than Jade and she hadn't began to walk yet, so she was still pushed everywhere in her push chair.

Robbie lifted an overly excited Cat out and placed her on the floor next to a grinning and giggling Jade before making his was over to Tori and thanking her for looking after Cat.

Tori managed to keep the girls entertained all afternoon and successfully made and fed both of them dinner.  
Cat was still on baby food so she only had to cook enough spaghetti for herself and Jade, while Cat munched happily on her apple and pear squeezy pouch.

After they had finished dinner, Tori wiped down the little ones faces before carrying them both upstairs and placing them on her bed, with a bottle of apple juice for Jade and warm milk for Cat.

She turned on the TV and allowed Jade to pick a movie whilst Cat lay on her back giggling incoherent words and happily playing with her feet.

Tori quickly went into Jades nursery and picked up a few toys before placing them on the bed beside the girls, hoping they would keep them happy if they lost interest in the movie Jade had chosen.

40 minutes into the movie Tori heard Cat begin to scream.  
She looked over to the girls and saw Jade happily playing with a Snow White doll and Cat crying and pointing at the doll in Jade's iron grip.

"What's the matter Kitty?" Tori asked as she cradled Cat in her lap, gently patting her bottom. Cat eased up on the crying and looked over to Jade before pointing to the doll again and screaming "mine!"

Tori sighed as she realised Jade had taken the doll away from Cat.

"Jade, please give the dolly back to Cat, she had it first and it isnt kind to steal, you know that baby" Tori lightly scolded Jade, not wanting to scare her.  
Jade looked up at her mommy before scanning the disgruntled look on Cat's face.

"NO!" She yelled, deciding to go against what her momma had told her.  
Tori raised an eyebrow at Jade before saying  
"What did you say young lady?" Sternly along with an angry look on her face.  
Jade looked away and carried on playing with the doll.

Tori let Jade think about her decision for a minute before saying  
"Okay, if you don't want to listen to mommy like a good girl then you can go in time out."

Tori carefully places a now somewhat calm Cat on the bed beside her before grabbing Jade's upper arm and lifting her off the bed, pulling the doll from her tight grasp and sitting her in the corner of the room.  
"Stay here until Mommy comes to get you" she told Jade clearly as she made her way to the bed and placed the Snow White doll in Cat's hands.  
She made little mewing sounds as she looked down at the doll Tori gave her.

Five minutes passed and Tori hated every one of them, having to listen to her little baby softly crying in the corner.

She walked over to Jade and crouched down before standing Jade up on her feet and keeping a grip on her waist so she wouldnt fall.

"Can you tell mommy why she put you in time out?" She asked Jade as she made her look her in the eyes.

Jade whined slightly before saying "I take Kitty dollwy. Me sowwy momma" along with wide puppy eyes and a small pout.  
"It's okay baby, Mommy's not mad anymore. Can you be a big girl and apologise to Kitty?" Tori asked, not waiting for an answer before she picked Jade up and carried her to the bed.

Jade crawled over to Cat before softly patting her arm to get the girls attention.  
"Me sowwy Kitty" she whimpered feeling terrible about what she did. Cat grinned at Jade before squealing "Otay!" and launching herself on top of Jade in a hug.  
Tori smiled at the scene in front of her and noticed Cat's diaper sagging as she shuffled around on the bed.  
"Kitty, did you poo poo sweetie?" She asked the girl who was now pulling at the front of the diaper.  
"Uh huh" Cat replied, only half paying attention to Tori, too engrossed in the Snow White doll still.  
"Are you wet too Jadey?"  
Jade patted the front of her own diaper before looking to her mommy and saying "I no wet momma."  
"Okay, lets get Cat changed before her daddy gets here.

Tori carefully carried both the girls downstairs into the living room after changing Cats diaper. It was 7.15 and Robbie was due to pick little Cat up in 5 minutes.

Tori quickly pulled Cat's skirt down and checked her diaper was dry, knowing the girl had a bladder the size of a pea. She then grabbed her coat from the push chair and gently slipped it on Cat.

Robbie arrived a few minutes later and strapped Cat into the push chair before thanking Tori and saying goodbye to Jade.

Tori closed the front door behind Robbie and turned round to face her pouting baby who was sat on the floor tugging at her leggings.

She knew Jade was sad about Cat leaving and her playdate being over so she bent down and picked her up before carrying her to the couch and cradling her in her lap.

Jade nuzzled into the warmth of her momma for a few minutes before sitting herself up slightly and beginning to pat Tori's chest and pull at her shirt whilst sucking on her fingers.  
Tori sighed and pulled Jade's fingers from her mouth before wiping them with a wet wipe and uncovering herself.

Whilst Jade was drinking her milk, Tori pulled her leggings down and checked her diaper.

Jade had told her she wasn't wet or dirty all evening which was strange because when Tori checked she definitely needed to be changed.  
Jade had used the diaper at least twice.

After letting Jade nurse for a good 15 minutes, Tori gently pulled her head away and covered up.  
Jade whined slightly but didnt make a fuss.

"Let's go change you Jadey and then it's bedtime" Tori explained to the half asleep baby on her chest.  
"I no wet mommy" Jade whined, as she was lifted onto Tori's hip.  
"I just checked you sweetie, you went poo poo and pee" Tori answered confused as to why Jade didnt tell her. She put it down to Jade being tired and not wanting to be changed.

"Make sure you tell Mommy when you go poo poo or if you're wet baby, we don't want you getting a rash" Tori told the tired girl infront of her as she wiped her down and applied rash cream.

Once Jade was changed and dressed in her pyjamas, Tori rocked her gently to sleep, whilst rubbing her back and singing a soft lullaby.

When she was sure Jade was asleep and wasn't going to wake up, she placed her into the crib and put a pacifier in her mouth before covering her with the sheets.

Tori switched on the baby monitor before flicking off the lights and stumbled tiredly through to her bedroom. She turned on the TV and gradually fell asleep between the third and fourth episode of Orange is the New Black.


	6. Mall Trip and Treat

**HOkay so this is for the person that suggested Jade should be fussier, i totally agree.**

**However i couldnt make Jade fussy until after they had been to the mall otherwise Tori wouldnt have been able to give her a treat and my whole story wouldn't have worked aha. Youll see what i mean when you read it x**

 **Thank you! Hope you love it x**

Tori used the hand that wasnt holding Jades to check the time on her phone.

It was 12.15pm and they had been in the mall for almost 2 hours trying to find Jade a pair of boots she liked.

The little tot had started to grow out of the ones she was currently wearing and they pinched her toes uncomfortably.

Jade dragged her feet as she tried to keep up with her momma. She was whining softly and trying to keep herself upright, due to being at the mall she had missed her morning nap and was beginning to become fussy.

"Nap momma" she whimpered quietly gazing up at Tori with squinting eyes.

"I know baby, we're almost done and then we can go home and you can take a nap" Tori replied, feeling awful for dragging her little baby round the mall when she was so tired.

"Are you hungry Jadey?" She added afterwards, hoping that it would cheer Jade up to eat lunch out.

"I hungy" Jade replied with a nod of her tired head.

"Let's go get lunch sweetie."

Jade stopped walking and reached her arms up to Tori before desperately opening and closing her little fists.

"Uppie peas' mommy" she asked politely, complete with puppy dog eyes.

This action earned the pair a few strange looks from passers by, neither of them paid any attention, they didn't care what people thought about Jade's age play.

Tori smiled to herself at how cute Jade looked then bent down and lifted her up. She placed a kiss on the toddlers cheek and moved her round onto her hip.

Jade sighed and buried her head in Tori's neck whilst gripping the shoulders of her shirt.

"Don't fall asleep Jade, you need to eat lunch" Tori whispered in Jade's ear, not wanting her to fall asleep before eating.

Tori carried Jade all the way to the food court in the mall.

Her own legs now aching from holding Jade and walking for so long.

She had tried to put Jade down a couple of times but every time she went to place the girl on the ground she whined and gripped the shoulders of Tori's shirt before letting out high pitched screams.

Tori didn't want Jade to have a tantrum in the middle of the mall so ended up carrying her the whole way.

Tori ordered a chicken nugget meal for herself and a happy meal for Jade before placing Jade in a mcdonalds high chair and putting her food on the tray infront of her.

Jade smiled happily as her mommy broke the nuggets into smaller pieces and then she started to chew on them hungrily.

When they had finished Tori grabbed a wipe from the diaper bag and cleaned off her little ones greasy face and hands before she lifted her out of the high chair and placed her on her feet.

"Let's get you a new pretty baby grow Jadey" Tori said to Jade as they walked into a store that specialised in adult baby clothes.

"Otay mommy!" Jade replied, excited to be able to pick new clothes out herself.

Jade had ruined her white baby grow last week when Tori made the mistake of trusting Jade with coloring pens rather than the usual crayons.

They shopped for about 10 minutes, with Jade pointing to near enough every piece of clothing in the entire store with a huge smile.

Tori let her pick a white baby grow with red spots, a blue floaty dress and a new pair of grey and black striped leggings before she helped Jade try them on.

After making sure they fit, Tori paid for the clothes on her emergency credit card where she kept money for everything Jade needed.

After going into the healthcare store and picking up more diapers, Jade started to walk slightly off as her diaper became more and more full.

She tugged at the front of her leggings trying to make it more comfortable before pulling on her mommy's finger to get her attention.

Tori felt Jade tug her fingers and looked down, she smiled at her before asking "Yes, Jade?"

Jade began to pout and tear up as the diaper became much too full.

Tori noticed the small tears gathering in the toddlers eyes and frowned thinking the girl was just over tired.

She reached down, picked her up and began rubbing her back trying to reassure her. Tori placed a small kiss on Jade's forehead, placing her back on the floor and taking her hand before continuing to walk to the next store they needed to go in.

Jade frowned when she was placed back on the ground, her mommy didnt realise she needed changing, Jade pouted before beginning to scream and cry.

She was very uncomfortable and starting to get worked up.

Tori stopped walking and looked down at a distressed Jade.

"Hey, don't cry baby, what's the matter?" She asked softly as she picked Jade up and bounced her on her hip attempting to calm her down somewhat.

"I p..poo p..poo" Jade managed to choke out, blinking through the streams of hot tears running down her face and onto her shirt.

"You're okay Jadey, we can change you right now" Tori reassured the wiggling baby on her hip.

She carried Jade into the baby changing stall and locked the door behind them.

Jade pulled at the diaper as she waited for Tori to lift her onto the changing table.

Pulling Jade's leggings down, Tori found that she had overflowed her diaper and her leggings had a wet spot on the back of them.

"Good job i bought spare clothes with us Jadey" Tori said, relief washing over her as she remembered they were in the diaper bag.

She untaped the sides of Jades diaper and slid a clean one under her little ones bottom before grabbing the wipes and cleaning Jade up. Tori gently applied cream and powder then taped up it up.

"I sowwy momma" Jade whispered sadly, looking into her mommy's eyes.

"There's no need for you to be sorry Jadey, it doesn't matter" Tori replied. Jade's eyes lit up as she was assured that her mommy wasnt mad at her for overflowing her diaper and wetting her leggings.

After pulling clean leggings up Jades legs, Tori lifted her off the table and onto her hip. She decided she would carry Jade for a while to give her baby's legs a rest.

"Jadey, you have been such a good girl all day and Momma is so happy with you. I think you deserve a treat, don't you baby?" Tori smirked as she watched the toddlers eyes widen at the sound of a treat.

"YESH PEAS' MOMMA" she practically yelled in the middle of the mall.

Tori chuckled at Jades keenness and kissed her cheek before asking what Jade wanted as her treat.

Jade thought for a while before saying "Momma? Peas' I have ears pierce?" complete with bright wide eyes trying to melt Tori down into saying yes.

Tori sighed, Jade had been wanting and crazing for her ears to be pierced for over a month now. Tori knew that if Jade wasn't doing the age play she would have had them pierced by now, but seeings as she was acting like a toddler she had to listen  
/and do what her momma told her.

Jade was still gazing wide eyed at her momma praying for her to say yes.

Tori looked at Jade and took a breath before saying "I think we could arrange that"

Jade's mouth fell open in surprise and happiness, she hadn't actually thought her mommy would say yes. She squealed and hugged Tori tight whilst bouncing and wiggling in her arms, unable to keep still due to her immense excitement.

Tori made Jade look her in the eyes before saying "It will hurt though Jade, okay? Are you 100% sure you want them done?"

Jade thought for a moment before saying "ou 'old hand momma?" With a tilt of her head.

"Of course baby, I'll be right there beside you okay?"

"Otay momma" Jade replied before arching her back, letting her mommy know she wanted to walk.

Tori held both Jades hands and helped her walk over to the Claire's store where they did the piercing.

The chair was too high for Jade to get into so Tori lifted her up and held her waist so she wouldnt fall off. Jade only sat in high chairs at home and wiggled way too much for Tori to be comfortable with her being in a normal chair.

Once the lady that was going to be piercing Jade's ears had got over the shock of Tori being Jades 'mom' and the fact the Jade was essentially a toddler she began to talk to her as you would a real two year old.

Tori let a smile slip as she saw how understanding the woman was and how she babied Jade like she did.

Jade picked some light blue studs to have her ears pierced with and just before they were going to be done she looked up at her mommy and whimpered out

"I scarwed momma"

"You're okay baby, Momma is right here" Tori reassured her as she squeezed Jade's hand tight to prove her point.

Jade squinted and jumped when the lady pierced her ears, before pouting, tears springing to her eyes. Jade was stunned for a second before starting her extremely loud crying and screaming.

"Well done baby!" Tori praised, trying to stop the flow of tears by praising the shaking girl. Tori lifted Jade onto her hip before swaying her side to side. Big Jade would have loved pain like this, but baby Jade wasn't so sure. "Shh, stop crying  
/Jadey, it's too loud. You're okay sweetie" Tori reassured Jade as she walked over to the counter.

Tori paid and thanked the lady for piercing Jade's ears and walked outside the store with a sobbing Jade on her hip. Once outside, Tori set Jade on the ground to look at her ears.

"No mommy! Hold me!" Jade screamed the minute she was placed on the ground, she pulled and gripped at Tori's shirt.

Tori prised on of Jades hands away from her shirt before spanking it sharply.

"We do not yell at people Jadelyn." Jade whimpered, slowing her flow of tears and cradling her now stinging hand against her chest.

Tori lightly tickled Jade's stomach until the tears stopped completely, she bent down to look at her little ones ears.

"Baby! They look so pretty!" Tori said as she held up a pocket mirror for Jade to look in.

Jade smiled widely with wet cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

"Day so 'uvly momma!" Jade squealed back to her.

"You were so brave Jadey, you're momma's big girl" Tori informed the bouncing toddler.

"Uh huh" Jade agreed. "Me a big giwl!" She screamed happily as she raised her arms to be picked up by her mommy.

Tori felt Jades saggy diaper as she lifted her up and began to walk towards the bathroom seeings as she needed to go as well.

Jade wriggled in her momma's arms for a second before patting the front of her diaper and frowning.

"I wet momma" she whispered, looking into Tori's eyes.

"I know baby, momma needs to go to the bathroom too so we can go together like big girls" Tori replied, trying to make Jade feel better about wetting her diaper.

With all the shopping they needed to do done, Jade's ears pierced and a bathroom break they headed to the car.

Jade switched between crying and grinning the whole way home, she was over the moon with her ears but they hurt badly. Tori was sure she would be dealing with a fussy baby later due to the pain in her ears.

Tori pulled up in the driveway and carried the bags in before going back and unstrapping a beaming Jade from the car seat and carrying her indoors.

After Jade had a bottle of juice Tori was tucking her into her crib for a much needed afternoon nap.

"Sleep tight Jadey, momma loves you."

"Lub' momma" Jade whispered as she tried to get comfy without lying on either of her ears.

Tori quietly hung up Jades new clothes in her closet before leaving the nursery and heading into her room to take a quick nap herself.

Tori woke up a few hours later when she felt Jade's warm hand tug on hers, which was hanging off the edge of the bed.

She rubbed her eyes before stretching and helping a tearful Jade climb up next to her on the bed.

Jade sat on her knees beside her mommy's chest as she whimpered and whined, crying softly into her fists. Tori turned to face her, seeing her baby's wet cheeks she pulled her gently to lie on her chest.

"Why are you crying Jade? Are you wet?" Tori asked quietly, playing with Jade's hair soothingly.

"H..hurwt" Jade whined softly through the heavy flow of tears, snuggling into Tori's chest and sucking on her fingers.

"What hurts, little one?"

Jade pointed to her ears and Tori grabbed her hand before she could touch them.

"Don't touch baby, you'll make them even worse" she explained when Jade looked up at her with a confused look on her frowning face. Tori pulled Jade closer and patted her back gently.

"Did you sleep well?" Tori asked softly as she sat up and cradled Jade in her lap and checked her diaper to make sure it was dry.

"Yesh. Milkies?" Jade whined as she slowed down on the tears.

"You have to eat dinner first sweetie" Tori informed the now pouting and growling toddler on her lap.

"NO!" She screamed at her mommy. Tori stiffened and gave Jade a swift spank on her diaper padded bottom.

"Do not yell Jadelyn. I remember telling you that already today." she said in a stern tone. Jade whimpered at the swat placed on her bottom before whispering "I sowwy" and letting a fresh tear slip down her cheek.

After calming Jade, Tori carried her into the living room and placed her in the playpen with a few toys before going into the kitchen to make dinner.

She could hear Jade's whimpers and impatient growls as the toddler waited to be taken out of the play pen.

She plated her pizza and cut up Jades into smaller pieces and put them on her high chair tray before going to get the increasingly fussy girl from the playpen.

"PIZZA!" Jade cheered as she was placed in the high chair. Tori chuckled softly, pleased that Jade was finally happy with something and sat down next to Jade as she started eating her dinner.

Jade ate half of the pizza that was put in front of her before kicking her legs and reaching for Tori.

"Milkies momma" she asked Tori, wiggling around and trying to reach her mommy.

"Three more bites and you can have momma milk baby" Tori tried to bargain with the girl.

Jade ate the 3 bites reluctantly through groans and whines of grumpiness, deciding it would be better to eat than get a spanking.

Soon she was being cradled in her mommy's lap as she latched on to Tori's breast and began to drink her milk. She made soft mewing sounds as her mouth was filled with warm milk.

Tori smiled down at Jade as she watched her drink, she patted Jade's bottom and held her head up by putting her arm behind her neck. Even on Jade's fussy days Tori loved being her momma.

15 minutes later Jade pulled away from her mommy and wiped her mouth before saying "I done mommy."

"Okay baby girl" Tori replied before covering up and turning the TV onto Bubble Guppies for Jade to watch.

As Jade was watching the programme Tori noticed her wheezing as she breathed in and out.

"Do you need your pump baby?" She asked Jade, her voice laced with worry.

Jade had been asthmatic since her real age of 4 and would go through periods of time where it was particularly bad and she would need her pump many times throughout the day.

"I otay momma" Jade replied whilst shaking her head.

"Alright, but tell momma if your chest hurts. Okay, Jade?"

Jade slightly nodded her head to show her mommy she listened to the instruction.

As Jade turned back to the TV Tori began to carefully rub her chest, trying to relive any tightness that may be there.

As they cuddled and watched the Bubble Guppies Jade felt herself wet and soil her diaper. She lied still on Tori until it became too uncomfortable to ignore.

"Change me!" She whined in a high pitched voice, gaining Tori's attention.

"Ask nicely Jade" Tori replied sternly as she watched Jade tug at her leggings and shift around on her chest.

Jade growled and frowned before repeating "change me!" in a much louder voice as she pulled at her mommy's arm roughly.

"No Jadelyn, that hurts mommy. Use your manners right now" Tori said in a tight tone, making Jade look her in the eyes as she was scolded.

"Change peas" Jade said shyly as she was scolded, looking down and playing with her fingers.

"Good girl, c'mon baby, let's go get you cleaned" Tori said as she lifted Jade onto her hip and began to walk up the stairs.

Tori noticed Jade's chest was hitching more than when they were watching TV and she had begun to cough every so often.

"No wonder the girl was fussy today, if her asthma is bad her chest probably hurts" Tori thought to herself as she held Jade close.

After wiping her down, Tori didn't replace the diaper and carried the naked baby through to the bathroom and started a bath, she hoped the hot vapour from the bath would ease Jade's asthma. She often had to sit her little one in a bath when her asthma  
/was bad.

"Puffer momma" Jade wheezed from her spot on the floor, looking up at Tori before going into a loud, raspy coughing fit.

Tori ran into Jade's nursery grabbing her inhaler along with the mask that went over Jade's face. She went back into the bathroom and crouched in front of the coughing toddler.

She needed to get Jade to stop coughing before she could give her the inhaler so she firmly patted Jade on the back and rubbed her chest whilst whispering comforting things to her.

When Jade finally stopped coughing enough to take the inhaler Tori held the mask against her face and pushed down on the inhaler.

"Breathe in baby."

Jade slowly breathed it in and gradually felt her lungs clear.

After 3 pumps Jade could breath again and wasnt coughing anymore, she was still wheezing but that wasnt unusual for the baby.

Hot tears ran down her face as she reached for her momma wanting her to comfort her. Tori lifted the still naked baby into her arms before standing up and pacing around the bathroom.

The swaying motions soon calmed Jade down and she snuggled into her mommy's chest.

"Scarwy mommy" she muttered into Tori as she was gently bounced up and down.

"I know baby, you're okay now" Tori assured her before kissing her hot cheek and carefully placing her into the bath.

Tori quickly washed Jade's hair and cleaned body before lifting the half asleep toddler out of the bath and towel drying her.

The heat of the bath had helped to calm Jade's wheezing down and she was feeling much better.

Tori helped Jade to stand before holding her hand and leading the naked child into her nursery.

Tori diapered Jade but didnt dress her in pyjamas. She had found it was best for Jade to sleep without any when she was having asthma problems as she tended to be warmer than usual and could end up getting fevers.

Jade giggled as she was placed on the floor, crawling over to her stuffed animals and picking up her favourite puppy and beginning to play.

Meanwhile Tori was gathering Jade's bottle, blanket, pacifier and inhaler and took them through to her own room before turning to Jade and saying "Come on baby girl, into Mommy's room."

Jade was slightly confused, she thought it was bed time.

"Me seep here?" She questioned when Tori lifted her onto the bed.

"Yes you are baby, Momma needs to keep an eye on you tonight" Tori answered, wanting to keep Jade close to her incase she had another coughing fit during the night and needed her inhaler.

Jade didnt have enough strength in her little hands to be able to give herself the inhaler and needed her mommy to help her.

They got cuddled down and comfy in Tori's bed, Jade relished in the rare treat of sleeping in her momma's bed.

Soon Jade was fast asleep, snuggled into Tori's warmth and sucking on her pacifier.

Tori slowly slipped into sleep herself, sadly listening to the soft rasps coming from her baby girl next to her.

 **Before anyone leaves comments about asthma, this is just based on my personal experience with it. I understand that it is different for everyone but i just based it on what I experience. Please dont tell me i am wrong about how i have written the parts with asthma. I still have asthma now and this is how i go through it, just from Jades POV.**

 **Thank you for reading❤️xx**


	7. Picnic in the park

**I do not own Victorious or any of the characters in this story.**

 **On the last chapter I received a review saying that I was wrong about asthma. I just wanted to say, I have asthma now and this is how I go through it, just from a childs POV. Yes, it may not be what others feel but i am basing it on what i know.**

 **Thank you for reading x**

It was still pitch black in her bedroom when Tori was woken by a clammy hand shaking her arm.

She rolled over and looked at the clock on her bedside table, it was only 1.30am.

Tori groaned slightly before sitting up and pulling a sweating Jade into her lap.

"What's the matter baby?" She asked Jade gently, not wanting her to think she was mad at her for waking her up.

"I hot mommy" Jade whined before sitting up next to Tori and rubbing her eyes with her fists.

Tori frowned worriedly, Jade was only wearing her diaper but was still sweating and burning hot.

"Momma thinks you have a fever Jade"

Jade began to cry, wheezing heavily as sobs wracked her small frame. Tori rubbed her little ones stomach trying to get her calm, whilst kissing her forehead gently, cringing at the temperature.

"Shh, stop crying sweetie, you're going to make your chest hurt baby" she whispered soothingly into Jade's ear.

Jade gradually slowed the tears, not wanting her chest to hurt more than it did.

"Good girl Jadey" Tori praised as Jade stopped crying.

Tori got out from under the covers and switched on the light before looking over to Jade.

Her face was bright red and wet from the tears and she was shaking violently.

"You're okay honey" Tori reassured her as she was met with tearful eyes and a small pout. Jade whimpered softly as the pain in her chest increased.

"Mommy's just getting a washcloth, okay baby?" Tori informed the toddler of where she was going.

Receiving a small unsure nod from Jade she quickly walked into her bathroom and soaked a washcloth with cold water, after ringing it out she took it back through to the whimpering baby on her bed.

"Lay down Jadey"

Jade slowly laid on her back her wheezing increasing as she began to cough.

Tori rubbed her chest and held the cold cloth against her forehead. Jade sighed in relief as the washcloth came into contact with her burning skin.

After moving the cloth over all Jade's body to cool her down, Tori quickly ran downstairs to grab some medicine to lower Jades temperature, she also made a bottle of cold water for Jade to sip on.

Reaching the top of the stairs she heard Jade coughing non stop. She rushed into the room and saw her baby coughing with tears running down her face and bloodshot eyes.

"P..puffer" Jade managed to spit out between coughs. Tori passed her the bottle of cold water to sooth her throat and began to firmly rub her back to stop Jade coughing as much.

Once the coughing seized , Tori held the mask against Jade's face and pushed down on the inhaler.

Jade breathed in shakily as she began to calm down.

5 pumps later Jade had stopped coughing and could breath near enough clearly.

"Owwies momma" Jade said sadly, referring to the pain in her throat and chest as she looked up into Tori's eyes.

"I know baby, do you want some more water?" Her mommy offered kindly. Jade faintly nodded as Tori lifted her into her lap and cradled her. Tori took the bottle from Jade's hand and gently pushed the nipple of the bottle into her mouth. Jade began to suck  
/on the bottle, smiling slightly when the cold liquid started to cool her down.

Within 5 minutes of finishing the bottle Jade was sleeping against Tori, her chest rising unevenly as she breathed in and out shallowly.

Tears filled Tori's eyes as she looked down at Jade, it always scared her when her baby girls asthma was bad.

After rocking Jade and making sure she wasn't going to wake up again, Tori laid back against the pillows with Jade on top of her and slowly fell asleep.

Tori woke at 7.30am the next morning with a heavily sleeping Jade still on her chest. She decided to let the girl sleep a little later seeings as she woke up during the night. Tori carefully shifted Jade from her to the bed and stood up before stretching.

Jade whined quietly in her sleep before snuggling down further into the bed, but didnt wake up.

Tori showered and dressed before she walked towards the bed and began to rub her little ones back to get her to wake. It was now 8.40 and Tori knew Jade wouldnt take her nap later if she slept much longer.

"Good morning Jadey. It's time to wake up sweetie."

She whispered as she continued to rub the toddlers back in soothing circles. Tori tucked a piece of hair behind Jade's ear that had fallen into her face.

She smiled as Jade yawned and rubbed her eyes and smiled up at Tori.

"Momma." Jade said happily as she reached her arms up and made gripping motions with her little fists. Her voice was husky due to the asthma and coughing fit the night before.

Tori reached under her armpits and sat her up before lifting her out of bed. She set Jade on her feet, checking the toddler had her balance before pressing the back of her hand against the girls forehead, frowning when she felt how hot it still was.

Jade yawned again as she patted the front of her diaper, before pulling on Tori's fingers and saying "Change peas Momma"

Tori smiled at how cute her baby looked in the morning, with her squinting eyes and tousled hair. "Okay, big girl, let's change you."

Tori said before holding both of Jades hands and helping her walk slowly to the nursery.

After changing her diaper Tori carried Jade downstairs and into the kitchen, not wanting Jade to use any more energy that she had to incase it triggered another asthma attack.

She slipped Jade into the high chair before asking her what she wanted for breakfast.

"No bwekfust momma" Jade said matter of factly whilst shaking her head at Tori. Tori sighed, this always happened after Jade had a bad night. She would refuse to eat anything as it hurt her throat.

"You have to eat something baby" she tried to bargain with the squirming toddler.

"Nooo" came Jade's whining response.

Tori resisted rolling her eyes, knowing Jade was going to be fussy today.

"How about some dry toast Jadey?" She offered, knowing that was Jades favourite when she didnt feel good.

Jade thought for a minute before saying "I no wan' it" with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yogurt?" Tori offered next.

"It'll sooth your throat sweetie" she added afterwards, hoping this would convince Jade into having it. In return Jade slightly nodded before saying "on'y 'ittle bit" whilst swinging her legs in the high chair.

"Okay baby, what flavour would you like?" Tori asked, giving Jade the option.

"Ra'pbewwy peas."

Tori grabbed the yogurt and a plastic spoon before walking over to Jade and sitting beside her. She opened the yogurt and sat it on the high chair tray before getting a spoonful and holding it up to Jade's mouth.

The toddler groaned a little before reluctantly opening up and taking the spoon in her mouth. She smiled as she swallowed the yogurt and it soothed her throat. Tori carried on spooning the yogurt into Jades mouth until she whined and turned her head away  
/from the spoon.

"No mommy"

Tori looked into the pot, seeing Jade had ate under half, she said

"Two more spoons baby and you can be done"

Jade sighed and frowned before opening her mouth and allowing Tori to feed her 2 more spoons.

Tori put the yogurt back into the fridge so Jade could have the rest later before lifting her little one from the chair and wiping her face gently with a wipe, leaving a small kiss on her cheek as she finished cleaning her.

Tori carried her baby back into the nursery and laid the still naked girl on the changing table before walking over to the closet to pick out an outfit for her to wear.

"Momma, me wear 'eggings?"

Jade asked from her place on the table, referring to the new leggings they bought at the mall.

"Sure baby" her momma replied, picking them out from the closet and taking them over to Jade.

Just as she finished pulling the leggings over a light blue baby grow, Tori's phone starting to ring. She quickly placed Jade into the playpen before answering the call.

"Who dat?" Jade asked inquisitively as Tori hung up.

"That was Beck baby girl, he was inviting us for a picnic in the park with the others later on." Tori smiled as she watched the toddlers face light up at the sound of going to the park.

She was concerned about taking Jade to the park and letting her run around with her asthma as it was, but decided they would just take her inhaler and mask with them.

Jade whined and held up her arms to Tori.

"Uppie!" She squealed, fidgeting impatiently.

"Magic word Jadey" Tori lightly reminded the girl.

"Hold me!" Jade begged along with puppy eyes and a pout.

"Manners Jadelyn" Tori said sternly, sighing at the girls fussiness.

"Pweasey!" Jade whined, bouncing up and down slightly, gripping the bars on the playpen.

Tori smiled before lifting Jade out of the playpen and pressing the back of her hand against her forehead. She was a lot cooler than when she woke up that morning but was still slightly clammy.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked she girl she was holding up.

"Yesh mommy" Jade lisped, beginning to wriggle under Tori's grip on her waist.

"Can you play like a big girl while mommy packs a picnic Jadey?" She asked as she placed a giggling Jade on the kitchen floor.

"Uh huh 'ike a big giwl" she agreed nodding her head rapidly.

Tori smiled before reminding the girl not to go near the oven.

Tori packed two cheese sandwiches, it was the easiest lunch to get the fussy toddler to eat, along with grapes and some dried banana chips for Jade.

She made a bottle of cold apple juice and placed that in the bag along with the food.

After zipping up the bag Tori turned around to check on Jade, the girl was crawling around the kitchen sucking firmly on her thumb.

"Don't suck your thumb Jade" she lightly scolded, frowning when all she got in return was a small giggle before Jade began to crawl away from her.

"Jadelyn, stop sucking your thumb" she said much sterner as she walked over and spanked the girls hand. Jade removed her thumb and whimpered as tears gathered in her eyes.

"You know you don't do that Jade. Would you like a paci?" She asked a pouting Jade, lightening her tone slightly.

"Yesh peas" Jade whispered, looking to the ground as she was scolded.

After packing a diaper bag for the park Tori decided to let Jade watch TV for a while. Jade had been watching cartoons on her mommy's stomach for 20 minutes before she began to whine and pull at Tori's shirt.

"I hungy" she said as she tried to pull Tori's shirt up. Tori sighed, knowing this would happen after Jade only had a yogurt for breakfast. She reluctantly uncovered and Jade smiled before latching on and sucking gently on Tori's breast.

Within 10 minutes Jade was fast asleep, still tired due to waking up during the night.

Tori lied Jade on the couch and covered her with a blanket, she kissed her cheek before walking upstairs to grab Jade's inhaler and mask and packing them into the diaper bag she packed earlier.

Tori settled on the couch next to Jade and switched the channel onto a Scream Queens episode she hadnt seen before.

Jade slept for 45 minutes before waking up and crying for her momma.

Tori rubbed her little ones stomach to let her know she was still there. Jade slowed the tears and pushed herself up before reaching for Tori. She was lifted onto Tori's knee and bounced gently up and down, making the tears stop completely.

"Momma?" She questioned quietly.

"Yes baby Jadey?"

"Me poo poo. I sowwy" Jade pulled at her diaper, showing her momma what she had done.

"It's okay, lets get you changed" Tori answered her, smiling and tickling her tummy to show she wasnt mad at her.

Tori untaped the diaper after pulling Jades leggings down and undoing the poppers on the crotch of her baby grow. She carefully wiped the girl down and applied cream and powder as Jade began to whine to be let up.

"Wan' uppie!"

Tori quickly taped up the clean diaper and fixed her clothes before sitting her up and slipping socks and shoes on Jades feet.

Tori carried Jade downstairs on her hip and placed her in the playpen in the living room before taking the bags out to the car and putting them into the front passenger seat.

Walking back inside she saw Jade whimpering and attempting to climb out of the playpen. She rushed over to her before Jade could fall and grabbed under her arms and lifted her onto her hip.

Once she had Jade strapped into her car seat, Tori strapped herself in and began to drive to the park. It was too far for little Jade to walk, especially with the way her chest was.

Arriving at the park Jade began to scream happily and wave her arms around when she saw Beck out of the window.

"Becky!" She giggled as he opened her door and lifted her out of the car seat for Tori.

"Hey baby girl! I missed you!" Beck cooed back to her as he bounced her gently up and down.

"Miss 'ou" Jade replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head into his shoulder.

Tori smiled at the scene before walking next to Beck, who was still carrying Jade over to the others. Robbie was struggling to lift an overly excited and wriggling Cat from her car seat and looked rather disheveled when he finally got her out. Andre stepped  
/out of his car before closing the door and jogging over to the rest of the group.

They all greeted eachother before walking over to the picnic area, that had benches they could eat their lunch at.

Tori set Jade on her lap to eat lunch so she wouldnt fall off the bench. She laid out their lunch in front of them before breaking Jades sandwich into smaller pieces. Jade whined and turned her head away when Tori tried to feed her the cheese sandwich.

"C'mon baby, you have to eat. You've only had half a yogurt today" she tried to bargain with the fussy girl.

"NO!" Jade screamed, catching the attention of the others.

"What's up Jade?" Andre asked her, concerned about why the girl wasn't eating lunch.

"I no hungy" she replied, turning to Andre and frowning.

"No Jade, we don't frown at people, it isn't kind" Tori scolded the girl as tears began to slip down her cheek and onto her shirt.

Eventually with the others encouraging Jade, Tori managed to get her to eat half a sandwich and 4 grapes. Deciding that was enough for now, Tori lifted Jade off her lap and set her on the grass, letting her play with Cat.

Beck felt a slight tug on his leg and he looked down to see Jade kneeling next to the bench, smiling up at him. He reached down and picked her up, sitting her on his knee.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked, returning the smile. Beck had always been good with kids, including Cat and Jade, and they always clung to him immediately.

"Peas I have 'un?" Jade questioned, shyly pointing to Beck's strawberries that were on the table in front of him.

"Of course you can, Jadey Bear!" Beck replied, as he carefully placed one in her hand. Tori smiled, happy that her little one was eating something.

"What do you say when someone gives you something Jade?" She gently reminded the toddler. Jade looked up from her strawberry and furrowed her eyebrows before looking to Beck and giggling.

"Tank 'ou Becky"

She chuckled as he ruffled her hair.

"You're welcome honey."

Jade munched on 3 strawberries before reaching her sticky hands out across the table to Tori.

"Momma" she said as she opened and closed her fists. Tori smiled and lifted her out of Beck's lap and into her own, before grabbing a wipe from the diaper bag and cleaning Jade's sticky hands and red stained mouth.

Jade sat contently in her momma's lap for a few minutes, watching Beck and Andre talk whilst Robbie played with Cat in the leaves, she shifted slightly to face Tori before whining loudly and huffing to get her attention.

"What's wrong baby?" Tori asked, worrying about Jade's chest.

"Milkies!" Jade whined loudly whilst pulling at her mommy's shirt.

"Not right now sweetie"

"Momma! Wan' 'ilkies!" Jade whined louder, tight fists bunching Tori's shirt at her shoulders.

"How about you have juice like Beck is?" Andreasked, trying to get Jade's attention away from wanting Tori'smilk in the middle of a public park. Tori wasn't comfortable with feeding Jade in a public place, she didn't mind doing it infront  
of the others

but would only nurse her in the comfort of their own home.

"Nooo! Milkies!" Jade yelled as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh don't cry silly, momma can't give you milkies right now baby" Tori said as she bounced Jade on her knee and kissed her cheek.

"Peasy" Jade whispered into her mommy's ear, growing more desperate by the second.

"No Jade. Mommy can feed you your bottle if you want?" She offered, hoping the rare treat of being hand fed her bottle would calm Jade.

She moved Jade so that she was being cradled in her mommy's lap before reaching into the diaper bag and pulling out a bottle of juice. Tori supported Jades head with her arm and held the bottle to her lips, Jade latched on and began drinking as Tori patted  
/her padded bottom.

Jade finished the bottle and Tori sat her up and laid her head on her shoulder before patting her back a few times. Jade let out a loud, unladylike burp and everyone at the table laughed, Jade giggled before saying

"Wan' pway momma" referring to the play ground near the picnic area.

Tori set Jade on her feet before making her look her in the eyes and saying "Play carefully and nicely with Kitty and if your chest hurts tell momma or one of the other adults okay?" She told Jade, as she tucked a piece of hair that had fallen into the  
/girls face behind her ear.

"Otay mommy" Jade replied before toddling off to meet Cat, who was playing in the grass by the swings. Tori chuckled at the bulge the diaper caused in Jade's leggings before watching her little one walk to the slide.

After watching Jade and chatting to Beck, Robbie and Andre for a few minutes Tori excused herself to the bathroom that was just behind where they were sitting.

A couple of seconds after Tori left, Jade toddled uneasily over to the table where Beck sat with tears streaming down her face.

Beck frowned slightly at the sight of a crying Jade, he had been watching the babies play and Jade hadnt been hurt that he saw.

"Wan' momma!" Jade cried when she saw Tori wasnt anywhere in sight. She chewed and sucked on her fingers as Beck lifted her into his arms.

"Your momma went to the bathroom sweetie. Why are you crying Jadey?" He asked, worry laced in his voice as he shifted the girl to his hip.

"Chest hurwt" Jade wheezed out, burying her face in Becks neck and continuing to suck on her fingers.

Beck knew about Jade's asthma but didnt know where her pump was or even if Tori brought it with them so he just tried to keep Jade as calm and as comfortable as he could until Tori got back.

Jade pulled her face from Becks neck and began to cough loudly.

"You're okay Jadey, your momma will be back in a minute. Do you know where your pump is?" He asked her softly, in case she had seen Tori take it with them.

All Jade could manage was a slight shake of her head in between coughs. Beck sat down with Jade in his lap and began to rub her chest, remembering Tori telling him it helped the toddler.

Jade's sobbing and coughing got worse as Tori walked back to the table.

"What's wrong with her Beck?" Tori asked worriedly, not hearing the wheezing in Jades chest due to her loud crying.

"It's her asthma, she ran around too much. Do you have her pump?" He asked, just as worried as Tori was about Jade.

Tori grabbed the diaper bag and pulled the inhaler from it before rushing back over to Jade.

"P...puffer" Jade cried out brokenly as the coughs seized long enough for her to take it. Beck held the mask over Jades face as Tori pushed down on the inhaler.

"Breathe in honey"

Jade needed a total of 6 pumps before she could breathe clearly.

She wiped her tears away with her fists before sniffing and wrapping her arms around Becks neck. Jade laid her head on his chest as her mommy kissed her forehead and ran her fingers through her hair and Beck rubbed his hands up and down her sides comfortingly.

Jade was exhausted and fell asleep on Beck within 10 minutes. It was almost 4pm so the gang decided to call it a day seeings as Cat was becoming fussy too and Jade was sleeping.

Beck carried Jade all the way to Tori's car and slipped her into her carseat trying not to wake her.

After saying her goodbyes to the rest of the group Tori jumped into the drivers seat and began to drive the 20 minutes home.

Once at home, Tori carried her baby into the house and placed her down on the couch before covering her with a blanket.

Tori did laundry and tidied Jade's nursery whilst the exhausted toddler slept like a log in the living room.

At 5.30pm Tori decided to wake Jade up to try and get her to eat some of the pasta bake she had made for dinner. Jade groaned slightly as she was woken but didnt make a fuss. She felt her diaper sag as she rolled around on the couch.

"Poo poo" she muttered still half asleep, rubbing her eyes with her fists and yawning widely.

Tori changed Jade before carrying her downstairs, putting her in the high chair and finishing their dinner.

"Does your chest hurt honey?" She asked Jade as she pulled the pasta bake from the oven. Jade thought for a moment before smiling "No hurwt mommy"

"That's great baby!" Tori replied, hoping Jade was getting better.

The antsy child ate half her pasta bake before wriggling around and reaching for Tori.

"Milkies now momma?" She questioned with a tilt of her head. Tori lifted Jade from the high chair and wiped her face and hands before uncovering and letting Jade nurse as she finished her own dinner.

After dinner Tori and Jade played with a few of Jades toys before watching The Little Mermaid together on Tori's bed.

Tori gave Jade a quick bath and diapered her before dressing her in a thin nightgown, hoping this would keep her fever down more than being in a full romper.

She placed Jade down in her own bed, deciding it would be good to keep an eye on Jade for another night just in case. Tori covered Jade with the sheets before handing her baby her blanket and putting her pacifier in her mouth.

Tori changed into her own pyjamas before jumping into her side of the bed and wrapping a protective arm around Jade.

She decided to have an early night seeings as she was up early that morning and had a busy day, she figured she could do with a few extra hours of sleep.

"Goodnight baby girl, mommy loves you so much" she whispered as she kissed she side of Jades head and rubbed her little ones tummy gently.

Jade smiled and snuggled down further into Tori before saying "Nigh' momma. Lub' 'ou"

Within 10 minutes both girls were asleep peacefully cuddling into one another.

 **Thank you for reading! I tried to make Jade a mixture of fussy but also kinda sweet at times. I think she needs to be good sometimes. Lemme know what you think x**


	8. Cake Baking

**I do not own victorious or any of the characters in this story.**

**I'm so happy and overwhelmed with the lovely reviews you guys gave. You're the nicest❤️**

"Nooo!" Jade screamed, turning her head away from Tori, who was trying to feed her breakfast.

"C'mon baby, you gotta eat something!"

"No wan' it!" Jade whined in a high pitched voice, kicking her legs in her high chair.

"Do not yell Jadelyn" Tori said as she spanked each of Jade's thighs twice.

Jade whimpered and rubbed her thighs as they stung and turned light pink.

"You will eat your breakfast right now, or you can eat it later with a sore butt" Tori warned Jade with a pointed look as she stabbed a piece of egg with the plastic fork and held it up to Jades mouth.

Jade pouted and frowned slightly, glaring at the piece of egg, before reluctantly opening her mouth.

"Good girl Jade" Tori praised, thankful that her fussy toddler was finally eating something.

They had been sat at the table for 15 minutes with Tori trying to get Jade to eat her eggs. Jade wanted yogurt instead and wouldnt budge until threatened with a spanking.

By the time Jade had finished her breakfast, it was 9.15am. Tori sighed as she looked at the clock, she wanted to be at the store by 10 at the latest. She lifted Jade out of the high chair and set her on her feet, making sure the toddler had her balance  
/before grabbing a wipe and cleaning the pieces of egg from around Jades face.

"Duice peas' mommy" Jade asked sweetly as she tugged on Toris pant leg.

"Okay baby" Tori replied before sitting Jade on the floor and making her a bottle of juice.

She handed the bottle to Jade and picked her up, carrying her up the stairs to save time.

Tori gently laid Jade on the changing table before walking over to her closet to pick an outfit for her little one when she heard soft sniffles coming from behind her.

"What's wrong sweetie? Why are you crying?" She asked Jade softly, rubbing the toddlers tummy comfortingly.

"I sowwy momma" Jade cried, avoiding Tori's eyes.

"What are you sorry for honey?" Her momma replied, gently moving her chin to look her in the eyes.

"I bad giwl bwekfust"

"It's okay baby, momma forgives you. Good girl for apologising honey" Tori said with a smile, to show Jade she wasnt mad at her.

Jade smiled slightly at her mommy before letting out a quiet giggle and slowing the tears.

Tori changed Jades diaper before dressing her in jeans and a long sleeved white shirt with brown boots to match.

Tori helped Jade walk out to the car before lifting her into the car and strapping her into her car seat. She handed her little one a bottle of milk to keep her busy and slipped into the drivers seat.

Jade babbled incoherently to Tori the whole way to the store. Tori looked in the mirror and smiled at how cute Jade looked in her car seat drinking her bottle of milk.

When they finally got through the traffic and into the store, Tori grabbed a cart before lifting Jade up front. Jade wiggled and pouted when she was placed in the cart but didnt fuss.

Tori pushed the cart around for about 10 minutes, grabbing any food they needed before Jade began to whine.

"Wan' out momma" she informed Tori as she shuffled in the seat.

"Not right now Jadey, momma can't shop and watch you"

Jade's frown deepened and she let out an angry huff.

"Hold me!" She screamed, catching the attention of the people around them.

"Jadelyn, that is not how we ask for something" Tori said sternly, spanking the front of Jades thigh.

She watched as the toddlers face crumpled and her lower lip began to tremble and quickly grabbed a pacifier placing it in Jades mouth before any screaming could start.

She sighed in relief as Jades face straightened and she began to suck on her paci.

The toddler was calm for another 5 minutes before grabbing Tori's hand that was pushing the cart and tugging gently on her fingers.

"Ou hold me peas momma" she whispered politely, looking up at Tori with wide innocent eyes and a small pout.

Tori smiled back before lifting Jade from the cart and setting her on her hip.

"Is that better baby Jadey?" She asked as she patted Jades padded bottom and kissing her cheek softly.

"Yesh, tank' ou" Jade replied before wrapping her arms around her mommys neck and burying her head in Tori's shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep sweetie " Tori whispered in Jade's ear. Jade gave her a slight nod before sighing in content.

Tori pushed the cart down the baking aisle before stopping at the boxes of cake and lightly kissing Jade's cheek to get her attention.

"Hey Jade, how about we get a cake and we can bake it after your nap baby?" She asked, smirking as Jade's eyes widened and she shook her head violently.

"Which one sweetie?"

"Chocut peas!" Jade yelled, arching her back to let Tori know she wanted to be put down.

Tori gently placed her little one of the ground, holding her waist whilst Jade gained her balance.

She watched and chuckled as Jade toddled over to the cake boxes and stretched both her hands up to try and reach the box.

She huffed and turned to Tori, "High momma" she said when she couldnt reach it.

Tori grabbed the box and handed it to Jade so she could carry it herself. Jade's giggled as she looked down at the box in her hands "tank ou' mommy!" She chuckled happily.

Jade walked around the rest of the store, one hand holding the cart to keep her balance and the other clutching tightly to the cake mix.

Tori noticed Jade's diaper was sagging as Jade began to whine and pull at the front of it.

"Are you wet sweetie?" Tori asked softly, not wanting Jade to be scared.

"No momma, I poo poo" she whispered back, looking at her feet as she turned them inwards.

"Don't worry baby, let's change you" Tori said as she pushing the cart to the bathroom and left it in the cart bay before picking Jade up and carrying her into the baby changing stall.

After giving Jade a new diaper, Tori paid for the groceries and carried Jade and the bags to the car.

She strapped Jade into her car seat and chuckled to herself when she saw she was still tightly clutching the box of cake mix.

She slipped into the drivers seat before pulling out of the parking lot and driving the 20 minutes back to their house.

Tori unstrapped the giggling toddler before lifting her out of the seat and setting her on the ground. She gripped both of Jade's hands above her head and helped her walk to the door, before unlocking it and lifting her into the playpen and grabbing  
/the bags from the trunk.

As she walked back into the living room she saw Jade with one leg over the playpen trying to climb out.

"Jadelyn dont you dare climb out of there. Sit your butt down right now" Tori scolded as Jade stopped climbing and began to cry. Tori walked tightly over to the sobbing toddler before lifting her out and taking her to the time out corner.

"Stay here till momma gets you" she said, still as stern before walking into the kitchen and starting lunch, reminding herself to make the bars on all the playpens higher.

Tori plated her sandwich and cut up Jades before putting it on the high chair tray.

Jade was still sobbing and began to chew on her fingers as she saw her mommy come into the room and head over to her.

"Why did mommy have to put you in time out?" Tori asked as she wiped some of her babys tears away with her thumb.

"I cwimb ou' p'aypen" Jade sniffled, gripping Tori's shirt with tight fists.

"Yes, you could have hurt yourself and momma didnt want that. What do you say to mommy Jade?" Tori asked, standing Jade up and keeping a hold of the girls waist so she didnt fall on her butt.

"I sowwy momma" Jade whispered, looking into Tori's eyes with her own tear filled ones.

"I forgive you Jadey. Let's clean that pretty face and then have lunch" Tori informed the toddler who was now smiling at the sound of lunch.

Lunch went by pretty smoothly compared to usual, Jade ate half of the pieces of sandwich in front of her before asking "peas' I have strawbewwies momma?"

Deciding the girl had ate enough of her sandwich, Tori stood and walked to the fridge, grabbing the strawberries and handing one to the very excited Jade.

Jade ate 4 strawberries before deciding she was full. Tori grabbed a wipe and cleaned off Jades red mouth, asking her to hold out her hands and cleaning those too.

Jade decided she wanted to watch Princess Sofia after lunch so Tori laid on the couch and Jade got comfy on the floor.

After the first episode finished, Jade crawled over to her momma who was smiling at her as she watched her little one making her way over to her.

"Hey Jadey, what are you doing?" She asked with a chuckle as she lifted her baby on to her stomach and began tickling her tummy.

Jade erupted in giggles before saying "S'op momma! S'op!"

Tori stopped tickling Jade when she felt she was going to pee herself.

Jade's high pitched giggling ceased and she happily bounced up and down on Tori's stomach, whilst twisting the ends of her momma's hair around her little hands.

"Milkies peas" Jade asked politely and Tori smiled before sitting up slightly and uncovering. Jade returned the smile before latching on to Tori and drinking her milk.

Jade mewed softly as her mouth was filled with warm, sweet milk and she felt her momma running her hands through her hair comfortingly.

Within 15 minutes of finishing her milk and with Tori gently rocking her Jade fell deeply asleep. Tori smiled as she looked down at her sleeping baby before carefully lifting her off her lap and laid her down on the couch, covering her with a blanket.

Tori decided to get some well needed tidying up done whilst Jade had her nap.

She started by doing the dishes from lunch and then folding the laundry and putting it in the closet and drawers in Jades nursery.

By the time Tori had picked up all the scattered toys from around the house and put them in the toy box, Jade had been sleeping for almost an hour and was beginning to wake up. She groaned slightly as she woke before rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Hey babygirl, did you have a nice nap?" Tori asked quietly as she rubbed Jade's stomach in circles, knowing this was the best way to avoid a grumpy Jade after a nap.

Jade squinted up at her before stretching and smiling, "momma" she whispered taking a hold of Tori's thumb with her whole hand and gripping it protectively. Tori smiled at the action before lifting Jade onto her lap and checking her diaper.

"Let's get you changed and then we can make the cake we bought earlier. Okay, baby?"

"Otay momma!" Jade squealed back, excited to finally be making the cake she picked out.

Tori helped Jade walk upstairs before lifting her onto the changing table. She grabbed a clean diaper, powder, cream and wipes before laying them down next to Jade.

She pulled Jade's jeans down before untaping both sides of the dirty diaper. Jade giggled as she began to wiggle and kick her legs around, making it hard for Tori to wipe her down.

"Hold still sweetie, momma's almost done" she assured Jade.

"I wan' uppie!" Jade whined back at her, sticking her hand in her mouth and beginning to chew on it.

"Do not suck your fingers please Jade" Tori asked nicely, hoping Jade would cooperate.

All she got was a frown and a deep glare sent her way, she raised her eyebrow at Jade as she taped up the new diaper.

"Jadelyn, mommy asked you nicely, now shes telling you to get you fingers out of your mouth before she spanks your hand" Tori warned as she sat Jade up right on the table.

Jade continued to glare at her momma as drool began to run down her chin and hand.

Tori gave her a pointed look before spanking her hand 3 times and her thigh twice. Jade whimpered before starting her extremely loud screaming.

Tori lifted Jade onto her hip before replacing the childs fingers with a purple paci. She jiggled the hysterical girl on her hip until she calmed down somewhat.

Tori grabbed another wipe before using it to wipe the drool off her little ones hand and chin and the snot and tears from the rest of her face.

"There, I bet that feels better doesnt it baby?"

The reply she got was Jade gripping her shirt shoulders and burying her head in the crook of her momma's neck, sighing as she caught her breath from the screaming.

"Shh, its okay honey, momma's not mad anymore" she said as she rubbed Jade's back up and down, trying to get the tense girl to relax.

"You can ask momma if you want a paci Jadey, I won't get mad at you baby girl" Tori told her, hoping she would remember and not need to suck on her fingers anymore.

By the time Tori had carried Jade downstairs and into the kitchen the tears where forgotten and replaced with a huge smile and a giggle when she saw Tori had set out the cake mix ingredients on the island.

Tori tied an apron around Jade to avoid ruining her outfit before lifting her onto a chair and holding her waist, ensuring she didnt fall.

Jade smiled and bounced happily in her chair as Tori placed a bowl in front of her and added the ingredients.

"Would you like to mix it Jadey?" Tori questioned, giving the girl the option if she wanted to.

"Yesh peas" Jade lisped back and she carefully lifted the wooden spoon and began to mix it roughly.

"Calm down baby" Tori chuckled, grabbing Jades wrist and slowing her mixing. Jade giggled back as Tori left a loving kiss on her cheek and she began to stir it more gently.

After putting the cake in the oven and keeping the excited toddler away from the heat, Tori asked her what she would like to do while it cooked.

"I culwor?" Jade inquired, pointing to her crayons and coloring books on the living room coffee table.

"Sure baby" Tori replied grabbing one of the books and the crayons and handing them to Jade before picking her up and slipping her into her high chair.

"Wook it momma! I culwor 'nake!" Jade said proudly as she struggled to hold up the heavy coloring book to show Tori a purple and pink snake in blue grass. Tori chuckled to herself at the color scheme before saying "Oh my goodness baby! That's lovely!"  
/making a proud Jade even prouder.

By the time Jade had picked another picture she wanted to color, the oven timer began to ding as it signalled the cake was ready to come out.

Jade squealed excitedly before raising her arms up to Tori to be let out of the high chair she was restrained in.

"Can you be a big girl Jadey and stay in your chair whilst momma grabs the cake? It's very hot and might give you an owwie cutie" Tori smiled as she received a nod and smile from Jade, thankful that she hadnt put up a fight.

Tori took the cake from the oven and set it on the counter to cool before they iced it.

Jade raised her arms to Tori before making desperate grabbing motions with her small fists, showing Tori she wanted to be lifted up.

"TV momma?" She questioned as Tori lifted her out of the chair and carried her through into the living room.

"Sure baby, do you want to watch Bubble Guppies?" She asked, knowing it was her little ones favourite. Jade smiled before nodding frantically as her mommy sat her in the corner of the couch so she wouldnt fidget and fall off.

Tori quickly grabbed herself a cup of water before sitting down next to Jade and watching the childish programme that the toddler was sucked into.

After about 10 minutes Tori noticed Jade kept looking at her glass of water in her hand.

"What's up Jade?" She asked when she saw Jade pouting slightly.

"I firsty momma" Jade answered, looking at her glass again.

Tori, reluctant to give Jade another whole bottle of juice, due to Jade's small bladder decided to let her little one have a go at using a glass.

"Would you like some of momma's water from a big girls cup Jadey?" She questioned.

Jade's eyes lit up as she nodded and said "Peas momma!"

"Momma will hold the cup, it's very heavy okay sweetie?" Tori explained, knowing Jade didnt have a chance at holding the glass herself. Jade nodded slightly before Tori held the glass up to Jades mouth and tipped it slightly.

Jade giggled as a small amount of water dribbled down her chin. Tori was sure Jade didnt actually get any in her mouth but as long as she was happy so was Tori.

"I big giwl!" Jade exclaimed after Tori pulled the glass away from her mouth.

"Such a big girl!" Tori agreed, before adding "Mommy's so proud baby girl."

Deciding the cake was probably cool, Tori carried Jade into the kitchen before setting her down on the floor and allowing her to crawl around while she got the icing ready.

Tori iced the cake herself, not wanting to risk Jade getting the brown chocolate icing on her white shirt.

"C'mere baby" she said to Jade, watching as the toddler pushed herself off the ground and began to toddle over to her.

She met Jade halfway and lifted her onto her hip. Tori carried her over to the counter before placing her in the chair and putting some strawberries and raspberries in front of her.

"Put them on the top baby" she told Jade gently when she got a confused look from the girl. Jade put them on in a surprisingly good pattern for a 2 year old and Tori was very pleased with her babys work, as was Jade.

"Wook gweat momma!" Jade giggled as she turned in Tori's arms and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Tori laughed and agreed with her, giving Jade a kiss on the cheek back.

"Wan' cake!" Jade screamed for the one hundredth time in 5 minutes. Tori sighed, she knew making the cake before dinner was a bad idea.

She crouched down in front of Jade before firmly gripping the girls waist and making her look her in the eyes.

"Jadelyn, mommy has told you 4 times that you will not have cake until after dinner" Tori started, not breaking her stern look at Jade.

"Momma also told you not to ask again" she continued on.

"You are disobeying me and that is not okay. If you ask again you will be getting a spanking and an early bedtime." She finished as Jade's crying began to stop at the sound of a spanking.

"Is that what you want Jade?" Tori asked, loosening her grip on Jade as she began to calm down.

"No mommy" Jade whispered so quietly that Tori had to strain to hear her. Jade continued to pout as she met her momma's stern gaze, she whimpered when she saw how upset Tori was with her.

"I sowwy momma. I bad giwl" she whined, praying her mommy would forgive her. She watched anxiously as Tori lightened her stare and smiled slightly, "all is forgiven baby Jadey" she told the girl before pulling her into a loose hug that Jade's small  
/frame could withstand.

"Would you like to watch a movie on mommy's bed?" She offered the still crestfallen toddler infront of her before kissing the top of her head to reassure her.

"Fwozen?" She questioned with a slight tilt of her head. Tori smiled before nodding and picking Jade up and holding her close as she carried her into her own bedroom and placed her gently on the bed.

She grabbed the DVD before putting it into the TV and joining Jade on the bed.

Jade smiled as she snuggled down into the warmth of her mommy and she felt her kiss the top of her head before turning and giving her attention to the movie.

After the movie ended Tori looked down at Jade before pulling her into her lap and giving her a tight hug before checking her diaper.

She was confused when she found it to be dry, Jade hadnt used it since they ate lunch which was strange for the young toddler, who seemed to constantly be wet.

"Are you holding in your pee pee Jadey?" Tori asked carefully, having dealt with Jade avoiding going to the bathroom. It wasn't that Jade didn't want to use the diaper it was just a phase the child got herself into every so often.

"No momma" Jade assured Tori as she wriggled around before rolling off of Tori's lap and crawling around the bed.

Tori decided to keep an eye on Jade before deciding to give her, her bath before dinner rather than after so they would have time to play before Jade's bedtime.

"Lets get you in a warm bath sweetie" she told Jade as she carried her through to the changing table before removing her clothes and diaper and carrying her naked baby into the bathroom.

Tori let Jade crawl around and pick out some bath toys whilst the water ran.

Tori was checking the temperature of the water when she heard Jade scream out.

She looked over to Jade, seeing pee running down her legs and puddling on the floor, before crouching down in front of the crying toddler.

"Shh baby, you're okay" Tori said as she rubbed Jade's back, trying to calm her down. 'At least she isn't holding it in' Tori thought to herself as she tried to calmher baby down.

"Me sowwy. No 'pank!" Jade managed to choke out in between body wracking sobs.

"Don't be sorry honey, everyone has accidents. It's not your fault you dont have a diaper on baby" Tori tried to bargain with the girl.

Jade continued to cry, the tears not slowing at all. Tori gently wiped Jade off before lifting her into her arms and cradling her, rocking her softly.

"Shh, stop crying Jade" she whispered soothingly before beginning to sing a soft lullaby to Jade. Jade slowed the tears, listening to her momma sing, realising she wasnt going to get in trouble Jade began to calm down.

Tori's singing mixed with hearing her mommy's heartbeat calmed Jade and after 10 minutes of rocking her, Tori sat Jade down in the water as she began to clean the mess on the floor.

Tori kept an eye on Jade as her little one began to splash around and play a game with her two mermaid dolls.

When the mess was cleared, Tori washed her hands before continuing on to wash Jades hair and body.

After rinsing the soap out of Jades hair and off her body Tori lifted the toddler out of the bath and began to towel dry her, before powdering her body and carrying her through to the nursery.

"Wha' for 'inner?" Jade asked innocently as Tori tied up her little ones wet hair into a bun as Jade sat in her high chair.

"How does chicken and rice sound baby?" Tori smirked, knowing it was Jade's favourite.

Jades face lit up and she squealed happily as she watched her momma put the chicken in the oven and the rice on to boil.

Tori handed Jade a bottle of warm milk to keep her busy whilst their dinner cooked.

Tori pulled the chicken from the oven and drained the rice, letting it cool slightly before cutting the meat into small pieces. She plated her own dinner as she waited for Jades to cool more before she gave it to the growling, hungry toddler.

As soon as she put the food on Jades tray, her little one dug in, not bothering to use a spoon or fork and going straight in with her hands.

Tori chuckled at Jade before eating her own dinner.

A good 30 minutes later Jade looked up at Tori, patting her forearm gently with her messy hands. Tori looked over to Jade before saying "Yes, sweetie?"

In return Jade giggled and pointed to her empty tray, smiling shyly at her momma.

"Oh wow Jadey! You ate all your dinner! What a good girl you are!" Tori praised, in real disbelief as it was the first whole meal Jade had eaten as her age play age.

"Chocut 'ake now?" Jade asked as she attempted to wipe her mouth with the back of her even messier hand.

Tori grabbed a wipe and cleaned Jade up before cutting a small portion of cake and placing it in front of Jade.

By the time Jade had finished the cake, her tray was covered in icing along with her hands and face. Tori looked at Jades brown face and chuckled, deciding it wasnt one of her best ideas to bath Jade before dinner after all.

It took numerous wipes before Jade's face and hands were finally clean, Jade made the process even harder by whining and squirming away from Tori's touch.

After she was clean, Tori carried Jade up to the nursery before walking to her closet to pick out a footed romper to put Jade in for the evening.

"Bwoo 'un peas!" Jade requested from her spot on the floor next to Tori's legs.

"Okay honey " Tori replied, grabbing the light blue romper from the closet and dressing Jade in it before carrying her downstairs and letting her crawl over to the toy box.

"P'ay momma?" Jade asked as she turned round to face Tori, holding a doll in each hand.

"Of course sweetie" Tori agreed, taking one of the dolls and beginning to play with Jade.

Jade shuffled around on the carpet, playing with her dolls for a while before she realised her diaper was way too full.

"What's wrong Jadey?" Tori asked, concerned when she saw Jade frowning at the doll she was playing with.

"I did poo poo" Jade replied as a tear slipped down her cheek as the diaper became more and more saggy and uncomfortable.

Tori changed her baby before cradling her and sitting down in the rocking chair with Jade against her chest. She began to rock the chair back and forth, uncovering herself for Jade to nurse.

Tori laid a sleepy Jade down in the crib and smiled as she rubbed her eyes with her fists and yawned cutely.

She saw Jade move to put her fingers in her mouth, but the toddler stopped herself and looked up to Tori instead.

"Peas' have paci?" She asked her momma, smiling sweetly as she rubbed her eyes again, struggling to stay awake.

Tori smiled "Of course baby" she said as she popped a light blue pacifier into Jade's mouth.

"Good girl for not sucking your fingers Jade" she added afterwards, praising the girl for remembering that she could ask for a pacifier if she wanted one.

Jade closed her eyes and snuggled into her stuffed puppy as Tori made her way over to the nursery door.

"Good night baby girl, sweet dreams. Momma loves you Jadey" she whispered as she flicked the light out.

"Nigh' nigh' momma. Lub' ou" came Jade's sleep laced voice from inside the crib.

Tori smiled happily as she stepped outside the nursery, left the door cracked slightly and made her way over to her own room. She was truly at her happiest with Jade as her baby and although she was doing this for Jade, she secretly wished it would  
/never stop.


	9. Halloween

**I do not own Victorious or any of the characters in this story.**  
 **  
**

 **To the person who left a rude review...no one asked you to read this story and no one is forcing you to read it. If you dont like it keep it to yourself and stop reading the story.**

 ****

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews though!**

 ****

 ****

"How about this one baby?" Tori asked exasperated, this time holding up a cute purple and black witches outfit.

They had been at the store for at least half an hour trying to find a halloween costume Jade liked.

"No 'ike momma" Jade whispered shyly, looking down to her swinging feet, knowing Tori was starting to grow annoyed.

Tori held back a sigh and carried on pushing the cart with her little one in down the halloween aisle.

Jade moved her head from side to side, looking carefully at all the costumes as she was pushed past them.

A black, orange and purple spider outfit caught her eye and she fell in love instantly.

"Dat 'un momma!" She screamed excitedly, reaching her arm out to the racks the costumes were hanging on.

"Which one honey?" Tori questioned, happy that they may have finally found one.

"Pider!" Jade informed her momma as she opened and closed her little fists towards it, grinning widely.

Tori walked over to the spider outfit and picked out the toddlers size. Jade bounced up and down in the cart, making noises of happiness and giggling softly.  
Tori couldnt help but smile at her babys excitement as she hung it on the handle of the cart so Jade could look at it.

"Lets go try it on baby" she told a wiggling Jade, before pushing the cart over to the fitting room.

Tori left the cart outside and lifted Jade from the seat and set her on her hip before grabbing the costume and going into the fitting rooms.

Jade could barely stay still in her mommys arms as they walked into a cubicle and Tori locked the door behind them.

She set Jade on the floor and she began crawling around the floor, exploring the new place whilst giggling happily.

"C'mere sweetie"  
Tori watched as Jade crawled over to her and carefully pushed herself up to stand infront of her.

Tori slipped Jade's jeans down over her diaper and gently pulled her long sleeved blue shirt over her head.

"Cold momma" Jade whined, wrapping her arms around herself.  
"I know baby, momma's sorry"  
Tori dressed Jade in the spider costume and the toddler was over the moon with it.

"Me 'uv it!" Jade squealed happily, looking at herself from all angles in the mirror.

Tori chuckled at Jade before agreeing as she tried to take it off Jade so they could buy it.

"NO!" Jade screamed, smacking her mommys hand roughly. Tori gave her a stern look before saying "No Jadelyn, you do not hit, it's unkind and can give people owwies."

She gave Jade a swift spank on the hand she used to slap Tori before reaching for the zip of the costume again.

"Mommy! No!" She whimpered again and stepped backwards, out of Toris reach.  
"Jade baby, we need to take it off so we can buy it sweetie" she explained to Jade, hoping this would make her understand.  
Jade stared at Tori for a second as her bottom lip began to tremble and her face scrunched up.

She began crying and whimpering as Tori reached for the costume again. By the time Tori had fought to get the outfit off Jade was hysterically crying and screaming incoherently.

She lifted the toddler into her arms and cradled her, bouncing her up and down as she kissed her forehead gently.

"Mommy's sorry Jadey, we have to pay before you can wear it"  
"P...pider" Jade choked out in reply, slowing her tears as the bouncing movements calmed her.  
"I know you want to wear it honey, you can wear it tonight when we go trick or treating" Tori said in an excited tone, trying to cheer Jade up.

After 5 minutes of rocking Jade, Tori finally managed to get the tears to stop. Her little one was still whining and whimpering as Tori redressed her, but wasn't screaming anymore.

She carried Jade back to the cart and slipped her into the seat, Jade sat quietly, with a pout on her face with a matching frown.

Tori paid at the counter before carrying Jade out to the car and strapping her into her car seat.  
She placed a loving kiss on the toddlers cheek and handed her a bottle of milk to keep her busy.  
Jade was silent the whole drive home, not even singing to the radio like usual.

Tori pulled up in the drive and got out of the drivers seat, she walked to the back door and opened it. Jade looked up at Tori with sad watering eyes and a small pout.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Tori asked, concerned as to why Jade was so upset.  
Jade groaned softly before saying "pider!" in a high pitched, matter of fact voice. Tori sighed and unclipped the seatbelt that buckled across Jades chest, before gently pulling her arms through the straps and lifting her onto her hip.

"I know you want to wear it Jadey but it isnt time to trick or treat yet. The others aren't even here" Tori tried to bargain with the squirming toddler she was holding. Jade huffed loudly and frowned but didnt put up a fight, her throat hurt too much  
from screaming earlier.

"Are you dirty baby girl?" Tori questioned when she felt the girls heavy diaper.  
Jade sniffled and buried her head into Tori's neck and whispered "Uh huh"  
"It's okay, lets go change you cutie" Tori reassured her as she rubbed her back soothingly.

After changing her baby, Tori placed her down into the playpen in the living room, she raised the bars, remembering how Jade tried to climb out last time.

"Momma's just going to get the bags from the trunk, okay Jade?" Tori asked, making sure Jade knew where she was going, to avoid another tantrum.

"Otay" Jade replied, nodding her head before crawling over to a stuffed unicorn in the furthest corner of the playpen.

Tori walked back inside, this time with her arms full of the stuff they bought from the store. She looked over to check on Jade and laughed softly at the view she was met with.

Jade was fast asleep on her stomach with her hair covering her face and her butt straight up in the air. Soft snores escaped the toddler as Tori lifted her carefully out of the playpen and laid her on the couch, covering her with a blanket before  
making her way into the kitchen.

After putting the groceries away, Tori sat down gently on the couch, not wanting to wake Jade, and turned the TV on on low volume. She watched 2 episodes of The Big Bang Theory before Jade began to wake up.

"Momma?" Jade called, not being able to see Tori from her position.  
"Hey honey, did you have a good nap?" Tori asked quietly as she began to stroke her little ones hair.  
"Yesh" Jade answered before yawning and rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Momma?" Jade whispered from her high chair so quietly Tori had to strain to hear her.  
"Yes Jadey?" Tori replied with a smile, trying to work out why the girl was talking so quietly.  
"I paci peas'?" Jade asked shyly, looking down at the crayons on the tray infront of her.  
"Of course you can baby girl" Tori reassured her.

After placing a blue pacifier between Jade's lips, Tori looked her in the eyes and said "You don't have to be scared about asking momma for a paci, okay baby? Mommy won't get mad at you."  
Jade let a small smile slip as she looked up at Tori.  
"And well done for not sucking your fingers, big girl" she praised afterwards, hoping this would cheer Jade up even more.  
Jade let out a small squeal before giggling happily and sucking on the pacifier.

Tori fixed a quick lunch of carrot and cucumber sticks with strawberries and grapes. She decided to do a light lunch seeings as Jade would be eating candy later.

She placed the food down on Jades tray before plating her own and sitting down next to Jade's high chair at the table.  
Tori finished her lunch and waited as Jade was still slowly eating hers.

Jade half the carrot, half the cucumber, 2 strawberries and none of the grapes before whining that she was full.

"One more cucumber stick and two grapes and you can be done sweetie" Tori told her, knowing that if she didnt fill up she would be whining for milk every 3 minutes.

"No 'cumber. Jus' gwapes" Jade said with a tilt of her head.  
"Okay, eat 4 grapes then baby" Tori agreed.

After Jade was finished, Tori wiped off her strawberry stained mouth and hands with a wipe before setting Jade down on the floor whilst she cleaned the mess from lunch.

When she had finished she crouched down in front of Jade and stood her on her feet, keeping a hold of her waist.  
"Hey Jadey, would you like to go swimming for a little while?" She asked and smirked as Jade's eyes widened and her face lit up.  
" Lub' 'wimming!" Jade cheered, reaching her arms up showing Tori she wanted to be held. Tori picked her up and moved her onto her hip before saying "Okay, let's go get our swim things on honey."

Tori dressed Jade in a swim diaper before putting her in a blue and yellow striped bathing suit.  
Tori decided to wear her purple two piece bikini and slipped it on before blowing up Jade's inflatable baby swim chair, which was covered in an icecream print.

Tori carefully carried a very excited baby down the steps and into the pool before slipping her into the inflatable. Jade giggled and smiled as she splashed her arms and kicked her legs in the water. Tori smiled at how cute her Jade was before gently  
pushing her around the pool in the floatie.

After about an hour in the pool Jade began to get bored, so Tori lifted her out of the inflatable and set her on her hip, walking over to the steps of the pool and carrying her out.

Once inside she carried Jade upstairs and into the bathroom whilst Jade held onto her mommy's shoulders and snuggled her head into her neck.

After drying herself and Jade off and dressing in clothes Tori braided her little ones long, black hair into a plait before doing the same to her own.

"Matchies!" Jade exclaimed when she noticed, pointing to Tori's hair then back to her own. Tori smiled and agreed before holding both of Jade's hands and helping her walk down the stairs slowly.

Tori settled Jade in the corner of the couch with The Little Mermaid playing and went through to the kitchen to get a glass of water and a bottle of juice.

She walked back into the living room to give Jade her bottle but saw that the girl was no where to be seen.

"Jade where are you baby?" Tori shouted, trying not to panic yet. She searched behind the couch and in all the corners of the living room before walking upstairs to check up there too.

"Jadelyn? Where are you?" Tori called as she ran into the nursery, growing more frantic by the second.

Just as she was about to check her own room, Jade came crawling out of the door.

"Hi momma!" Jade giggled looking up at her mommy. Relief washed over Tori as she saw Jade, but she knew Jade also needed to learn the lesson of not running away.

She reached down and picked the toddler up before making her look her in the eyes and saying "Jadelyn, you must never leave where momma puts you. It scares her and you could get owwies on the stairs. It's a very naughty thing to do, next time it's  
a spanking, okay?"  
Jade pouted and looked down as she was scolded.  
"Me sowwy" she sniffled, sad eyes meeting Tori's relieved ones as a tear slipped down her cheek and onto her shirt.  
"All is forgiven Jadey" Tori reassured her as she wiped away her babys tears gently with her thumb and rubbed her back in circles.

"Don't forget Kitty is coming for a sleepover tonight sweetie" Tori whispered in Jade's ear as she carried her downstairs and set her back on the couch.  
"Kitty!" Jade squealed happily, waving her arms around her, with wide eyes.

Halfway through the movie Jade crawled into Tori's lap and settled on her stomach before lifting her shirt up.

"Wan' 'ilkies peas" she asked politely when Tori asked what she was doing.

Jade nursed for about 15 minutes before unlatching and informing Tori she was full. Tori covered up and pulled Jade close, wrapping her arms around her and cuddling whilst the movie played.

Towards the end of the movie Jade began to fidget and wriggle in her mommy's arms. She frowned as she realised her diaper was full, she gently pulled Tori's fingers to get her attention.  
"poo poo" she informed Tori, whilst patting the front of the diaper to show her what she had done.

"You're okay baby, let's change you" Tori reassured as she stood up with Jade still close in her arms and carefully walked upstairs.

Tori gently laid Jade down on the changing table before pulling her jeans down and untaping the diaper.

"Me hungy!" Jade whined, kicking her legs to make it hard for Tori to apply the cream and powder.  
"Hold still sweetie, momma is almost done"

Jade's frown deepened but she stopped kicking her legs as much but still wriggled around.  
"Hungy! Baba!" She cried as a tear slipped down her cheek.  
"Don't cry silly, we can have dinner in a minute." Tori tried to calm the girl whilst simultaneously changing her diaper.

By the time Tori had pulled up Jades jeans again the toddler was crying so hard her chest was hitching.

"Shh, stop crying Jadey" Tori whispered as she lifted the girl into her arms.  
Jade wrapped her arms around her mommy's neck and continued to cry.

"Stop crying, its too loud sweetheart" Tori said before adding "You don't want a spanking do you?"  
Jade eyes widened as she pulled her head from Tori's neck and slowed her tears.  
"No momma!" She squeaked, attempting to wipe her face with her small fists.

Tori kissed her wet cheek before saying "Good girl. Lets wipe your pretty face and then have dinner" softly to let Jade know she wasn't mad.

"What would you like Jadey?" Tori asked the girl in the high chair nicely. Jade swung her feet as she thought about what she wanted.  
"Getti?" She questioned shyly, with a small smile and her large blue eyes staring up at Tori.  
"Okay baby."

Tori plated the food before setting one plate on the high chair tray and hers on the table next to it.  
Jade whined as she struggled to keep the wiggling spaghetti on her plastic spoon. She slowly reached out and tapped her momma softly on the arm gaining her attention.

"Cut peas!" She asked when Tori looked over to her.  
"Of course sweetie. Well done for using your manners" Tori praised as she finished cutting up the girls dinner.

Jade ate all her dinner once again and smiled proudly as Tori praised her.  
"You're such a big girl Jade! Momma is so proud of you" Tori said with a kiss to Jade's forehead. Jade giggled and raised her arms, making grabbing motions with her fists to show what she wanted.  
Tori lifted her out and wiped the pieces of spaghetti from around her face, chuckling at how messy the toddler was.

Tori and Jade played with Jade's dollies in the nursery for about 20 minutes before Jade began to whine for milk.  
"Okay baby, c'mere" Tori said holding Jade's hands and leading her over to the rocking chair.  
She sat down in it and lifted Jade into a cradling position on her lap.  
She pulled up her shirt and unhooked her bra before guiding Jade's head to her breast.  
Jade latched on and sucked thirstily, making happy noises when she tasted the milk.  
Jade looked up at Tori with wide, innocent eyes as she nursed, Tori couldn't help but smile back as she stroked her babys hair lovingly, Jade looked so adorable.

Noticing the time, 15 minutes later Tori gently pulled Jade away from her breast before covering up. Jade whined slightly but didnt fuss, she looked up at her mommy with a confused look, trying to work out why she wasnt allowed anymore milk.

"We've got to get you in your costume sweetie, the others will be here soon" Tori explained when she saw Jade's confused little face looking up at her.  
Jade smiled as she heard this, she was very excited to go trick or treating and get lots of candy.  
"Pider!" She screamed excitedly when she realised she could were her costume again.

Tori dressed Jade in her costume with matching black tights and black slip on shoes before carrying her downstairs and attempting to put her hair up in two buns on either side of her head.

Jade was too busy wriggling and babbling incoherently about how excited she was for Tori to be able to do her hair.

After 5 minutes of Jade's wriggling Tori looked her in the eyes and said "Jade, momma is so happy that you're excited but she needs to finish your hair. You don't want to trick or treat with messy hair do you?" She asked, knowing this would make the  
girl sit still.  
"No momma!" Jade agreed before sitting as still as she could while her mommy did her hair.

Just as Tori slipped the last clip into Jade's hair the doorbell rang, Jade giggled and raised her arms up to Tori. In return she was lifted onto her mommys hip and she gripped her shirt as she was carried over to the door.

None of the adults were dressed up but Cat was sitting in her pushchair with a pumpkin costume on. She had chosen to be Jade's age just for tonight so she could eat the candy.  
"Oh wow Kitty, you look amazing!" Tori cooed to her after she had greeted the rest of the gang. Cat giggled and waved her arms happily before whining to be let out.

Tori was in the bathroom so Jade crawled over to Andre and pulled at his pant leg. Andre looked down and smiled when he saw it was Jade, he lifted her onto his hip and bounced her gently.

"You okay Jadey?" He asked, concerned that there was something wrong with the wriggling toddler.

Jade pouted before pulling the front of her diaper to show Andre what she had done.  
"Wet" she whispered, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her.

"That's okay Jade, your momma will be back in a second" he answered not wanting to change Jade himself if Tori didnt want him to.

Andre soothed Jade and bounced her gently until Tori came back into the room.

"Momma" Jade said as she reached her arms over to Tori and wiggled her fingers.  
"Hi baby, what's wrong?"  
"Wet" Jade answered, in the same way she did to Andre a few minutes before.

"Let's change you shall we cutie?" Tori cooed, not wanting Jade to think she was mad at her.

Tori carried Jade over to Cat before asking the other baby if she was wet too. After receiving a slight shake of the head Tori carried Jade upstairs and quickly changed her diaper.

Cat was pushed around the neighbourhood whilst Jade walked carefully holding one of her mommy's hands and one of Becks.

They arrived at the first house that was decorated in Halloween decorations and told the babies to go knock on the door.  
Robbie carried his little one to the door and waited outside for Jade to follow.

Jade hid behind Tori, gripping her shirt tightly in her fists.

"What's wrong Jade?" Tori asked, confused as to why Jade was hiding when she had been so excited earlier.

"Scawy!" She squealed, barely peaking her head around Tori's body. Tori turned around and bent down in front of the terrified toddler and kissed her forehead gently.

"None of the decorations are real baby. They are all pretend" Tori tried to reassure her.

Beck bent down in front of Jade too whilst Andre stroked her hair gently, trying to comfort her.  
"Would you like me to come with you Jadey?" Beck asked as she took hold of one of Jade's hands.  
Jade nodded slightly and gripped his hand tightly as they began to walk over to the door.

Cat knocked on the door and yelled  
"Tick teat!" when an elderly lady opened the door.

The woman gave the four of them a confused look before putting some candy in the babies baskets and quickly closing the door.

Jade unwrapped her arms from Becks thigh and looked into her basket. She giggled when she saw the candy and toddled as quickly as she could back over to Tori to show her.

Jade did a couple more houses with Beck before she was confident enough to do it on her own.

After an hour of trick or treating Jade began to drag her feet as they ached from the walking. She walked a little further before pulling on Andre's hand.

"Cawee peas" she whispered, raising her arms up and wiggling her fingers to show what she wanted.

Andre smiled and lifted her up, Jade wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest.

"What's wrong Jade?" Tori asked when she saw Andre carrying her.  
Jade looked at her mommy before saying "Tiwerd. Milkies" in a sleepy voice, her eyes barely open.

"Do you want juice baby?" Tori asked, reaching into the diaper bag and pulling out a bottle and handing it to Jade.

Jade sucked on the bottle as she laid her head back against Andres chest and sighed tiredly.

Cat was fast asleep in her pushchair by this point and they had enough candy to sink a ship.

"Maybe we should call it a night" Beck suggested. Andre agreed, arms aching from carrying Jade for so long and so did Tori, wanting to get her little one into bed soon. Robbie silently nodded, not wanting to wake the sleeping baby he was pushing.

"NO!" Jade screamed, suddenly very awake at the sound of not getting anymore candy.

"Do not yell Jadelyn" Tori scolded with a sharp spank to the back of Jade's thigh. Jade whimpered before beginning to cry as her leg stung and ached where Tori spanked her.

"You have loads of candy honey" Robbie tried to bargain with the crying toddler.

"No wan' go home" Jade whispered, scared she was going to get scolded again. Andre kissed the side of her head and began bouncing her up and down gently on his hip.

"Aren't you tired sweetheart? Don't you want to sleep?" Beck questioned, hoping that reminding Jade how tired she was would cave the stubborn toddler.

Jade frowned and thought for a second before nodding her head "I tiwerd" she agreed before reaching for Beck to carry her rather than Andre. Beck smiled before lifting her off Andres hip and onto his own. Jade sighed as she snuggled down into Becks  
chest and they began to walk home.

Once at home the adults sat on the couch and the babies crawled around on the floor, playing with the large array of toys around them.

Jade tipped her candy over the floor before rummaging through it to find something she wanted to eat.

"Only 2 bits tonight okay, Jade?" Tori told the toddler. Jade picked out a jolly rancher and a small tootsie roll for her two pieces and ate them happily, whilst Cat munched on her candy beside her.

Jade made sure no one was watching before quickly shovelling more sweets into her mouth, smiling when nobody noticed.

Jade crawled over to Tori and held out her sticky hands.  
"C'ean peas" she asked politely and watched as Tori grabbed a wipe and began to clean down her hands and face gently.

After cleaning Jade, Tori lifted her into her lap and asked if she wanted milk, hoping it would send her to sleep so they could watch a movie.

Tori uncovered and Jade latched on sucking gently as sleep took over her senses. From her spot on the floor Cat began to whine for her daddy. Robbie walked over to her and crouched down, asking her what was wrong.  
Cat pointed to Jade and Tori and whined as a few tears slipped down her face.

"You want some milk Kitty?" Robbie questioned softly, trying to avoid an oncoming tantrum.  
"Uh huh" Cat replied with a pout and tears streaming down her face.

"There's a bottle in the cupboard and milk in the fridge if you want to give her that" Tori told Robbie with a smile. Robbie thanked her before going into the kitchen and making Cat a bottle.

By the time Cat had finished her bottle both babies were asleep on Tori and Robbies chests.

Seeings as Cat was sleeping over and Robbie was picking her up the next morning, Tori laid both babies down in Jade's crib, there was more than enough room for both of them to sleep in it.

The others were halfway through watching Halloweentown when they heard Jade's crying and Cats screaming.  
Tori looked deadbeat and half asleep so Beck told her to stay where she was and he would check on the girls.

Beck walked upstairs and into Jade's nursery. He was met with Jade throwing up over herself and Cat whilst crying hysterically and Cat screaming and trying to crawl away from Jade.

Jade looked up as the door opened and whimpered as she thought she was going to be scolded.

"Hey Jadey, you're okay sweetie" Beck tried to sooth her as he picked her carefully out of the crib, being sure not to touch any of the sick she was covered in.  
Luckily she hadnt thrown up on the bedding, only on herself and Cat.

Jade carried on sobbing as she was carried over to the changing table and stripped of her dirty clothes.

"Stop crying baby girl, it's not your fault" Beck tried to calm Jade down, but nothing worked.

"Wan' mommy" Jade sobbed, blinking through the streams of tears. Beck removed her diaper and cleaned her before placing the naked baby in the playpen and doing the same with Cat.

He quickly ran downstairs, not wanting to leave them unattended for long, and told Tori of the situation. The others had left by then so Tori rushed upstairs to her baby.

"You're okay Jade" she assured the toddler as she carried her through to the bathroom with Beck and Cat following.

She began to run a warm bath to clean both babies off when Jade grabbed her stomach and began to groan.  
Before Beck could ask her what was wrong, she threw up all over the bathroom floor again.

Tori sighed and began to rub Jade's back soothingly. "Why do you keep being sick baby? Are you coming down with something?" Tori asked, confusion lacing her voice as she pressed the back of her hand against the girls forehead.

Jade looked up at Tori before saying "oo 'uch candy"  
"You only had two pieces sweetie" Beck said as he lowered Cat into the bath after checking the temperature and began washing her.

Tori frowned, wondering why only two pieces had made Jade sick twice, not knowing Jade had been eating it when no one was watching.

She stood Jade up before picking her up and holding her close, swaying her from side to side.

When Jade was calm Tori placed her down in the tub next to Cat and began washing her body before moving onto her hair.

Beck dried off Cat and Tori dried off Jade before they carried them through to the nursery. Jade played with a stuffed cat whilst Beck diapered Kitty and dressed her in a clean romper before laying her down in the crib.

"C'mere baby, your turn" he whispered to Jade as Tori cleaned the mess in the bathroom and took Jade's bottle, blanket and pacifier into her own room and set them on her bed.

Jade crawled to Beck and raised her arms, he lifted her onto the changing table and slipped a fresh diaper on her, blowing a raspberry on her tummy causing her to erupt in giggles.

He didnt dress her in a romper or onesie, hoping that if she was coming down with something it would keep her temperature down. Beck kissed her cheek as he sat down in the rocking chair and rocked her to sleep.

Tori came back into the nursery 5 minutes later to find Cat asleep in the crib and Jade asleep on Beck's chest. He carried her carefully into Tori's room and laid her gently on the bed, before covering her with the sheets, being careful not to wake  
her.

"Thank you for helping Beck" Tori said as Beck walked out to his car that was parked on the drive.  
"No problem Tor, call if you need anything" he replied before getting into the car and starting it up.

Tori waved Beck off before locking the door and tiredly walking up the stairs and into her room. She snuggled down in her bed next to Jade and pulled her close, running her fingers through her babies hair as she fell deeply asleep.


	10. Birthday Eve

**I do not own victorious or any of the characters in this story.**  
 **I decided to put this chapter up in two halves as it was insanely long if not.**

 **Thank you x**

 ****

Tori smiled as she added another doll to the cart she was pushing. It was her little ones birthday the next day and she was in the toy store picking out Jade's presents.

She chuckled to herself when she looked into the cart, she had almost filled it full with various toys, clothes and candy for Jade.

Tori knew deep down that it was way too much for a toddlers birthday but big Jade hadnt had birthdays since the age of 5, her parents didnt care enough to make her birthdays special, so Tori and the rest of the gang vowed to spoil Jade every birthday  
to make up for it.

Beck had offered to babysit Jade whilst Tori shopped so she wouldnt see her presents early.

30 minutes later Tori loaded the numerous bags into the trunk before slipping into the drivers seat and texting Beck that she was on her way.

"Wan' momma!" Jade sobbed for the tenth time as Beck bounced her gently on his knee, attempting to calm her down.  
"It's okay Jadey, your momma will be here in 30 minutes baby girl" Beck reassured her, leaving a kiss on her cheek as the tears began to slow.

After 10 minutes of cuddling Jade and rocking her gently, the tears had stopped completely. Jade nuzzled her head into the crook of Becks neck, sighing loudly as she slowly calmed down from the screaming.

Jade pulled her head from Becks neck and looked up at him shyly, with wide eyes and a small pout.

Beck noticed the shy, nervous look on Jade's face and asked gently "what's up baby?"  
Jade looked down, playing with the buttons on his shirt before whispering "wan' 'ilkies" with a soft sigh at the end.

Beck smiled down at her and kissed the top of the toddlers head.

"Of course sweetie" he said softly, wondering why she had been so shy to ask for milk.  
Jade frowned slightly, continuing to play with the front of Becks shirt.

"No" she whispered so quietly that Beck had to strain to hear her.  
"Why 'no' honey?"  
"Momma 'ilk" Jade explained, finally meeting Beck's eyes and pouting.

"Your mommy will be home any minute baby, then you can have momma milk" he reassured Jade, beginning to bounce her gently on his knee again.

"Would you like some juice until she gets home?" He offered afterwards, not wanting Jade to be thirsty or hungry when Tori got back.  
"Peas" Jade agreed with a slight nod of her head.

Jade had just finished her bottle when Tori knocked on the RV door before walking inside.

Jade dropped her empty bottle on the floor before smiling and crawling as fast as she could over to her mommy.

Tori smiled and lifted Jade onto her hip, running her fingers through the girls tousled hair.

"Mommy missed you so much Jadey" she said as she kissed the top of her little ones head.  
Jade giggled and waved her arms happily "miss 'ou!" She replied, placing a sloppy wet kiss on Tori's cheek.

Beck walked past them with a large gift bag, filled with wrapped presents. He carried them out to Tori's car and placed them in the trunk, so Jade would have them in the morning.

As he walked back inside Jade giggled, knowing they were for her.

"Mine!" She squealed happily as she reached over to Beck from Tori's arms, making grabbing motions with her fists.

Beck smiled and lifted her onto his hip before hugging her close.  
"Yeah baby girl, they are your presents for your birthday tomorrow!"  
"I big giwl now!" Jade chuckled, holding the ends of Becks long hair in her tiny fists.  
"The biggest!" Tori agreed as she packed all of Jade's belongings into the diaper bag.

When they first started the age play, Tori and Jade agreed that Jade would still have birthdays once a year but would always stay two.

Jade grabbed Tori's fingers gently as her momma strapped her into her car seat and pulled on them softly, gaining Tori's attention.

"Yes, baby?"  
"Paci pweasey" Jade asked shyly, with a pout and matching puppy eyes.

Tori chuckled lightly before grabbing a light blue pacifier from the diaper bag and putting it in her babys mouth.

Beck slipped into the passengers seat and Tori got into the drivers seat, she buckled up before beginning the short journey to her and Jade's house.

Beck opened the back door and lifted Jade from her car seat whilst Tori unlocked the front door.  
"Hungy" she whined, frowning and kicking her legs impatiently.  
"Don't kick Jade. I might drop you" Beck told the wiggling toddler sternly as he carried her into the house.

"Hungy!" Jade yelled, louder this time.  
"I know Jadey, momma heard you the first time" Tori told the girl as she made her way into the kitchen the start on lunch.

Beck gently placed Jade down, holding her waist until she had gained her balance, before going back to the car and bringing the bags of presents inside and hiding them upstairs away from Jade.

"Baba!" Jade shouted as she laid on her back on the kitchen floor, hitting it with her fists. Tori strode over to the antsy toddler before sitting her up and making her look her in the eyes.  
"Jadelyn you will stop this right now or the birthday fairy won't bring you any presents" Tori threatened as she spanked the back of Jade's thighs.

The girl whimpered quietly as her legs stung, but didnt make a fuss incase she didn't get any presents.

"What would you like for lunch Jade?" Tori asked in a softer tone, rubbing Jade's back, knowing the toddler was holding back tears.  
"San'wish peas" Jade answered, holding onto her momma's legs to keep her balance.

By the end of lunch Jade had crumbs all over her face as well as her hands and in her hair.  
Beck chuckled as Tori attempted and failed to pick the crumbs from the squirming babys hair.

With Jade's face and hands cleaned off Tori carried her into the living room and placed her on the couch, in between her and Beck. Jade requested that her mommy should put on Bubble Guppies and watched it intently for 15 minutes before beginning to  
whine.

Jade climbed onto Tori's lap before patting her breast softly.  
"Wan' some" she begged and watched as her momma uncovered before latching on and sucking gently.

Jade played happily in her nursery whilst Beck helped Tori to wrap all of the gifts she had bought that morning. It took a good 20 minutes with the amount Tori had bought and they hid them in her closet when they had done so Jade wouldnt find them.

Walking into the nursery to check on Jade they were met with a completely trashed room. Toys covered every inch of the floor, Jade was laid on her stomach in the middle of the room, playing with two monster high dolls.

"Jadelyn West you will clean this mess up right now" Tori said sternly, raising her voice slightly.  
Jade looked up to her momma and Beck and was met with disappointed looks from both of them.

"No!" She yelled with a deep frown, before turning back to the dolls in front of her. Tori walked over to where Jade was playing and pulled the toys from the toddlers tight grip.  
"No!" Jade shouted again as she tried to grab the dolls back from Tori.  
"You can have your dollies when you tidy your mess Jadelyn" Tori informed Jade, not wanting to have to spank her.

Jade pushed herself up to sit on her butt and thought for a moment with furrowed eyebrows and a huge pout.  
"No wanna!" She said, deciding to disobey Tori again.

At this point Beck walked over to Jade as well and crouched in front of her, making her look him in the eyes.  
"If you don't tidy your toys me or momma will have to spank you Jade" he warned tightly.

"Ou 'elp me?" Jade asked shyly, as she pointed to Beck, afraid she was going to be scolded again.  
Beck and Tori smiled, happy that Jade was finally cooperating with them.  
"Sure sweetheart"

Beck and Jade tidied the mess in the nursery whilst Tori tidied the guest rooms, ready for when the gang slept over that night so everyone would be there for Jade's birthday. This was something they did on every one of little Jade's birthdays and  
they all loved it.

Robbie, Andre and Kitty all arrived at around 3 in the afternoon, Jade decided she wanted to go swimming in the back yard with everyone. They all changed into their swim stuff before Tori and Robbie dressed the toddlers in swim diapers and matching  
pink swimsuits.

They had been in the pool for around an hour and Andre was pushing Jade around in her swim chair when she began to tire.  
Jade yawned and rubbed her eyes with her fists before reaching out and tapping Andres arm lightly.

He smiled at her to show he was listening as he tucked a piece of wet hair behind her ear where it had fell into her face.

"Nap?" Jade questioned, stifling another yawn as Tori swam over to them.  
"What's wrong baby girl?" She questioned when she heard Jade whining.  
"Nap" Jade said again, barely able to keep her eyes open as she reached her arms up to Tori.

Tori lifted Jade out of the chair and set her on her hip before carrying her out of the pool and into the house. The gang dried off and dressed in their clothes before Tori tucked Jade and Cat into Jade's crib for a nap.

"Goodnight sweethearts" she whispered as she flicked off the light, before heading downstairs to the others. Tori, Beck, Andre and Robbie played various card games until the little ones woke up from their nap.

Robbie saw to the girls and changed their diapers before carrying Cat and holding Jade's hand down the stairs.  
"Momma!" Jade cheered as she toddled as fast as she could over to Tori holding her arms out infront of her.

"Hi baby! Did you have a good nap?" She asked as she lifted Jade onto her knee and bounced her up and down.  
"Uh huh" Jade replied before whining that she was hungry.

"What would you like for dinner honey?" Tori questioned, giving the child the choice of anything seeings as it was almost her birthday.  
"PIZZA PWEASE!" Jade all but screamed, and blushed lightly when everyone laughed at her eagerness.

"TV momma?" Jade asked before getting comfy in Tori's lap and holding her thumb with her whole hand protectively.  
Tori turned on the TV and watched My Little Pony with Jade until the pizza arrived.  
She stood up from the couch carefully, holding Jade close before slipping her into one of the high chairs at the table and putting Cat into the other.

Cat sucked happily on her carrot and pea squeezy pouch, giggling when it made a slurping noise. Next to her, Jade munched on half of the cut up pizza on her tray before whining and reaching for Tori.

"Mommy!" She cried, wiggling her fingers and kicking her legs in the high chair.  
"What's wrong baby?" Tori questioned as she rubbed her little ones back in comforting circles.  
"Milk!"  
"Three more pieces and momma will feed you Jadey" Tori tried to bargain with the girl, knowing if she didnt eat more she would be nursing every hour for the rest of the evening.

"I no wanna" Jade whined back in a high pitched voice, with a crumpled face and tears pouring from her eyes.  
"The birthday fairy won't come Jade" Robbie told her as he watched her eyes widen at the thought of not getting presents.

Jade whined but stopped crying and slowly picked up another piece of pizza and biting into it. She decided it was better to eat 3 bites rather than risk upsetting the fairy so she didn't get any presents the next day.

Tori cleaned off Jade's pizza stained face and hands with a wipe before moving onto Cat's whilst Robbie warmed up a bottle for his little one.  
Robbie cradled Cat in his lap, carefully pushing the nipple of the bottle in between her lips and smiling as she began to suck gently.

Tori laid on the couch so Jade could get comfy on her stomach before pulling up her shirt and unclipping her bra. Jade giggled before latching on and sighing happily when her mouth was filled with her favourite milk.

Tori offered to bathe the babies and put them to bed whilst Robbie, Beck and Andre all got some well needed sleep.

After their bath Jade giggled happily and crawled over to her stuffed animals and began to play as Tori lifted Cat onto the changing table. She quickly diapered the tired baby, she was asleep halfway through being dressed in a pair of red footie pyjamas.  
Tori chuckled before lying her down in Jade's crib and covering her over with the sheets.

"You turn sweetie" she whispered to Jade, not wanting to wake Cat. Jade groaned slightly, reluctantly leaving her stuffed lion and puppy on the floor and crawling over to her mommy. She raised her arms and in return was lifted onto the changing table.

Tori braided her little ones long black hair before lying her down, diapering her and dressing her in a light blue onesie with brown bears on it. She carried Jade over to the rocking chair and cradled her in her lap, rocking back and forth gently.

15 minutes into rocking Jade, the toddler was still chatting almost incoherently about how excited she was for her birthday.  
"Jade baby, you gotta go to sleep. It's bye bye time" Tori told Jade exasperatedly for the 10th time.

"I esited!" Jade squealed, wiggling in Tori's grasp.  
"Shh baby, you're going to wake Kitty up"  
Tori decided it would be best for Jade to sleep in her bed so that she didn't wake poor Cat up every 5 minutes during the night.

Tori stood from the chair, setting Jade on her hip before grabbing Jade's blanket, pacifier and stuffed dog and walking into her own room. She laid back against the pillows with Jade lying on top of her, still wide awake.

"You want milkies?" Tori asked Jade, not even trying to cover the annoyance in her voice anymore. Jade was too excited to notice it anyway but nodded frantically at the sound of milk.

Tori sat up slightly before uncovering and allowing Jade to nurse. The sucking motions eventually sent Jade to sleep after 10 minutes and Tori covered up before lying Jade down on the bed and covering her with the sheets. She slipped the pacifier  
into the babys mouth before kissing her forehead and whispering a goodnight to the deeply sleeping Jade.

Tori tiredly stumbled over to her closet, getting Jade's presents from it and taking them downstairs. It took 4 trips up and down the stairs before all the presents were in the living room.  
Tori arranged them neatly before tying pink heart balloons to some of them and flicking the light switch before climbing back up the stairs.

Tori barely made it up the stairs from tiredness, she sighed knowing she would only get a few hours sleep before Jade was up again. She put an arm around Jade and pulled her close, kissing her cheek softly before falling deeply asleep.


	11. Birthday Girl

**i do not own victorious or any of the characters in this story.**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update, this one took a while to write.**

 **Just as a heads up, this is my story and if i dont want to write a backstory, there wont be one. It doesn't mean that i am incapable of writing one or that i dont have any ideas for one, it simply means i dont want to write one.**

 **Thank you❤️**

Jade whimpered softly before waking up, she rubbed her eyes before yawning widely. She rolled around in Tori's bed but she didnt want to wake her momma incase she got scolded. Jade laid as still as she could and tried to get back to sleep but was

way too excited. After lying next to Tori for 20 minutes she felt her diaper begin to sag as she let go, she rolled onto her stomach and held the sheets in tight fists as she slid to the floor.

With both feet safely on the floor she held onto the bed to gain her balance before grabbing her blanket and making her way slowly to Becks room.

She really wanted to go down stairs into the living room to see if the birthday fairy had been but was sure she would get a spanking.

Jade slowly toddled into Becks room and over to the bed, dragging her blanket behind her.

Reaching the side of the bed she reached out and pulled gently on his hand that was hanging over the edge of the bed.

She watched as Beck slowly woke up, stretching out before yawning and looking down to Jade.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" He questioned, wondering why Jade had woken him and not her mommy.

"Uppie" Jade whined, raising her arms up to Beck and wiggling her fingers. Beck lifted the girl under her arms and sat her on the bed next to him. He reached down onto the floor and grabbed the baby blanket before handing it to Jade.

"Mommy s'eep" Jade informed Beck with a slight nod of her head and a pout etched onto her face. "Let's cuddle until she wakes up Jadey" Beck offered, hoping to give the others a little more sleep by keeping Jade busy.

He wasn't annoyed that she had woken him up, it was impossible to be mad at Jade in the morning. She was too cute with her tousled hair and half closed eyes and husky voice to be mad.

"Uh huh" Jade agreed before crawling over to Becks stomach and climbing on it. She snuggled her head down into his chest and sighed happily as he began to run his fingers through her knotted hair.

"Poop" Jade informed Beck, patting the front of her heavy diaper. Beck was reluctant to go into Jade's nursery to change her just yet, seeings as little Kitty was sleeping in there and he know Jade wouldnt be able to stay quiet.

"We can change you in a minute Jadey" he said, hoping the girl wouldn't have a tantrum.

"What are you most excited about today Jadey?" He asked, trying to keep the antsy toddler entertained for a little while.

"Pwesnts!" Jade all but yelled whilst rolling over to sit on Becks stomach and face him.

"Oh really? Which present do you want the most?" He asked, hoping someone in the gang had bought it.

Jade bounced up and down softly on his stomach with her little hands resting on his chest, whilst she thought about what she wanted most of all.

"Powny" she decided after a good 5 minutes referring to a stuffed pony she had seen at the store and had been crazing for for 2 months. Luckily Andre had picked it up the morning before and wrapped it along with his other presents for Jade and brought  
/them over in the afternoon.

Beck managed to keep Jade in his room for another 30 minutes before she began to whine.

"Change diapy!" She whimpered, rolling onto her back and tugging at her feet. Beck looked at the alarm clock, seeing that it was 8.15 he decided the others wouldnt mind being woken up.

Beck got out from under the covers before standing up and stretching.

"C'mon then honey, let's get momma" he said softly around a yawn. Jade squealed before crawling over to the edge of the bed and raising her arms up, wanting Beck to carry her.

Beck walked quietly into Tori's room and chuckled when he saw she was still deeply asleep. He set Jade down on the end of the bed before telling her to wake her mommy up. Jade giggled and crawled onto Tori's stomach, she began to bounce up and down  
/and shout at Tori.

"Wa'e up momma!" She yelled as Tori opened her eyes.

"Okay baby, I'm up" she chuckled as she pulled her little one into a hug.

"Happy birthday sweetie" she whispered in Jade's ear, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Let's go and wake the others whilst momma gets dressed Jadey" Beck said as he lifted Jade and set her on his hip. Tori thanked Beck before jumping out of bed and showering quickly before dressing in black jeans and a plain white shirt.

Tori tied her wet hair up into a bun before going to find the others. They were all in Jade's nursery, chatting happily and trying to keep Jade distracted from going downstairs without Tori.

Robbie lifted Cat off of the changing table and onto his hip after changing her diaper and dressing her in a baby grow.

After saying good morning to everyone, Tori made her way over to the changing table before getting a new diaper, cream, powder and wipes and setting them down next to the table.

"Let's change your diaper birthday girl"

"No!" Jade screamed, thinking she wouldn't get in trouble seeings as it was her birthday.

"Jadelyn, Beck said you went poo poo, so momma needs to change you" Tori explained in a stern tone, hoping this would convince Jade so she didnt have to spank her on her birthday.

"Wan' open pwesnts!"

After 5 minutes Jade still wouldnt let Tori change her and was crying hysterically with her face buried into the carpet. By this time Beck had dressed and walked into the nursery at the sound of crying. He was met with a disheveled Tori holding a

diaper in one hand and pinching the bridge of her nose with the other and Jade face down in the carpet.

He walked over to Jade and sat her up before making her look him in the eyes and saying "Jade, I just saw the birthday fairy, she knows you won't have your diaper changed so she's come back to get all your presents"

Jade's eyes widened as she stopped crying and began to pout instead.

"I no bein' naughty! I 'ave diapy change 'ight now" she said defiantly as she toddled her way over to Tori and raised her arms.

Tori wiped Jade down before applying the cream and powder and taping the new diaper up. She dressed her little one in a light blue sundress before lifting her onto her hip and meeting the rest of the gang at the top of the stairs.

"Ready to go down Jadey?" Robbie asked, holding a wiggling Cat in his arms.

"Yesh yesh yesh!" Jade cheered back and giggled as Tori began to carry her down the stairs with everyone else following.

Jade's mouth fell open when she saw how many presents she had got, the gang had bought even more than they did last year.

Jade squealed excitedly before arching her back and telling her momma she wanted down.

"Oh wow Jade! What a lucky girl you are!" Tori said as she watched her little one toddle over to the huge piles of presents.

"Yay!" Jade cheered in disbelief as the others settled on the couch and Robbie placed Cat on the floor next to Jade.

Cat crawled over to the presents, giggling the whole way. Not understanding that they weren't her presents she reached out one of her tiny hands and picked one up, shaking it jerkily to try and guess what it was.

"No Kitty!" Jade whined, snatching the present away from her. She watched as Cats face scrunched up and her lower lip began to tremble. Robbie quickly went over to Cat and lifted her into his arms rocking her gently to stop the tears. He sat back

down on the couch with Cat in his lap as he began to try to explain that it wasn't her birthday so she didn't get presents.

Jade watched from the floor as everyone tried to calm Cat down, she felt terrible about making her best friend cry. She slowly picked up a small present, holding it in her hands and looking down at it for a minute before crawling over to Cat.

Jade tapped Cat's arm gently and smiled as Cat looked up at her with tear filled eyes and a frown.

She unsurely held out the present to Cat and placed it in the girls hands before crawling back over to her other presents.

Cat giggled and looked down at the thing in her hand before Robbie helped her open it and found a small tub of play doh inside.

"Come here baby girl" Tori said proudly to Jade, giving the toddler a huge hug.

"Momma is so proud of you for sharing your present with Kitty. You're such a big girl now" she said as she kissed Jade's nose lovingly.

Jade chuckled and agreed, waving her arms around happily before crawling back over to her presents.

It took a whole hour before all of Jade's presents were opened, she needed her momma's help to open them as she didn't have enough strength to do it herself.

After each present she would giggle and crawl over to whoever gave it to her and give them the tightest hug she could manage, while squealing "tank ou!"

"What would you like for breakfast sweetie?" Tori asked Jade who was trying to play with every new toy at once. Jade looked up at her mommy before smiling sweetly and saying "peas' cakeys momma?"

"Of course princess" Tori replied before ruffling the toddlers hair and making her way into the kitchen.

"Cuddwles?" Jade questioned shyly, crawling over to Beck who was sitting on the couch and pushing herself up using his knees into a standing position. Beck smiled at Jade before lifting her into his lap and holding her close. He kissed her forehead  
/and bounced her up and down gently. Jade sighed and relaxed into Beck as he began to rub her sides up and down softly.

"T'ank 'ou fo' pwesnts" she whispered, reaching her little arms up and crossing them around Becks neck.

"You're so welcome gorgeous" Beck replied, smiling at how good Jade's manners were.

"Breakfast is ready guys" Tori shouted through to the others in the living room. Beck stood with Jade in his arms and carried her through into the kitchen. He felt a tug on the end of his hair and looked at Jade to find her chewing happily on the

ends of it.

"No Jadey, don't chew my hair baby" he said lightly as he tried to pull the hair from her mouth and fists. His words fell on deaf ears as Jade continued to pull and chew on Becks hair.

"Jadelyn, Beck has asked you nicely now mommy is telling you to stop chewing on his hair before she gives you a time out" Tori said as she plated everyone's pancakes and cut up Jades.

Jade dropped her tight grip on his hair before burying her face in the crook of Becks neck.

"Good girl" Beck praised as he slipped her into the high chair. Breakfast went by pretty smoothly for a change and after being cleaned off Jade and Cat played happily with all the new toys spread out around the living room.

They were playing a game using Jade's new stuffed pony and tiger when Andre noticed Jade begin to pull at her diaper and squirm around every so often.

"Did you go poo poo baby?" He questioned softly not wanting her to think he would get mad at her, running his fingers through the ends of her black hair.

"Uh huh" Jade whispered back, wide, innocent eyes looking up at him.

"Let's go change you Jade" Tori said with a reassuring smile as she held her hand out for Jade to take. In return all Tori got was a frown and a quiet groan.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Wan' pway" Jade whined, pulling at the end of her dress. Tori didn't want Jade to have a tantrum so she compromised and pulled out the changing mat from under the couch.

Tori laid the mat down on the living room floor before lying Jade on it and allowing her to continue playing with Cat, who was sitting next to her.

"Are you wet too Kitty?" Tori asked as she fixed Jade's dress and sat her up, discarding the dirty diaper.

"Poop" Cat replied with a giggle before crawling over to the mat. Tori chuckled back at her and kissed her cheek before lying her down and cleaning Cat too.

"Becky!" Jade whined, shouting through to Beck who was in the kitchen with Andre and Robbie.

"Yes Jade?" He asked as he walked into the living room and crouched in front of her.

"P'ay?" Jade questioned, holding out a baby to Beck and clutching a doll of her own in her other hand. Beck smiled and kissed her forehead before taking the doll and saying "sure birthday girl" and beginning to play with Jade.

"Are you excited about Nozu and the carnival tonight Jadey?" He asked as he watched her attempt to change her dolls diaper before she tucked her into the toy crib.

"Yesh! Me gonna 'ave 'andyf'oss!" Jade cheered, grinning widely and bouncing up and down on her padded bottom. Beck laughed softly at her excitement before continuing to play with her.

Beck, Jade and Cat played for around 15 minutes before Jade whined and reached for Beck.

"You okay baby girl?" He asked as he lifted her into his lap. Jade whimpered, patting Becks chest and pulling at his shirt.

"Milkies peas" she asked politely through groans of impatience.

Beck smiled at Jade before rubbing her back soothingly.

"I can't give you milkies sweetie, go ask your momma" he told Jade as he set her on the ground and watched as she crawled into the kitchen to Tori.

Tori looked down as she felt a tug on her pant leg.

"Hi cutie! What's wrong?" She asked when she saw Jade pouting up at her with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Milk peas"

"Sure baby, let's go" Tori said as she reached down and picked her little one up, holding her close as she carried her into the living room.

Robbie heated up a bottle of milk for Cat before picking her up from the ground and cradling her as she latched on and began to drink her bottle.

Tori laid Jade on her stomach before pulling up her shirt and unclipping her bra. She smiled and patted Jade's padded bottom as the toddler sucked gently on Tori's breast.

Soon both babies were fast asleep, snoring lightly against Tori and Robbies chests.

They laid the babies next to eachother on the couch before covering them with blankets.

Tori turned on the TV on low volume and the adults watched Harry Potter whilst the little ones napped.

As the movie ended Cat began to wake up, rubbing her eyes with her fists and beginning to cry.

"Dada!" She wailed as she felt her wet diaper sagging as she rolled around on the couch trying to reach Robbie.

He changed her diaper and held her in his arms, bouncing as he walked around the living room, smiling as the tears subsided.

Jade was still fast asleep on the couch, oblivious to everything around her.

"Is pasta good for everyone?" Tori asked, standing up from the couch and walking into the kitchen. After receiving a nod from everyone she set to work boiling the pasta. Tori looked at the clock, seeing that it was 1.30pm she asked Beck to wake Jade  
/up, knowing that if the girl slept any longer she wouldn't sleep that night.

Beck crouched at the side of the couch, rubbing Jade's back in circles to get her to wake some.

"Wake up Jadey, its lunch time" he whispered softly, as Jade groaned and rolled away from him.

"C'mon baby girl, wake up" he tried again as tears began to pour from Jade's eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" Beck asked, concerned as to why the child was crying so hard when she had only just woken up.

"S'eepy" Jade replied, tiredness lacing her voice. She was still tired due to waking up so early that morning and didnt want to wake up yet.

"You can't sleep any more beautiful, don't you want pasta?" He questioned, hoping the sound of food would wake Jade up more. Jade squinted up at him before nodding slightly and slowing her tears.

"Wet. Me sowwy" she whispered, raising her arms up to Beck and opening and closing her fists showing him what she wanted.

"You're okay Jadey, don't worry about it" he said as he uncovered her and picked her up, hugging her tightly before lying her down on the changing mat that was still on the living room floor.

"Let's go get some lunch baby Jadey" he cooed after changing her as he held his hands out for Jade to take. He held her hands as she walked unsteadily into the kitchen where the rest of the gang were already eating.

"Uppie" Jade asked around a yawn, pointing to her high chair.

Beck lifted the toddler into the chair before sitting down in his own seat and tucking into the pasta.

"What's wrong baby?" Tori asked when she noticed Jade wasn't touching her food. Jade looked up at Tori from her high chair tray and sighed before whispering "tiwerd"

"I'm sorry honey but you needed to eat lunch" Tori said smiling sadly at the squirming girl.

"Ou feed me?" Jade questioned as she patted Andres forearm softy with her hand. Andre smiled and kissed Jade's cheek, earning a small giggle from the girl before picking up her plastic fork and feeding her some pasta.

When they had finished lunch, Tori grabbed a few wipes before cleaning Cat's face and hands.

"Snuggle momma?" Jade questioned as she held her hands out to be cleaned. Tori smiled, happy that her little one still loved having cuddles with her.

"Sure baby girl" she answered as she lifted Jade from the high chair she was confined in and set her on her hip.

"Momma loves you so much Jade" Tori whispered into her babys ear as she cradled her and hugged her tight.

"Lub momma" Jade replied, sighing happily and snuggling further into her mommy.

In the kitchen Andre and Beck lit the candles on Jade's surprise birthday cake. It was shaped like a unicorn and its horn was iced in bright colours, Jade was sure to love it.

Beck smiled as he carried the cake through to the living room and over to Jade who still had her face buried in Tori's neck.

"Oh my goodness! Look Jadey!" Tori said excitedly, gaining the girls attention immediately. Jade pulled her head up and looked over to Beck as he carried the cake towards her. Jade squealed and bounced happily on Tori's stomach when she saw that it  
/was a unicorn.

They all sung happy birthday to Jade as she giggled and blushed lightly, clinging to Tori's hand.

"Blow them out honey" Tori told Jade as she looked at the overjoyed look on her little girls face.

Jade tried several times to blow out the candles but couldnt blow out enough air due to her asthma.

"Ou' wan' he'p me kitty?" Jade offered and smiled as Cat crawled over to her and the cake. Cat and Jade blew the candles at the same time, successfully blowing them out.

Robbie carried the cake back into the kitchen to cut slices for everyone and Jade snuggled back down into Tori smiling when she felt her kiss the top of her head.

"Tank ou' for cake momma" she whispered, placing a wet, sloppy kiss on her mommy's cheek.

"You're so welcome baby."

Jade wriggled on Tori's chest before sighing and whining loudly.

"Whats up buttercup?"

Jade giggled at the name before saying "I hot mommy" and rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"It is pretty hot today sweetie, would you like momma to take your dress off for you?" Tori replied, pressing the back of her hand against Jade's forehead to check she was just hot and not getting a fever.

Jade nodded as Tori grabbed the bottom of her dress and lifted it up, pulling her small arms gently through the arm holes. She folded the dress neatly before putting it on the couch next to them and carrying Jade through to the kitchen to get some  
/cake.

Within 15 minutes of eating the cake Jade was running around the living room, giggling loudly as Beck chased her. The icing on the cake had made Jade hyper and Tori was letting her run off some of the energy she had gained.

"I'm gonna get you Jade!" Beck chuckled crawling around on all fours so that he was the same speed as Jade.

"Nooo!" Jade laughed as she toddled away from him.

After Jade had calmed down slightly, she and Cat played quietly together with Jade's new My Little Pony figures whilst Robbie, Beck and Andre helped Tori to tidy up the kitchen from lunch.

As Jade moved around the living room floor her diaper became more and more uncomfortable. She knew she wasn't dirty but it was hurting her, so she pulled up her dress and tugged as hard as she could at the front of it until the two taped sides came  
/loose. Jade pulled the dry diaper off completely, leaving it on the living room floor before crawling into the kitchen to ask her momma for some milk.

Jade, now completely naked, used Tori's leg to pull herself into a standing position before holding onto her thigh and saying "milkies!" in a high pitched voice, bouncing up and down slightly.

Tori looked down and saw Jade wasn't wearing a diaper, she frowned, wondering what had happened.

"Where's your diaper beauty?" She asked softly, not wanting Jade to think she was mad at her.

"Hurwt" Jade replied before whining for milk again.

"Can you be a big girl for mommy and lie down? Momma will give you milkies straight after baby" Tori promised. Jade pouted but didnt fuss and allowed Tori to lie her down on the floor. Tori checked Jade, finding her red and raw.

"You have diaper rash beautiful" Tori told the squirming girl sadly.

Jade began to cry as it hurt more and more, Tori kissed her cheek a few times to cheer her up slightly.

"Maybe Becky will put some cream on you baby" Tori cooed, hoping Beck wouldnt mind whilst she finished tidying the kitchen.

"C'mon Jadey" Beck said as he picked the crying girl up and carried her upstairs, avoiding any discomfort walking would have caused Jade.

As he applied the rash cream Jade began to scream and cry harder. Ignoring the burning in her throat she continued to yell as her chest began to hitch.

"OWWIES!" Jade shrieked, chewing on her fingers as she became more and more out of breath.

"Almost done Jadey, hold still princess" Beck tried to reassure her as she wiggled and kicked her legs at him. He taped up the new diaper and lifted a still naked Jade into his arms, he paced around the room rubbing her back and kissing her cheek.

"Shhh, I'm sorry sweetie. It'll feel better soon baby girl" Beck whispered as Jade began to calm down from the motions of Beck walking around.

"Stop crying Jadey, you'll make you asthma bad honey"

Jade hiccuped as she tried to stop the tears completely, she didnt want her chest to hurt on her birthday.

Soon Jade was calm and Beck carried her back downstairs, she giggled as he tickled her bare stomach lightly.

Jade sat in Becks lap on the couch, Cat had asked to watch Mulan and Jade wanted to watch it too. She wiggled around on Beck for a while before sighing and pulling at his shirt to get his attention.

"Diapy owwie" she whimpered as a fresh tear slipped down her face. Beck wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her head before saying "I know princess but you gotta keep it on so you don't have an accident"

Jade sighed and laid down more so that she wasnt sitting on her bottom, it relieved the pain a little but not completely. Beck stroked her hair, trying to comfort her as the movie began.

"Come here please sweetheart, we have to put your dress back on so we can go for your birthday dinner" Tori said to Jade after the movie ended. Jade toddled over to Tori and allowed her to redress her in her blue dress.

"Look what mommy got you Jade, now everyone will know its your birthday!" Tori said happily as she showed Jade a pink badge that said "Birthday Girl" on it.

Jade's eyes lit up and she giggled happily hugging Tori as tightly as her little body could manage.

Tori put the badge on Jade's dress before lifting her and setting her on her hip, she carried her out to Becks car and strapped her into the car seat, leaving a kiss on her cheek before closing the door.

There wasnt enough room for everyone in one car so Beck had offered to drive Tori and Jade to Nozu and Andre was driving Robbie and Cat.

Jade sung at the top of her voice along with the radio the whole way to the restaurant and giggled when she began to dance slightly in her car seat.

The gang had just finished their sushi and Tori was wiping rice from Jade's face and hands when her little one smiled and asked "I s'ow Becky big giwl cup?" Referring to when she had used her momma's 'big girl cup' the week before. Tori chuckled,

not knowing how pleased Jade had really been when she drank from the cup.

"Sure baby" she chuckled, ruffling Jade's hair softly and kissing her nose gently.

"Momma will hold the cup again okay, baby?" Tori asked, making sure Jade didn't have a tantrum when she wasnt allowed to hold it herself. Jade nodded and smiled before tapping Becks arm and saying "wook it Becky" as Tori held the cup up to her mouth.  
/Beck looked over and smiled at how cute Jade was before watching as Tori tipped the cup slightly.

Like the time before, Jade giggled and the water ran down her chin none going into her mouth.

"Oh my goodness!" Beck said in an excited tone, Jade giggled and screamed "ike a big giwl!" whilst holding onto his arm and gripping it tightly.

"You're the biggest girl I've ever seen Jade!" He replied, making the already proud Jade even prouder.

The gang split the bill before grabbing their coats and slipping them on. Cat giggled as Robbie tickled her stomach lightly and lifted her from the high chair, she wrapped her little arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. "Dada" she  
/whispered, snuggling further into him.

"Don't fall asleep Kitty Cat, we're going to the carnival baby" Robbie said as he patted her padded butt softly and kissed her hair a few times.

"Momma!" Jade squeaked, raising her arms above her head and wiggling her fingers. Tori smiled and took Jade's hands, kissing each of them softly before lifting her out of the high chair and holding her close. Tori tried to set Jade on the ground but  
/everytime her feet touched the floor, Jade would pull on the ends of Tori's shirt and scream, earning them many strange looks, not that they cared.

"Huggies momma" Jade whimpered when Tori tried to put her down for the third time.

"Okay baby" she replied, now understanding why Jade didnt want to be put down and setting her on her hip, stroking her hair lovingly and bouncing up and down slightly.

"Momma! Wan' uppie'!" Jade whined the whole way to the carnival.

"Jadey baby, momma can't hold you until we get there, you'll get owwies if you aren't in your car seat Jadey" Tori explained, turning round and rubbing the toddlers knee comfortingly.

Jade frowned and pulled her leg abruptly away from Tori's touch, crossing her legs in her car seat and huffing loudly.

"Jade, lose the attitude please" Tori warned, not wanting Jade to think she could be fussy just because it was her birthday.

Jade pouted and her face scrunched up as tears began to pour from her eyes. Tori frowned at the girl, wondering why a light scolding had made her cry. Even when Tori scolded Jade properly she wouldnt cry unless she got a spanking with it.

"Why are you crying cutie?" she asked, as she turned around fully in the passengers seat so she could speak to Jade properly.

"Ow!" Jade replied, matter of factly, wide tearful eyes staring up at her momma.

"Whats ow sweetie?" Tori asked, trying to work out how Jade got hurt from sitting in a car seat.

Jade's pout got larger as she deepened her frown. She sighed before reaching down and pulling at her diaper. "Ow!" She repeated, kicking her legs and squirming in the seat, trying to get more comfortable.

Tori felt terrible for Jade, she hated seeing her little one upset or in pain, especially when there was nothing she could do to make it better.

"Mommy's sorry baby girl, your rash will get better soon" Tori promised before rubbing Jade's knee again and turning back around in her seat as they entered the parking lot of the carnival.

Jade continued to cry and whine as she tried to pull off her diaper, like she had that morning.

Beck looked in the rear view mirror as he heard Jade grunt with effort, pulling at the taped sides of the diaper.

"You can't take your diaper off beautiful" he told her, bringing Tori's attention to what Jade was doing.

"Yesh!" Jade argued and frowned as she looked back down and pulled up her dress again, reaching for the front of her diaper.

"Baby, you gotta keep it on so you don't have an accident. You can't use big girl panties yet" Tori reminded Jade of their recent attempts at potty training the girl. Jade hadn't gotten the hang of realising the feeling of needing the toilet and didn't  
/tell Tori when she needed to go resulting in lots of accidents. Eventually Tori decided to keep Jade in diapers and not bother with potty training, seeings as Jade just wanted to stay two anyway.

After Beck pulled up and parked in the parking lot of the carnival, Tori jumped out and quickly went to the back door to get Jade out before she managed to get the diaper off. She set Jade on the ground as the others came over and joined them.

"Okay Jade, you must hold one of the grown ups hands at all times, do you understand?" Tori asked the toddler, looking her in the eyes to make sure she was listening.

"Uh huh" Jade agreed, smiling excitedly at Tori and giggling slightly.

"Old momma an' Becky" Jade decided, taking a hold of Tori and Becks hands and toddling happily in the middle of them, trying to keep her balance. Robbie pushed Cat in her push chair behind them with Andre walking beside him.

The adults took turns to take Cat and Jade on all the kiddie rides at the carnival, they were going to get a drink and snack when Jade pulled on Robbies arm, whilst bouncing up and down despite her feet hurting from walking for so long.

"What's up Jadey?" He asked balancing a giggling Cat on his hip and ruffling Jade's wind swept hair with his spare hand.

Jade turned around and pointed to the biggest roller coaster at the carnival, her eyes lit up and she let out a small giggle before saying "dat un!" in a begging tone.

Robbie looked at the ride she was pointing to, unsure if Jade should be allowed on it.

"I'm not sure about that one Jade, maybe you should ask mommy" he said, deciding that was better than saying she couldnt go on it and making her have a tantrum.

"Mommaaa!" Jade called loudly, feet hurting too much to face walking over to Tori who was buying drinks at one of the stalls.

"Hang on baby"

Jade groaned impatiently as she waited for Tori to pay for the drinks and watched as the queue for the ride get bigger.

"Hi sweetie, what's up?" Tori asked Jade as she lifted her little one onto her hip and kissed her cold nose softly. Jade smiled at the action before gripping onto Tori's shirt with one fist and pointing to the ride with the other.

"Dat un peas!" She asked politely, giving her momma her best puppy eyes.

Tori knew Jade would hate the ride if she went on it, she could barely handle the kiddie rides without being scared.

Tori began to bounce Jade as she tried to think of a nice way to let her down without causing a tantrum.

"Maybe not that one, beautiful" she said softly, looking over to the rest of the gang, hoping they would help her tell Jade it was too big. Jade frowned before letting out a deep growl and burying her head into Tori's neck, trying and failing to hide  
/her

disappointment.

Tori rocked the sad girl gently hoping to sooth her somewhat. If Jade really wanted to go on it she wouldnt stop her, but that didnt mean she wouldnt try to put her off going on it, she was very protective of Jade and didnt like her going on big rides  
/incase she got hurt.

Andre walked over to the girls when he heard the soft sniffles that were muffled in Tori's neck.

"That ride is very scary Jade, even I won't go on that one!" He lied, hoping that telling Jade that even an adult wouldnt go on would put her off. Beck began to play with Jade's hair and rub her back as she snuggled deeper into Tori.

"Weally wanna momma!" She whispered into Tori's ear, hoping she would be the only one to hear her. The disappointment and lack of hope in Jade's voice hit Tori's heart and she finally crumbled.

"You can go on the big ride if you let momma ride with you" she bargained, setting Jade on the ground and wiping her tears away with her thumbs.

Jade smiled and nodded eagerly, lacing her little hand with her momma's and trying to drag her tired feet towards the queue entrance.

"Mommy" Jade whimpered quietly as they were strapped into the ride. "You're okay baby, do you want to hold momma's hand cutie?" Tori offered, knowing the toddler was terrified already. Jade was big enough for any of the rides at the carnival, but

being in the mindset of a two year old for many years had made her think like one so she didnt like many rides.

Jade sniffled and nodded her head jerkily as Tori laced her fingers with the girls small hand.

As soon as the ride began, Jade started to whimper and pout.

"No!" She screamed, clutching her mommys hand like her life depended on it.

"Baby girl, youre okay, it's supposed to be fun sweetie" Tori tried to comfort Jade but nothing worked and Tori could see a drop coming up. Jade hadn't seen it through her tears so when it happened she was stunned for a few seconds before screaming  
/and bursting into fresh tears.

"Jadey stop crying honey"

"No 'ike" Jade sobbed back, followed by "wan' uppie" in a worried tone. Tori turned her head and smiled, squeezing her little ones hand tightly and bringing it up to her lips and leaving a kiss on her white nuckles.

"You're okay, it's almost over, you're safe baby and momma's got you" Tori said, before warning Jade of the last drop coming up.

Jade screamed and sobs wracked her body as the ride came to a stop. The ride attendant unstrapped the two before giving Jade and Tori a disapproving look. Tori hated when people judged her little girl when she was crying, it only made it worse, so  
/she retorted with a sharp glare of her own and smiled when the man scurried away.

Tori turned back to Jade, she was frozen in her seat, crying and yelling still. "Let's go baby, let's get some candyfloss" Tori offered trying to cheer the girl up and get her off the ride. Jade just sat there not making any attempts to move from

the seat and sobbing loudly.

Tori reached down and picked the terrified girl up before setting her on her hip and carrying her back to the others. Jade gripped Tori's shirt with shaking fists and continued to cry, burying her head into Tori's neck.

The gang began to try and calm Jade, with soothing movements and reassuring words.

"Wow Jadey, you're much braver than me" Andre said, trying to make the toddler pleased that she had done something that he wouldnt. Jade shook her head and coughed as her chest hitched.

"You're such a big girl!" Beck exclaimed, stroking her hair softly. Jade gripped Tori's shoulders harder as sobs wracked her body.

Tori began to bounce her up and down, kissing the side of her head every so often.

"It's all over sweetie, you're safe with momma" she whispered in the girls ear, patted her bottom gently. Jade pulled her head from Tori's shoulder and sniffed as the tears began to slow. Tori smiled reassuringly at Jade, whilst the others either

rubbed her back or played with her long hair.

"Shh, stop crying, your chest will get sore cutie" Tori said as she watched Jade attempt to wipe her snot, tear and drool covered face with her small fists.

She walked over to the diaper bag and grabbed a wipe, before gently cleaning Jade's face off.

"Would you like some candyfloss big girl?" Beck asked nicely as he held out the bag to Jade. Jade sniffled before reached over and grabbing a handful.

"T'ank ou" she whispered, voice hoarse from screaming.

Tori kissed Jade's head one last time before trying to set her on the ground. Jade whimpered through a mouthful of candyfloss and reached her arms back up.

"Huggies" she whined, bouncing up and down slightly.

"Two seconds baby, let momma sit down and then we can have huggies" Tori said as she sat down and got comfortable on one of the wooden benches, before lifting Jade into her lap and holding her close.

"Milkies?"

"Not right now princess" Tori answered, wishing Jade wouldnt keep asking in public places.

Jade sighed dramatically but was too tired to put up a fight.

"Baba?" She questioned next, hoping her momma had remembered to pack one.

Tori smiled, happy that the toddler hadnt fought with her for milk. "Sure sweetie" she replied, reaching into the diaper bag and pulling out a bottle.

"What's wrong honey? It's your baba, it's what you wanted baby girl" Tori said when Jade pouted and wouldn't take the bottle she was being handed. She looked down, fiddling with the buttons on Tori's shirt before looking up at her bashfully and saying  
/"ou do it momma" Tori smiled as she placed the nipple of the bottle in between her little ones lips and bounced her gently.

With the rocking motions and soft kisses every so often Jade soon fell deeply asleep, worn out from her busy birthday. The gang decided it would be best to leave whilst Jade was asleep so they didnt have to face another meltdown when the girl didn't  
/want to leave.

Beck and Tori drove home in comfortable silence, both singing along to the radio every so often as Jade slept peacefully in the back. Arriving home, Tori thanked Beck for driving her and Jade before waving him off and holding her baby close to her  
/chest and walking inside.

She chuckled at the sight she was met with, there were toys and all of Jade's new presents covering the living room and wrapping paper was strewn across the carpet. Deciding she was too tired and would tidy in the morning, Tori locked the front door  
/and carried Jade carefully upstairs.

Jade woke up as Tori took off her dress, she rubbed her eyes with her fists before sitting up slightly and realising she was home.

"Momma" she said, making grabbing motions with her fists.

"Hold tight birthday girl, momma's gotta change this poo poo diaper" Tori explained as she wiped Jade down.

Tori dressed Jade in a mint coloured romper before lifting her into her arms and making her way over to the rocking chair. Jade groaned from tiredness and began to pull up Tori's shirt. Tori got the message and uncovered, before guiding Jade's head  
/to her breast.

Jade nursed for no more than 5 minutes before she was passed out on Tori's chest. Tori chuckled and kissed Jade's forehead, whispering a goodnight before placing her in the crib.

She covered the baby with the sheets and a blanket before placing a paci in her mouth and putting her new pony next to her.

"I love you baby girl" she whispered as she left the nursery, knowing she wouldnt get a reply.

Tori rubbed her eyes and yawned as she made her way into her own room. After getting into her pyjamas and braiding her hair, Tori rolled into bed, head barely hitting the pillow before she was deeply asleep, hoping Jade would have tired herself out,  
/allowing Tori a lie in the next day.


	12. Movies

**I do not own victorious or any of the characters in this story.**  
 **  
**

 **Okay so as someone requested this is Jade and Tori at the cinema.**

 ****

 **Hope you enjoy❤️**

 ****

 **I already have ideas for the next 2 chapters but let me know anything you wanna see after those x**

 ****

 ****

Tori sighed as she tried to avoid getting annoyed and began to chase the naked baby around the nursery.

Tori had planned to take Jade to the movies for her first time but was a little sceptical about whether or not her little one could stay quiet and still long enough without disturbing the other people in the movie.

Jade giggled happily as she toddled as fast as she could away from her mommy in just her diaper. Jade had woken up in a good mood that day and Tori thought she would be easier to handle.

"Jade darling, I know you're excited about the movies but momma has to change your poo poo diaper or your rash will get worse baby" Tori cooed, hoping her soft tone would calm Jade down.

"Nooo!" Jade giggled happily as she crawled as fast as she could out of her nursery and into her mommy's room. Tori ran her hand through her hair before following the path Jade took. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the toddler curled in a small  
ball beneath her vanity, Tori smiled knowing the girl was trying to hide.

"Oh no! Momma can't find Jadey, she will have to go to the movies without her!" Tori teased, knowing this would for sure get Jade to stop misbehaving.  
Jade's eyes widened as she uncurled herself and ran as fast as she could to Tori.

"Oh there's my Jadey Bear!" Tori chuckled as she caught Jade in her arms and spun her around, kissing her cheek and holding her close. Jade made happy noises as she waved her arms and kicked her little legs excitedly.

"Lets get you out of that diaper big girl" Tori said as she laid Jade down on the changing table.  
"Poopy diapy!" Jade agreed, laughing slightly at her own choice of words and allowing Tori to untape the diaper. Tori discarded the soiled diaper before going back over to Jade and beginning to wipe her down.

"Owwies!" Jade yelled as a few tears began to slip down her face.  
"Mommy's so sorry beautiful" Tori replied softly, hating that she was causing her baby pain.  
"OW!"  
She gently applied some rash cream and smiled as Jade stopped the tears and sighed in relief when the cold cream soothed her sore bottom.

After calming Jade and dressing her in black jeans and a long sleeved white shirt, Tori carried her downstairs and slipped her into the high chair, before tying a bib around her little girls neck.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Tori questioned as she looked in the fridge at what she could offer the girl.  
"Me no no momma" Jade informed Tori as she began to whine from being hungry.

"Do you want pancakes? Or maybe bacon? Eggies? Yogu-"  
Tori was cut off by Jade who shouted "EGGIES PWEASE!" at the top of her voice.  
Tori laughed and grabbed two eggs and began to scramble them.

"Sweetie will you please eat your eggies nicely?" Tori asked Jade who currently was chewing on a piece of egg with her mouth wide open, giggling when pieces of egg flew across the table.  
Tori's request fell on deaf ears as Jade picked up another handful of egg and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Momma asked you nicely Jadelyn, now she is telling you to eat your eggies nicely or you will get a time out"  
Jade's ears suddenly worked at the sound of a time out and she began to tear up and shake her head as her bottom lip trembled.

The toddled sniffed loudly and used her fist to wipe her face before picking up a small piece of her egg and eating it with her mouth closed.  
"There's momma's good girl" Tori praised, smiling to reassure Jade that she wasn't going to get a time out.

"Wan' some" Jade asked with a smile as she pointed to Tori's chest. Tori smiled back at the girl, ruffling her bed hair as she grabbed a wipe from the counter.  
"Let momma clean your face then you can have milkies cutie"  
Hearing this Jade's face dropped, her smile turned into a pout and her eyebrows furrowed into a frown.  
Tori raised an eyebrow at the toddlers attitude before trying to wipe the egg and drool from Jade's face.

Jade whined loudly and moved her head away from the wipe, growling when Tori gently grabbed a hand and began to clean it.  
"Jade, do not have attitude with mommy" Tori warned with a tight tone, letting the girl know not to push it any further.

"Milk!" Jade yelled in return, sobbing as she fell to the floor and began to scream and hit the ground with her fists.

Tori tried to coax the girl out of her tantrum but after a full 5 minutes of Jade screaming incoherently she decided it would be best to wait it out until Jade had tired herself out.

Whilst Jade was screaming and crying on the kitchen floor Tori made her a bottle of cold water, to sooth the girls throat that was bound to be sore after all the screaming.

By the time she had made the bottle and washed the breakfast dishes, Jade had calmed down and had stopped screaming, though there was still a steady flow of tears down the girls cheeks.

"Do you feel better now honey?" Tori asked as she picked Jade up and cradled her until the tears stopped completely.  
Jade didnt reply but grabbed the bottle Tori was holding out to her, taking the biggest mouthful she could and smiling slightly as it soothed her throat and stomach.

Seeings as the movie didn't start till 1pm Tori sat down on the couch with Jade in her lap and they began to play with some of Jade's dolls. After attempting to change her dolls diaper and put her in the toy crib Jade began to pull up her mommy's  
shirt and tried to latch on through Tori's bra.

"No milkies till lunch time darling, you shouldn't have had a tantrum" Tori told the now pouting girl on her lap.  
"Whyyy!?" Jade whined, gripping the front of Tori's bra with her fists and trying to pull it down.  
Tori gently prised the girls hands off her bra and covered up before making Jade look her in the eyes and saying "you threw a tantrum and that is not okay Jade. You can't have any more momma milk till lunch time okay?"

Jade pouted and visibly saddened but didnt make a fuss, not wanting to risk a spanking or going even longer without her milk. Tori smiled sadly at the crestfallen baby and pulled her closer, patting her padded bottom softly and kissing the top of  
her head.

After cuddling for a few minutes Jade pulled on Tori's finger to get her momma's attention. Tori looked down and smiled at the girl, wondering why she looked so nervous.  
"What's up baby girl? You're okay" she reassured, cooing to Jade and kissing her cheek as she sat her upright in her lap facing her.

Jade continued to look up at Tori with wide eyes and a shy look on her face as she fiddled with the neckline of her momma's shirt.  
"Baba peas?" Jade whispered, tilting her head to the side and praying Tori wouldn't get mad, like she had when Jade asked for milk.

Tori saddened when she heard how scared Jade was to ask her a simple question. She gave the child a wide smile, kissing her forehead lovingly before saying "of course you can have your baba honey, you don't have to be scared to ask momma for anything  
you want, okay gorgeous?" Tori used the nicknames that Jade loved the most, knowing they would sooth the girl and stop her from being scared or worried.

Jade giggled, her uncertain face turning to a small smile as she heard the names her momma called her.  
"Otay! No scarwed!" Jade agreed leaning forward into Tori's chest and snuggling into her as far as she could.

Passing Jade her bottle of juice, Tori lifted the girl and settled her on her hip, carrying her up the stairs so she could focus on her drink.

"Are you going to be a good girl and play on mommy's bed whilst she gets a diaper bag ready?" Tori asked Jade as she gently placed the toddler on her own bed and supplied her with a few toys.

Jade replied with a "uh huh!" and a defiant nod of her head before giggling and crawling on the bed over to her favourite stuffed dog and beginning to play.

Tori smiled and ruffled her little ones hair before packing 3 diapers, powder, cream and wipes in a black rucksack along with spare clothes for Jade, just in case.

Turning around and seeing that Jade was contently playing with a Snow White and an Elsa doll she decided to take the time to apply a thin layer of makeup and curl the ends of her long brown hair.

"Uppies peas" Jade whined as Tori finished curling the last piece of hair. Tori smiled and walked over to Jade, she grabbed the diaper bag and lifted the whining toddler onto her hip. Jade smiled happily and wrapped her tiny arms around her momma's  
neck, snuggling into Tori's neck as far as she could.

"Time for the movies big girl!" Tori informed Jade, bouncing her up and down slightly on her hip.  
"Diapy firwst peas!" Jade squealed politely, patting her bottom softly to show Tori what she had done.

Tori smiled, pleased with Jade's manners and that she hadn't fussed about being wet.  
"Well done for no fussing gorgeous, your such a good girl!" Tori cooed in the baby voice she reserved just for her little one.  
Jade giggled and smiled as she was placed on the changing table, happy that her momma was proud of her for asking nicely.

Tori patted Jade's bottom as she carried her downstairs after changing her diaper, sitting her as far back as she could on the couch so she wouldn't fall.  
"Which socks would you like honey?" Tori asked, knowing Jade would have a tantrum if she didnt get to decide.

Jade's face scrunched in concentration as she looked between the monkey socks and the puppy ones.  
"Unkey sockies!" She cheered, opening and closing her little fists towards the monkey socks.  
"Okay, baby girl"

Tori pulled the socks onto Jade's wriggling feet before slipping some brown boots on. She stood Jade up and held both of her hands above her head, helping the girl to walk out to the car.

After strapping Jade into her car seat, Tori quickly ran back into the house to grab her purse and the diaper bag. She placed them on the passenger seat and passed Jade a bottle of milk before slipping into the drivers seat and starting up the car.

Tori had decided they would have lunch when they got home from the movies rather than before they went, trying to avoid having to go to the bathroom to change Jade halfway through the movie.

"You gotta try not to pee pee or poo poo during the movie, okay baby? You don't want to miss the movie to have your diaper changed do you?" Tori asked, hoping Jade would listen and be able to hold it in until after the movie finished so they didn't  
disturb anyone by leaving.

"No momma" Jade replied, before beginning to sing along with the radio.

Jade sang at the top of her voice, to every song that played on the drive. Tori frowned as she noticed Jade was coughing slightly every so often and rubbing her eyes with her little hands.

"What's wrong sweetie?"  
"Owwie" Jade answered with a pout and a slight whine in her tone.  
"What's owwie beautiful?" Tori asked, concerned that Jade's asthma was playing up again.  
Jade unsurely reached up and pointed to her throat, showing her momma what was hurting her.

Tori looked in the mirror to see Jade pouting and pointing to her throat.  
"Is it your asthma sweetie?" She asked worriedly, hoping it wasn't as Jade had only just gotten over her last few bad attacks.

"No! Fwoat owwies" Jade lisped, whine evident in her voice.  
"Are you getting sick baby? Are you hot?"  
Jade pressed a hand against her own forehead and smiled when she found it to be normal temperature.

"No sicky momma" she informed Tori before beginning to sing again. Tori decided the girls throat hurt from all the screaming she had done that day, considering Jade was now dancing in her car seat she didnt seem to be sick.

Tori chuckled as she caught sight of her little one wiggling her bottom and waving her arms around as she sung as loud as she could around high pitched giggles.  
"You're the most brilliant dancer momma has ever seen Jadey!" Tori praised, hoping it would keep the girl in a good mood for a while.

Tori struggled to pull Jade's arms through the straps in her car seat as the toddler wiggled and screamed excitedly, happy that they were finally at the cinema.  
She lifted Jade from the car and set her on her feet, holding her waist whilst the toddler gained her balance.

Jade wiggled and whined until her mommy let go of her waist before dropping to the floor and crawling as fast as she could on the sidewalk to the door of the cinema.

Tori quickly rushed after Jade and grabbed her waist picking her up and setting her on her feet.  
"Jade, I know you are excited but you must not run away from mommy" Tori lightly scolded as she made Jade look her in the eyes. She continued on to say "and if you don't want momma to carry you then you gotta walk because the ground is dirty"

Jade pouted slightly but nodded her head before saying "sowwy momma" Tori kissed her forehead and smiling reassuringly "You're okay baby girl"  
Jade smiled back before looking down at her knees, her grin fell and was replaced with a frown as she pointed at her legs.  
"Deans 'irty momma" she pouted.  
"It's okay sweetie, it'll come out in the wash"  
"I sowwy" Jade whispered as her lower lip began to tremble.  
Tori was quick to grab a pacifier and place it gently in Jade's mouth, stopping the oncoming tears.

"Baby, it's nothing to worry about, you're okay sweetie" Tori cooed to Jade hugging her as tight as her small body could handle. Jade had always been overly concerned when she messed up her clothes or toys, she didn't like ruining the things her momma  
bought for her.

"Hold peas!" Jade squealed when Tori had calmed her down and stopped her from worrying about her jeans. Tori lifted Jade and smiled when she felt the toddlers legs wrap tightly around her waist and her arms link behind her neck.

"Are you sure you still want to see Toy Story, princess?"  
Jade giggled and bounced in Tori's arms before saying "yesh peas!"  
Tori paid for the tickets before carrying Jade over to the candy they were selling in the cinema. She placed Jade down on her feet, letting her gain her balance before asking which candy she wanted.

"Dis 'un momma?" Jade questioned holding a small bag of sour patch kids in her tight grasp.  
"Of course princess" Tori replied leading the toddler over to the counter to pay for them.

After paying for Jade's candy, Tori carried her into the screen room that the movie was playing in. She sat Jade gently down in a chair before sitting next to her.  
Jade was way too excited and wiggled way too much for Tori to be comfortable with her being in a normal chair.

"Hey Jadey, would you like to sit in momma's lap?" Tori questioned, trying to make it seem as though she was offering Jade a treat rather than telling her she was too little to sit in the chair and cause a tantrum.

Jade smiled and giggled, nodding her head frantically at the sound of getting to cuddle with her momma for the 2 hours the movie was on for. Tori carefully helped Jade out of her chair and into her lap, Jade snuggled back against Tori so she could  
till see the screen and sighed contently as she felt her mommy begin to stroke her hair.

Jade pulled on Tori's fingers to gain her attention as they waited for the movie to begin, when Tori looked down at Jade and smiled to show she was listening Jade asked sweetly "baba?" knowing Tori wouldnt give her milk in public.

Tori reached into the diaper bag and pulled out two bottles, holding them out to Jade she asked which one she wanted, one was filled with water and the other with apple juice. Jade gratefully accepted the water and relaxed back into Tori as the movie  
began.

Jade was well behaved and quiet throughout the movie, only giggling quietly at parts she found funny or wiggling to get comfy on Tori.  
Around 10 minutes from the end of the movie Tori heard Jade begin to whine and cross her legs, fidgeting on her lap slightly.

"What's up baby?" Tori whispered, trying not to disturb anyone else in the cinema.  
"Poo poo mommy"  
Tori inwardly groaned, thinking Jade had gone in her diaper and they would have to disturb everyone by walking out.

"Did you go in your diaper gorgeous?" Tori asked, not wanted Jade to think she would be mad if they had to go change her. Jade twisted her head around so she could see her momma before clutching her stomach and saying "not diapy mommy"

Tori sighed a breath of relief when she heard this but was still very concerned to whether Jade could hold it until the movie was over.

"Try and watch the rest of the movie, when it finishes you can poo poo in your diaper okay, cutie?" Tori whispered, twisting pieces of Jades hair around her index finger comfortingly.

Jade sighed and crossed her legs harder, hoping there wasn't much of the movie left. She tried to concentrate on the movie and relaxed slightly when Tori's hands moved around her and began to massage her tummy.

It was around 5 minutes from the end of the movie when Jade could no longer hold on, she let go and soiled her diaper. Jade let out a huge breath she didnt know she was holding before turning to Tori and whispering "poop diapy sowwy"

Tori began to stroke Jade's hair again and laid her down to cradle her in her lap.  
"It's okay baby, can momma change you after the movie princess?" Tori asked, hoping Jade could wait and not fuss for the remaining 3 minutes of the movie.

Jade nodded unsurely, not definite that she could wait that long as she grew more and more uncomfortable.  
"That's my baby" Tori praised quietly as she kissed the top of Jade's head and rubbed her stomach in comforting circles.

As soon as the movie credits rolled Jade leaped from Tori's lap and pulled on her hand so they could go to the bathroom and change her.  
"Hold on sweetie, let momma get our stuff" Tori said trying to grab the diaper bag and their coats, along with Jade's bottle and leftover candy whilst having the toddler pulling on her left hand.

After lying Jade down on the changing table in the baby stall and pulling her jeans down, Tori saw that the toddler had overflowed her diaper badly.  
Jade began to cry as she saw she had filled her diaper and had poop on her stomach and lower back.

"Shhh, baby it's fine, momma's gonna clean you up sweetie" Tori tried to reassure Jade as she pulled off the dirty diaper.

"Deans wuin" Jade sobbed, upset that she had messed up her jeans. Tori smiled at Jade to show she wasnt mad before kissing her forehead and saying "your jeans aren't ruined Jadey Bear, they will be fine once momma washes them"

Jade continued to sob and whimper as Tori wiped her stomach and bottom down and rubbed cream on her, the cries wracked her small frame as she blinked through the tears trying to see if Tori looked mad at her.

"Baby, calm down, momma isn't mad at you. It isn't your fault honey"  
Jade eased up on the tears realising she wasn't going to get a spanking. Tori's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she wondered what could've caused Jade to fill her diaper when she only used it once.

"Candy" Jade whispered, obviously wondering the same thing as Tori. Tori thought for a minute before agreeing with Jade, the toddler didnt have candy very often so it made sense that it upset her stomach, like it had on halloween.

Tori powdered Jade and taped up the diaper, reaching into the bag she held up a pair of blue shorts and a pair of black leggings, asking Jade which she wanted. Jade chose the blue shorts and Tori slipped them up her legs before lifting Jade onto her  
hip and kissing her cheek a few times.

"Momma is so proud of how well behaved you were Jadey, did you enjoy the movie gorgeous?" She cooed to Jade as she strapped her into her car sear.  
Jade giggled and nodded frantically, "weally fun momma!" she squeaked, grabbing Tori's hand and holding it tightly.  
Tori left a small kiss on the back of Jade's hand before slipping into the drivers seat.

"Does your tummy hurt Jade?" Tori asked as she carried her little one through to the kitchen and allowed her to crawl around the floor whilst she made lunch.  
Jade looked up at her momma and thought for a second before saying "No. Hungy momma"

Tori smiled, happy that Jade wasn't getting sick and asked what she wanted for lunch.  
"Gwapes?" Jade asked, tilting her head to the side and wrapping her arms around Tori's thigh.  
"You gotta have more than just grapes baby girl. Do you want fruit and yogurt?" Tori offered, guessing Jade didn't want much from filling up on candy earlier.

"Uh huh" Jade vaguely answered, too caught up in exploring the kitchen to answer properly.  
"What do we say when we want something Jade?" Tori lightly reminded the girl of her manners. Jade stopped crawling and plopped onto her bottom before frowning as she thought hard of the answer. "Peas an' tank 'ou!" She squealed, giggling when Tori  
praised her and gently tickled her tummy.

Tori laughed as she watched Jade chew on a piece of mango, the toddler had a mixture of drool and mango juice around her mouth and running down her chin onto her bib. By the end of lunch, Jade was in desperate need of a face clean and wanted a drink.

Tori grabbed the wipes from the living room before taking one out of the packet and wiping down Jade's messy face. Once it was clean she lifted Jade from the high chair and held both her hands to keep her steady as they walked through into the living  
room.

"Milkies!" Jade whined impatiently as she waited for Tori to sit down and lift her into her lap. Tori cradled Jade and uncovered, allowing her to latch onto her breast. Jade sighed happily as she sucked on Tori's breast, giggling when her mouth was  
filled with her milk.

Tori chuckled and grabbed a wipe, cleaning Jade's chin from the small amount of milk that dribbled when she laughed.  
Within 15 minutes of Tori patting her bottom and rocking her, Jade was fast asleep. Tori gently pulled her head away from her breast and quickly placed a pacifier in her mouth to fill the space so Jade wouldn't wake up.  
She covered up before gently lying Jade down on the couch and covering her with a thin blanket.

Jade slept for 2 hours before Tori decided to wake her up, knowing she wouldnt sleep that night if she didnt. She gently rubbed Jade's back in soothing circles until she started to groan and rub her eyes.  
"Wakey wakey time baby" Tori cooed, stroking Jade's long black hair out of her face and gently wiping the drool from her chin.

As Jade woke more she realised how tired she still was and began to cry, sniffing and reaching for her mommy. Tori reached under Jade's armpits and gently sat her up before lifting her onto her hip.  
"Why are you crying beautiful?"  
Jade sniffled and wrapped herself around Tori before sobbing harder.

Tori tried everything that usually soothed Jade, she sighed when nothing worked and Jade continued to cry.  
"Tell momma what's wrong baby" she tried for the hundredth time.  
Jade inhaled deeply before letting out a huge sob and shaking her head, leaving no room for arguments.

"Are you hungry?" Tori asked, trying to narrow down what could be wrong with the girl. Jade clutched Tori's shoulders tighter and shook her head in her mommy's neck.

"Be a big girl and tell mommy what's wrong cutie" Tori tried to persuade the toddler as she bounced her up and down, pacing around the living room hoping it would calm her baby down.

Jade remained silent for a few minutes, except for her sobs before meeting Tori's eyes and brokenly saying "tiwerd"  
Tori smiled sadly at Jade, looking into her glassy watery eyes.  
"You can't sleep anymore baby girl. Would you like some momma milk?" she offered, hoping it would stop the tears.

Jade sighed as Tori told her she couldn't sleep any longer before shaking her head no at the offer of breast milk.

Tori frowned, finding it unusual that Jade didn't jump at the sound of her milk.  
"You want your baba?"  
"No!" Jade whimpered, shifting slightly in Tori's arms to get comfy without hurting her diaper rash.

Tori sighed as she saw Jade's thumb make its way into her mouth and she began to suck and chew on it, easing up on the tears. Pulling Jade's thumb from her mouth Tori stroked her hair and asked "Do you want a paci sweetie?"  
Jade looked uncertain for a moment before whispering "yesh pweas" and snuggling deeper into Tori.

Tori carried Jade into the kitchen and grabbed a pacifier from the counter, placing it in her babys mouth and smiling as Jade began to suck on it and the tears slowed.

"What would you like to do until dinner my beauty?" Tori cooed to Jade, hoping the baby talk would please her even more. Jade smiled and let out a small giggle before wiggling in Tori's arms and saying "guppies?" referring to Bubble Guppies, her favourite  
show.

Tori agreed and settled down on the couch with Jade still in her lap, she turned the channel to Bubble Guppies and kissed the top of Jades head as the toddler became more and more engrossed by the second.

"I no wan' watch 'nymore" Jade informed Tori as she gripped Tori's pants and slid to the floor, crawling across the living room and laying on her back, playing with her feet in the air.  
Tori smiled at the sight before asking Jade what she wanted to do. Jade's eyebrows furrowed as she thought about what she wanted to play, she rolled onto her stomach after a few minutes and crawled over to Tori.

"igwaw?" She questioned, struggling to pronounce the word properly. After a few minutes of asking Jade what she meant Tori deciphered that her baby wanted to play with her new jigsaw they got at the store last weekend.

Tori smiled widely as she watched Jade stick her tongue out as she concentrated on the jigsaw in front of her. They were both sat on the nursery floor with the puzzle in between them.  
"Momma's gonna cut your tongue off Jadey" Tori lightly teased, making scissor motions with her fingers.

Jade's eyes widened and her head shot up to look at Tori.  
"NO!" Jade screamed before bursting into tears and crawling as fast as she could away from Tori. Tori frowned, wondering why Jade had taken her seriously and not laughed the joke off.

Jade pulled her head from her knees as she heard her momma crouch down in front of her.  
"No 'ave tung!" She screamed, pushing Tori's hands away when she tried to pat her knee reassuringly.

Tori saddened, upset that she had scared her baby girl, she thought Jade would take it as a joke and laugh. She reached forward and stroked Jade's hair before explaining "momma was only joking baby, she would never do anything to hurt her little beauty"

Jade looked unsure but stopped the tears and reached for Tori to hold her. "Shh sweetie, momma's so sorry, she didn't mean to upset you" Tori cooed, holding Jade close and bouncing her up and down.

As Tori patted her toddlers padded bottom she soon realised she was in desperate need of a diaper change. Jade also felt her diaper sag more and more as she wriggled around in Tori's arms.  
"Poo poo diapy" she explained, looking into Tori's eyes with her own wide ones as she pulled at the front of her shorts.

"I know baby girl, mommy's gonna change you right now" Tori explained as she laid Jade down on the changing table, lightly tickling her stomach to keep the girl in a good mood as she changed her.

Tori carried Jade downstairs and set her on the living room floor before lifting the playpen and carrying it into the kitchen. She needed to make dinner and knew Jade wouldn't like being in the living room alone, but also didnt want her baby near  
the oven.

Jade let out a deep growl as she was lifted, knowing she was going to be restrained in the playpen she arched her back to tell Tori to set her down. Tori kept an iron but gentle grip on the wiggling toddler and placed her down into the playpen.

The antsy toddler whined as she was placed inside the playpen, holding onto the bars she pulled herself up to stand before raising one arm and making grabbing motions for Tori.  
"Momma's got to make dinner sweetie, but your baby and baba will keep you company" Tori said with a smile as she passed Jade her favourite doll and a bottle of water.  
"Otay" Jade relented, pouting slightly but taking the doll and beginning to play.

"Is spaghetti okay sweetheart?"  
Jade looked up from her doll and sat on her knees, crawling over to the end of the playpen and pulling herself up on the bars.  
"Uppie!" she whined, completely ignoring Tori's question.  
Tori walked over to the playpen and gently took hold of both of Jade's hands.  
"Momma asked you a question Jade, it's not nice to ignore someone" she explained, kissing Jade's forehead to show she wasn't really that mad.

Jade pouted and frowned but nodded her head slightly and said "getti" agreeing with Tori that she wanted it. Tori smiled and ruffled her hair as she stood up from crouching down, "good baby" she praised, walking over to the stove and beginning to  
cook.

"Mommy wan' up!" Jade screamed, for the fifth time, throat burning and eyes stinging with tears. Tori plated her spaghetti before quickly rushing over to Jade and picking her up from the playpen.  
"Shhh, stop fussing, momma's got you honey" she cooed, hoping to calm Jade down.

After 10 minutes of bouncing Jade and whispering comforting things in her ear, the toddler was near enough calm, only whimpering every so often.

Tori walked over to the high chair and slipping Jade in it, causing her to pout and reach up to Tori again.  
"Don't you want your dinner baby?" Tori questioned, confused as to why Jade was so clingy.  
Jade quickly lowered her arms whilst nodding her head quickly to tell Tori she wanted her spaghetti. Tori smiled before kissing the top of her little ones head and saying "theres my big girl" in a soft, smooth voice.

Tori cut up the long strings of spaghetti before placing them on a small plastic plate and setting it on Jade's high chair tray.

"Eat up cutie" Tori told her as Jade carefully picked up her spoon and messily scooped a small amount of spaghetti into her mouth. She smiled as she tasted the spaghetti and giggled turning to Tori and practically screaming "so 'ood!"

Tori chuckled, "momma's pleased you like it honey" she said before tucking into her own plate.

When dinner was over Jade was a mess, she had spaghetti pieces from her chin to her nose and tomato sauce around her cheeks.  
Tori giggled at the sight before grabbing a few wipes and beginning to clean the toddler off.

"You're mommy's little messy monster" she teased as she finished cleaning Jade and lifted her from the high chair. Jade giggled at the name and kicked her legs happily, wrapping her little arms around Tori's neck.

"Let's get you in a warm bath baby girl" Tori whispered as she stood up with Jade still in her arms. They had been watching cartoons for a while and Jade had began to show signs she was tiring. Jade whined slightly at the movement but didnt make a  
fuss and just grabbed onto the shoulders of Tori's shirt with tight fists.

Tori undressed Jade before untaping each side of her diaper and gently pulling it off.  
"Can momma check your rash baby?" She asked softly, not wanting Jade to have a tantrum when she tried. Jade looked up at Tori and lifted her legs, allowing Tori to check how bad it was.  
"It's still pretty bad baby girl, momma will make it better with cream though" Tori reassured Jade as her little one began to squirm on the bathroom floor.

Tori turned the taps on and began to run a bath, she felt Jade tug on her leg and look down to see what the girl wanted. Jade gave Tori an unsure desperate look before blurting out "gotta pee pee!" urgently and worriedly.  
Tori quickly crouched down and picked Jade up to sit her on the toilet, but the sudden fast movement caused Jade to accidentally let go of her bladder and pee down Tori's front and shirt.

Jade began to scream and cry hard, thinking she would get a spanking and feeling bad about Tori's shirt. Tori kissed Jades head before saying "you're okay beautiful, momma isn't mad at you" to try and calm her.  
"Do you still need to pee pee or are you done?" she asked, not sure if Jade had managed to stop herself halfway through.

"G...gotta pee p...pee" Jade choked out, leaning towards the toilet to show Tori what she needed. Tori moved Jade slower this time and placed her on the toilet, holding her waist so she wouldnt fall.

After a few seconds Jade looked up at Tori and whispered "done momma" Tori smiled before lifting Jade off of the toilet and wiping her down, she sat Jade on the floor before pulling her own wet tshirt over her head and pulling off her jeans, deciding  
it would be easier for them both to bathe at the same time.

Tori checked the temperature before lifting Jade in carefully and sitting behind her. She stroked Jade's hair lovingly as the tears continued to come.  
"Baby, momma isn't mad at you, you didn't mean to cutie" she explained, trying to assure Jade that she wasn't in trouble.

After a few minutes of cuddling Jade and lots of reassuring words she was near enough calm, so Tori began to wash her own hair whilst Jade played with the bath toys. When she had finished washing herself Tori turned to Jade and said "baby girl, let  
momma wash you honey"

Tori was diapering Jade when the baby began to whine and reach for her, "let momma finish dressing you" she told Jade, pulling some monkey pyjamas up Jade's legs. Jade laid still but sighed dramatically and grumbled until Tori picked her up.

Tori watched as Jade pulled up her pyjama shirt and latched onto her breast, not needing to worry about the bra seeings she hadn't got one on with her pyjamas. Tori patted Jade's bottom and stroked her hair as she watched her little one suck and nurse  
on her.

After 10 minutes Jade was fast asleep, worn out from their day out. Tori smiled and leant down to kiss her forehead before gently pulling Jade's head away from her chest. She winced slightly as she pulled Jade's mouth away which was still tightly  
gripping her nipple.

Tori laid Jade down in her crib and placed a pacifier gently between her lips, covering her over with her blanket and rubbing her tummy lovingly.

"Good night princess, see you tomorrow, momma loves you" she whispered, knowing Jade was asleep but not feeling right if she didnt say it.  
Tori flicked the light off, leaving Jade's My Little Pony nightlight on before walking out of the nursery and into her own room.

She watched reruns of Friends episodes in her bed until she finally fell asleep around 11pm only just managing to turn off the TV before crashing.


	13. Bunny

Tori squinted at the burning sunlight pouring through her curtains. She smiled as she woke up, remembering what today was. She checked the time to see that it was almost 8.30, Tori knew Jade would be up soon so quickly took a shower and got ready for the day.

Tori was planning on going to the pet store and getting Jade a bunny. Jade had been asking for one for months as they were her favourite animal and Tori felt it would be good for the girl to have something of her own to take care of.

By the time Tori was ready it was 9.15, she walked through to Jades nursery and flicked the light on, laughing slightly when it earned her lots of angry growls from Jade.

She leaned over the crib and began rubbing the toddlers stomach to get her to wake more than she was.

"No!" Jade yelled, turning over, away from her mommy. Tori pushed a piece of hair out of Jades eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I saw a little smile!" She teased when the corners of Jades mouth twitched as she tried to not smile.

Tori gently untangled her legs from the blanket and lifted her from the crib. She set Jade down on the floor before walking over to the closet and picking her an outfit.

Jade giggled and bounced up and down on her padded bottom, chewing on her pacifier rather than sucking it.

Tori picked black jeans and a light grey shirt, knowing those were the girls favourite colours.

She quickly lifted Jade onto the changing table and removed her night dress.

Tori untaped the sides of her diaper and wiped her down, carefully applying rash cream and powder before holding up two diapers to Jade.

"Do you want the teddy bear one or the princess one sweetie?" She asked, knowing Jade would have a tantrum if she didnt pick herself.

"Pwinsess!" She squealed, making grabbing motions towards it. Tori smiled and slipped the diaper onto the wiggling baby, leaving a kiss on her stomach when she had done.

After dressing Jade she carried her downstairs and slipped her into her high chair, providing her with crayons and a coloring book to keep her busy.

Jade growled and huffed angrily as Tori set down some cut up french toast on Jades high chair tray, glaring from Tori to the toast and back again.

"What's wrong baby?" Tori asked when she saw Jade frowning at her.

"Wan' cakeys!" she whined rubbing her eyes as they began to water.

"No Jadey, momma made toast. Can you eat it like a big girl?" Tori asked, trying to get Jade to eat it before it went cold, knowing she had no chance of the girl eating it when it did.

"Mommy! No wan!" She whined, more of a scream this time. Tori avoided rolling her eyes and crouched down in front of the high chair.

"Jadelyn, mommy has asked you nicely to eat your toast. You are not listening to her and if you do it again it will be a time out, okay?" She scolded lightly, making Jade look her in the eyes.

"But no wan' it!" Jade whispered back quietly, looking away from Tori's gaze and whimpering slightly.

"Jadey, momma has a surprise for you later and if you don't eat you wont get it" Tori warned as she stood from crouching and began eating her own toast.

Jade gasped at the sound of a surprise and began eating her toast, deciding it was better than no treat.

"Full" Jade said when half of the toast pieces had gone, looking at her momma with wide eyes.

Tori smiled at the girl and separated 3 pieces away from the rest.

"Eat those pieces and you can be done sweetie" she told Jade kissing the side of her head lovingly.

When Jade had finished, Tori grabbed a wipe and cleaned off the toddlers messy hands and face.

"Baba peas!" Jade asked politely, wrapping her arms around Toris thigh to hold herself up.

Tori filled one of Jades bottles with water, not wanting to give her sugary juice that early in the morning. Jade accepted the bottle gratefully and began drinking slowly, taking long sips at a time.

Tori picked Jade up and set her on her hip so she could concentrate on drinking her bottle. She carried her through to the living room and sat down on the couch, placing Jade gently next to her, in the corner so she wouldnt fall off.

Jade brought her knees up to her chest and gripped her bottle with both hands, continuing to drink until the bottle was empty.

"T'ank 'ou!" she giggled as she handed her momma the empty bottle after 10 minutes.

Tori smiled and lifted her into her lap facing her and made Jade look her in the eyes.

"Jadey, momma has got a surprise for you for being such a good girl lately" she told the girl as Jades ears pricked up at the sound of the treat Tori had mentioned at breakfast.

"Tell me, tell me!" Jade yelled happily, bouncing up and down in Toris lap. Tori laughed at her excitement before gently holding her waist to keep the girl still before she made herself sick.

"Well Jadey, momma was thinking that it would be lovely to have a baby bunny rabbit, what do you reckon?" She asked, smirking as she already knew Jades answer.

Jades eyes widened as she drew in a sharp breath before letting out a huge excited scream.

Tori giggled and covered her own ears, having heard Jade's excited scream before and never wanting to experience it again.

"Yay! Me gon' hab bubby!" Jade cheered, not quite getting the hang of the word "bunny". She leant forward into her mommas chest and wrapping her small arms around her neck, hugging her as tightly as she could manage.

After cuddling the ball of energy for a few minutes, Tori stood with Jade in her arms and carried her up the stairs and into her nursery before asking her what she wanted to do until Andre arrived to take them to get the bunny.

Jade thought with furrowed brows for a while before asking "igwaw?" with a tilt of her head, wide eyes staring up at Tori.

Jade smiled when her mommy agreed and went to grab Jades monster high jigsaw puzzle, placing it on the ground and tipping out the pieces so Jade could look through them.

After 15 minutes and with the puzzle half finished Jade looked up at Tori with a small pout.

"Milkies peas?" She asked shyly, knowing Tori didnt like her to have it too often.

Tori smiled and lifted Jade from the floor, carrying her over to the rocking chair before sitting down and cradling her.

Jade whimpered and impatiently grumbled as Tori didnt uncover fast enough for her.

She latched on and sighed when her mouth was filled with warm milk. Tori smiled down at her as Jade looked up at her momma and stared at her with wide blue eyes, reaching up and placing one tiny hand on Toris cheek. Jade had always loved looking at Tori when she nursed, Tori guessed it made her feel at ease and reassured to know her momma was so close to her.

After 20 minutes of nursing, Jade's stomach began to hurt as she needed to burp but couldnt.

"Burpies momma" she whimpered, holding her aching stomach. Tori smiled and rested Jades head on her shoulder and began to firmly pat her little ones back.

5 minutes passed before Jade let out a huge unladylike burp before giggling and blushing lightly. Tori laughed with her before wiping Jades mouth and reminding herself to burp the toddler everytime she had milk or her bottle.

Tori kissed the side of Jades head before placing her back on the floor and sitting next to her, continuing the jigsaw.

"Mommy?" Jade whispered nervously, fiddling with the ends of her hair.

"Whats up cutie?"

"potty" she whined, pointing down to her diaper and groaning as she became more uncomfortable.

Tori held her little one close as she carried her over to the changing table.

"Dont worry about it baby girl" she reassured her when she heard soft sniffles coming from Jade.

Jade continued to cry as Tori changed her and attempted to wipe her tears with her small fists before her mommy saw.

"Can you use your big girl words and tell momma whats wrong gorgeous?" Tori cooed as she taped up a fresh diaper, wondering why Jade was so sad.

"Tummy!" Jade squeaked as she soiled her new diaper just as Tori taped it up. Tori frowned, wondering what was wrong with her babys tummy to make her poop so much.

"Do you feel sick baby?"

"tummy hurwt!" Jade cried as she messed her diaper more.

"Shh, its okay Jadey, dont cry cutie" Tori reassured her as she placed a light kiss on the girls grumbling stomach.

Tori began to untape the diaper to clean Jade again but before she could the crying toddler stopped her.

"No! Still poo poo" she explained, clutching her stomach.

Tori, deciding it would be easier than changing 10 diapers within the space of a few minutes carried Jade into the bathroom and removed her diaper, discarding it before quickly placing Jade on the toilet.

10 minutes later Jade looked up to Tori with tear stained cheeks and whispered "done" with a soft pout on her flushed face.

Tori lifted Jade from the toilet and had her bend over so she could clean her before lying her down and taping a new diaper on her.

Tori carried the distraught toddler down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing the medicine from the cupboard and measuring out the amount into a syringe.

"Can you be a big girl and take this for momma?" Tori asked, hoping it would help if Jade was coming down with something.

Jade began to cry harder but reluctantly opened her mouth to allow Tori to squirt the medicine inside. She groaned and held her mommas hand for reassurance before swallowing quickly and shivering as she gagged from the taste.

"Well done baby girl, now you definitely deserve the bunny" she said, in hopes of cheering the crestfallen girl up slightly. The corners of jades mouth creased as she smiled softly, excited about the bunny but still feeling ill.

Tori laid Jade down on the couch so she could rest whilst she got her purse and diaper bag ready, making sure to pack double the amount of diapers and a change of clothes.

She slipped her coat on before grabbing Jades and sitting her up and gently placing her on her feet. Jade whined as her mommy tried to put her coat on her, feeling uncomfortable and very cold.

"I tilly momma"

Tori frowned, feeling Jades forehead "youre not chilly baby, youre burning up" she said, with a kiss on the girls scorching forehead.

Tori lifted Jade onto her hip as she received a text from Andre saying he was in their drive way.

Jade began to whine as she reached over to the couch, making grabbing motions towards her blanket.

"Blankie!" She whined, a few tears slipping down her face.

Tori smiled at Jade, trying to look past her whining and tears, knowing that she was bound to be fussy if she had a sore stomach. She quickly grabbed the blanket and passed it to Jade before slipping a pacifier between the girls lips.

She carried Jade over to the front door where the girls shoes were and fought to slip them on the wriggling toes, hoping Andre wouldnt mind waiting a few minutes she quickly heated a bottle of warm pre pumped breast milk to keep her entertained during the car journey and to hopefully settle her stomach.

Tori handed Jade the bottle and balanced her on her hip whilst she grabbed Jades car seat and fitted it into the back seat of Andres car before slipping Jade into it and strapping her in, leaving a kiss on her forehead before getting into the passenger seat.

"Hey Andre" she greeted happily, with a wide smile.

"Hey chica" he greeted back before turning to face Jade.

"Hi baby girl!" He cooed, reaching round and patting her knee softly.

All he received back from Jade was a small sound of acknowledgement before she began drinking from her bottle.

"Can you say hello to Andre, Jadey?" Tori asked, before explaining to him that she was getting sick.

"Hewwo" she whispered, resting her head against the side of her car seat and closing her eyes, trying to ignore the pain in her tummy.

Tori and Andre chatted the whole way to the Pet Store whilst Jade slept lightly in the back, waking up and whimpering every so often.

When they arrived, Tori hopped out of the car and walked over to Jades door, opening it quietly before rubbing the girls stomach in circles, trying to get her wake up.

Jade whimpered as she woke, stomach still hurting, but smiled slightly as she felt the familiar hand on her belly. She opened her eyes and squinted up at Tori as her arms were gently pulled through the straps of the car seat.

Tori set Jade on her feet, holding her up until she gained her balance, before holding her hand and walking alongside Andre.

Jade whined as she dragged her feet, gripping Toris hand so she didnt get left behind with her other hand tightly wrapped around her blanket.

As they entered the store Jades tummy cramped worse before she messed her diaper again, she smiled as the pain left for a few minutes and giggled and slipping her hand away from Toris, toddling ahead down the aisle, dragging her blanket behind her.

"Jadelyn West, get back to mommy right now" Tori sharply scolded and watched as Jade jumped slightly and stopped dead in her tracks before slowly turning around to face Tori.

Jade whined, knowing she was going to be scolded before pouting and slowly toddling back to Tori. Tori bent down in front of Jade, took her hand that wasnt holding her blanket and made the toddler look her in her eyes.

"That was very naughty Jade. You know not to run away from mommy. Next time its a spanking okay?" she asked sternly, making sure Jade had understood.

Jade pouted more as tears came to her eyes and she nodded jerkily. Tori kissed her burning forehead to show her she wasnt mad anymore and wiped Jades tears away with her thumb as they continued to fall heavily.

"Shh, dont cry baby"

Jade sniffled and attempted to use her little fist to hide the fact she was still crying from Tori.

"Does mommy need to hold you?" Tori offered next, not being too hard on the girl about running away as she knew she was going to be naughty from being unwell.

Jade looked up to Tori with wide watering eyes and nodded softly "yesh peas" she whispered, raising her arms up to Tori.

Jade wrapped her legs around Toris waist as she was lifted and raised her blanket to her face, snuggling into it as she looked at all the animals they passed by on the way to the bunnies.

"Tummy owwies" Jade groaned as her stomach began to hurt again. Tori stroked the back of Jades head that was rested on her shoulder and began bouncing her up and down slightly on her hip.

"You can have more medicine soon Jadey Bear" she told the wiggling girl before noticing the girls sagging diaper.

"Momma will change you after we pick your bunny okay?" She added afterwards, knowing there was no toilets in the store she could change Jade in.

"Now?" Jade asked, a slight whine evident in her voice as she lifted her head from Toris shoulder to look at her mommy.

"There isnt any toilets here baby girl" Tori explained, watching as Jade pouted slightly but didnt fuss.

Jade gripped the bars on the bunny cages as she peered through, looking to see which one she liked best.

"Do you want me to hold you Jade?" Andre offered when he saw Jade on her tiptoes struggling to see over the top of the cages.

Jade smiled and lifted her arms, allowing Andre to pick her up so she could see all the animals.

Whilst Andre and Jade were looking, Tori went to the next aisle and picked out all the food and accessories they would need.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jade screamed as Tori walked back over to them.

"Yes, Jade?" Tori answered, unsure as to why Jade was screaming so loudly to her.

"Wook it!" the toddler yelled pointing to a white and grey rabbit in the furthest corner of the pen.

Tori smiled and leant over the side, looking towards where Jade was pointing.

"Is that the one you like baby?" she asked, taking Jade from Andres arms and carrying her over to the other side of the pen so she could see the bunny more.

Jade stared at the bunny, giggling when it shook its ears and jumped around.

"Uh huh! It pwetty!" she said, looking at Tori for confirmation as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You're right, its so lovely" tori agreed with as much enthusiasm as she could manage and kissing Jades hot forehead.

After buying the bunny and all of the supplies, Andre helped to load it all into the trunk whilst Tori got Jade into her car seat.

"No!" Jade cried as she held her arms to her sides so that Tori couldnt pull them through the straps.

"Let momma strap you in Jadelyn" Tori begged for the fifth time. Jade wanted to be held in her mommas lap and didn't understand that she had to be in her car seat when they were driving.

"Hold me peas" she whispered, calming down slightly after hearing Toris stern tone.

"You'll get owwies if you arent in your seat Jade" tori explained again, finally managing to pull her arms through the straps and clip it at her chest.

Jade whined, uncomfortable from her still full diaper and stomach ache. She put her pacifier in her mouth and chewed on it before snuggling down into her blanket, slowly falling sleep and dreaming about her new bunny.

Jade slept for half the car journey before waking up sharply as Andre drove over a bump in the road. She began to sniffle and cry loudly as her stomach hurt more than before her nap.

"What's wrong Jadey Bear?" Andre asked as she heard the loud sniffles and saw her clutching her stomach in the rear view mirror.

"I gonna s..sicky" Jade choked out as she gagged before throwing up down her shirt and on her lap.

"Oh no" Tori muttered worriedly before turning to Jade and patting her knee comfortingly.

"You're okay sweetie, we're almost home" Tori told her as they pulled onto their street.

Once Andre had pulled into the drive Tori ran around to Jades door as quickly as she could. Jade continued to cry and whimper as Tori unstrapped her and carefully peeled off her shirt and leggings, making sure not to touch any of the sick.

She grabbed a wipe from the diaper bag and cleaned Jades mouth before lifting the burning hot and sweating girl on her hip.

Tori held the naked Jade close as she carried her into the house, whispering comforting things into her ear until the tears slowed.

Andre carried in the bunny and supplies into the house behind Tori and set them in the living room before following her upstairs to help clean Jade.

"You're okay beautiful" Tori continued to coo to Jade as she laid her down on the changing table and changed her diaper whilst Andre ran a luke warm bath for her. Jade yawned and rubbed her eyes with tight fists as she felt Tori wipe her down.

"Momma i sowwy" Jade whispered, reaching her arms up to her mommy and making grabbing motions with her fists.

Tori smiled and lifted the naked toddler into her arms, kissing her cheek and gently patting her bare bottom as she carried her into the bathroom.

"You don't have to be sorry baby"

"Hi Jadey, how are you feeling?" Andre cooed as he turned off the taps and kissed her forehead.

"I sick!" she squealed in a matter of factly tone as if Andre hadn't known before this point.

Andre held back a laugh at Jades tone before stroking the back of her leg and saying "oh no! thats terrible, isnt it?" in a concerned voice. Jade smiled at the fuss she was receiving from her mommy and Andre, "uh huh! Tewible!" she agreed.

Jade made small mewing noises as she was lowered into the lukewarm water, as it cooled her burning skin. She giggled and began splashing her hands in the water, squealing when water hit her face.

Andre grabbed the washcloth and began cleaning Jades body whilst Tori kept the little one entertained with bath toys so she didnt make a fuss about being washed.

10 minutes later Jade had begun crying again and Tori was trying to cheer her up as Andre washed the shampoo from her hair.

"Weee!" she cheered as she made a whale toy hop from one of Jades knees to the other.

"Owwie!" Jade cried as her stomach cramped and she wrapped her arms around herself to warm herself up.

Andre lifted Jade from the bath and began to towel dry her body whilst Tori got a diaper and fresh clothes ready in the nursery.

"Dre?" Jade questioned looking up at him and pouting.

"Yes, Jadey?"

"Tummy so sorwe" she whimpered, raising her arms for him to hold her.

"I know baby, your momma will get you some medicine soon"

After putting a diaper on Jade and dressing her in leggings and a light pink shirt, Tori carried her downstairs and sat her on the couch, in the corner so that she wouldnt fidget and fall off.

"Do you want to hold your little bunny?" Tori offered, hoping to cheer Jade up a little.

"Yesh peas" Jade answered enthusiastically.

Tori carefully carried the bunny over to Jade and put it on her lap, frowning when Jade visibly tensed and took in a sharp breath. Her lip began to tremble and her eyes widened unsurely as the bunny began walking on her lap.

Jade stayed dead still until the rabbit cautiously sniffed her index finger. Jade jumped and pulled her hand away before bursting into tears and screaming "NO!" repeatedly until Tori took the bunny off her lap and put it into the cage.

Jade rolled into a ball and continued to cry so Andre walked over to her and picked her up, sitting her in his lap and holding her close.

"It wont hurt you Jadey, it just wanted to sniff you baby" Tori explained, tucking a piece of hair behind Jades ear.

"It s..scarwy" Jade choked out, hiccuping as she tried to stop her tears. Andre kissed her cheek and rocked her gently as he cradled her, successfully stopping the tears.

Once Jade had calmed down Tori offered her to try holding the rabbit again, wanting her to get used to it and be able to look after it and enjoy having it.

Jade looked unsure but agreed, staying in her place on Andres lap. Andre moved Jade so that her back was against his chest before Tori placed it on her lap.

Jade gasped quietly but didnt fuss, instead she held a single finger out to the bunny and giggled when its nose wiggled as it sniffed her. Jade jumped slightly before squealing "it wet!" in amazement, referring to its nose.

Tori, Jade and Andre played with the bunny for half an hour before Jade began to whine that her stomach was still hurting. Tori placed the bunny back into its cage, closing the door, before carrying Jade into the kitchen to get more medicine.

It was now 2pm and Jade hadn't eaten anything or asked for anything since breakfast. Tori knew she needed to eat or at least drink soon so asked Jade what she wanted to have, Andre had left to go to his grandmas by this point so Tori sat with Jade on the couch.

"No' 'ungy" Jade explained before turning back to watch Bubble Guppies.

"You gotta eat something honey" Tori explained, running her hand through Jades hair and rubbing her stomach in gentle circles.

"Tummy 'urt"

"I know baby but you'll get even worse if you don't eat" Tori told her, moving Jade so that she was facing her.

Jade sighed and wrapped her little arms around Toris neck, leaning into her chest and burying her face there. Tori held Jade close for a few minutes before offering her milk, guessing that it had enough nutrients to tie Jade over until she would eat.

Jade reluctantly agreed to milk and sighed softly when she was cradled and Tori uncovered. She latched on unsurely before beginning to suck, cringing when her mouth was filled with milk, incase it made her even more sick.

Jade nursed for only 5 minutes before unlatching and looking up at Tori.

"No more" she told her mommy defiantly.

"Just 5 more minutes and you can be done sweetie" Tori tried to compromise and frowned as Jade pulled even further away from her breast.

"Nooo! No more!" she whined, tears springing to her eyes.

Tori decided it would be better to try and get Jade to have some water rather than cause a tantrum over the milk.

"Do you want some water baby?"

"In baba?" Jade questioned, making sure it was going to be in her favourite bottle.

"Of course" Tori agreed, placing the girl on the couch and going into the kitchen to make the bottle.

When Tori walked back into the living room she saw Jade sitting on the couch with her leggings beside her as she was trying to untape the sides of her diaper.

"What are you doing sweetie?" Tori cooed, making sure Jade knew she wasnt mad at her.

"Went poopy" Jade replied, looking down at her half undone diaper with an ashamed look.

Tori pulled the changing mat out from under then couch before lying Jade on it and wiping her down, she replaced the diaper before leaving a kiss on the girls burning hot stomach.

"Would you like to leave your leggings off baby?" Tori asked, hoping she would say yes so she would cool down a bit.

"Yesh 'nd top?" Jade questioned, pulling at her shirt to show Tori she wanted that off too.

Tori pulled the shirt over Jades head before sitting her on the couch and handing her the bottle of water.

"Hold me peas?" Jade asked, pouting up at Tori and holding her arms out to her. Tori smiled and lifted Jade into her lap, secretly loving how clingy Jade could be when she was sick.

By the end of her bottle Jade was fast asleep, Tori carried her quietly up to her nursery, being careful not to wake her as she laid her down in her crib and covered her with a blanket.

Whilst Jade slept Tori got a diaper and medicine ready for when she woke up before giving the house a quick tidy and watching reruns of Friends episodes.

Two hours later Jade whined and whimpered before waking up, she rubbed her eyes with her small fists and let out a yawn before rolling over onto her back, feeling her diaper sag. She pouted as she felt how sick and hot she still was, tears sprung to her eyes as she soiled her diaper again. Jade pulled herself up using the bars on her crib before beginning to scream and cry for Tori.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Tori yawned before standing up from the couch and running up the stairs into the nursery, grabbing the thermometer from the bathroom on the way.

"Hold me mommy!" Jade screamed, blinking through hot tears as she saw Tori enter her room.

"Hi Jadey, did you have a good nap?" Tori cooed, lifting her little one from the crib and bouncing her up and down.

"No!" Jade screamed in her mommas ear as she sniffled and grabbed the ends of Toris hair in her tiny fists for reassurance.

"I sick!" She added afterwards, letting her mommy know she was no better than before.

"I know baby girl, lets change your stinky diaper" Tori teased, making Jade giggle slightly through the tears.

After changing Jade, Tori didnt redress her and let her crawl around the living room in her diaper, hoping to keep her temperature down.

"C'mere Jadey Bear, lets take your temperature and have more medicine"

Jade rubbed her eyes and yawned before crawling over to Tori and opening her mouth, allowing her to put the thermometer under her tongue.

Tori sighed when she saw that her little ones temperature was still 101.2 degrees. She smiled at Jade to reassure her before quickly measuring out the medicine before Jade got distracted.

"Open up big girl" Tori said before squirting the medicine into Jades mouth.

"Dwinkies peas" Jade squealed gagging at the taste of the medicine. Tori lifted Jade onto her hip and carried her into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle and filling it with cold water and an ice cube, hoping to break Jades fever.

"Pway bubby?" Jade asked, looking up at Tori with wide eyes once she finished half of her bottle. Tori knew that Jade would get way too excited with having the bunny out and would make herself even sicker and hotter so tried to think of a way to put Jade off having it out.

"But baby look, shes eating her dinner at the moment. You wouldnt like it if someone pulled you away from your dinner would you sweetie?" She asked as she gently pulled Jade into her lap and held her close.

"Me no 'ike it momma" Jade agreed, nestling down into Toris chest.

Tori began rubbing Jades back in circles, trying to get the toddler to relax when she felt how tense she was.

"You're okay Jade, relax baby" she cooed in Jades ear, kissing the side of her head lovingly.

"Milkies?" Jade asked, feeling slightly hungry from not eating all day. Tori smiled, relieved that Jade was finally wanting something to eat. She pulled up her shirt and unclipped her bra, laughing when Jade practically flew at her breast and latched on.

After 10 minutes Jade unlatched at looked up at Tori, "I stop?" she asked quietly, not wanting to drink much incase it hurt her stomach even more.

"Yes baby, you dont have to have any more" Tori cooed, happy that her little one had at least eaten something.

Tori moved to lie down on the couch and gently pulled Jade on top of her and held her close, patting her padded bottom softly with one hand and rubbed her grumbling stomach with the other. Jade sighed happily as she felt her mommas hand on her sore tummy before turning back to the TV and watching Bubble Guppies intensely.

"No wan' 'inner" Jade whined half and hour later, knowing it would be time soon. Tori sighed, she knew getting Jade to eat today would be hard, but she also knew that the toddler couldnt just live on her milk until she was better.

"Maybe you can just have a little something baby Jadey" Tori suggested, earning herself an angry huff and a frown from Jade.

"Do not give mommy attitude" she warned tightly, not wanting Jade to think she wouldnt get a spanking because she was sick.

"No 'ood!" Jade whispered in a matter of factly tone, looking down to her hands and nervously playing with her fingers with tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, don't get upset silly girl" Tori said, kissing Jades cheek before saying "maybe you can just have a yogurt" seeings as they were easy for Jade to eat when the toddler was sick.

Jade pouted and began crying harder as she snuggled her head down into the crook of Toris neck, trying not to full out sob. Tori sighed quietly, wrapping both her arms around Jade to show she wasnt mad at her,

"mommy just wants you to get better sweetie" she said as she ran her fingers through the girls knotted hair.

They laid on the couch cuddling for a good 10 minutes with Jade sobbing into Toris neck.

"Maybe you can just have mommas milkies for dinner?" she resigned, giving in and guessing it wouldnt hurt the girl to just have her milk for one day seeings as it would still have all the nutrients Jade needed in it.

Jade smiled and nodded as she attempted to wipe her face with the back of her hands.

"But you have to eat some food tomorrow, okay, Jade?"

Jade pouted but nodded slightly "otay momma"

After nursing Jade and eating her own dinner, Tori carried the sick girl upstairs and into the nursery to change her diaper.

"Mommy poo poo" Jade whispered as they reached the top of the stairs, not feeling like there was enough room in her diaper to go again.

"Can you hold it whilst momma takes off this diaper?" Tori questioned with a small smile at the girl on the changing table before adding "then mommy will put you on the big girls potty" referring to the toilet, deciding it would be easier than changing two diapers.

Jade nodded her head uncertainly, not entirely sure if she could wait or not. She sighed in relief as she felt Tori take off the old diaper, not feeling as uncomfortable as before. Tori quickly wiped Jade down before setting her on her hip and carrying her through into the bathroom. Jade let out desperate whimpers and whines as she clutched her stomach, waiting to be sat on the toilet.

Tori held Jade on the toilet by her waist, the toddler had a tendency to wiggle around a lot and Tori didn't want her to fall.

After around 10 minutes of Jade groaning and whimpering because her stomach hurt she looked up to Tori and lisped "finis'ed momma"

After wiping Jade down, Tori grabbed the thermometer to see if her fever had gone down.

"C'mon Jadey open your mouth for momma" Tori pleaded with the naked toddler. Jade shook her head defiantly keeping her lips tightly pressed together and turning her back to Tori.

"Jadelyn, you will open your mouth for mommy or you can have a spanking and a time out" Tori warned, shouting slightly to let Jade know not to disobey her again. Jade, not reading the sign, screamed angrily and fell to the floor crying and hitting the ground with her hands.

Sighing at the thought of having to spank her baby when she was so sick, Tori lifted Jade from the floor and sat on the closed lid of the toilet, laying Jade over her knees.

"No mommy! Me sowwy!" Jade screamed, realising that Tori was serious about the spanking.

"Its too late Jade. Mommy gave you a warning and you ignored it" she tightly informed the girl as she brought her hand down on the toddlers unprotected bottom.

Jade screamed louder and began thrashing around, trying to get out of her mommys tight grip. Tori sighed and held the back of Jades thighs to keep her still whilst the other hand came down sharply on her now pink bottom.

Tori gave Jade a total of 6 spanks, not wanting to be too hard on her before carrying her over to the corner of the bathroom and leaving her there, facing the wall whilst she began running a warm bath for the sobbing toddler deciding it wouldnt hurt for her to have another one.

Tori left Jade in the corner for 5 minutes before crouching down in front of her and standing her up, holding her waist so she wouldnt fall. "Do you know why mommy spanked you Jade?" Tori asked in a softer tone as Jade gripped the shoulders of her mommas shirt in tight fists as she sobbed.

"Me no open 'ips" Jade cried, feeling uncomfortable as her tears mixed with the snot from her nose.

Tori lifted Jade into her arms and held her close, rocking her and patting her bare back until the tears subsided and were replaced with quiet whimpers.

"Bum hurwt" she whispered as she tried to wipe her face with her fists.

"Mommys sorry for hurting you baby girl but you had to learn your lesson" Tori explained as she gently rubbed Jades bare bottom, hoping to sooth the pain slightly.

Tori managed to take the antsy toddlers temperature, sighing as she saw it had gone up to 101.5 before gently placing Jade down into the water.

After a quick bath to help lower Jades temperature, Tori diapered her and left her naked as the toddler was sweating and burning hot. Tori held Jades hands and helped her walk into her own room, wanting to keep an eye on the girl during the night.

She lifted Jade onto the bed as it was too high for the girl to climb onto herself before covering her with a thin blanket and handing her a pacifier. It was only 7pm by this point and Jade never slept much before 9.

"Watch mobie momma?" Jade asked sweetly, looking up at Tori with a large pout and wide eyes pointing to the TV.

"Sure baby, but only till bed time okay?" Tori asked, walking over to the DVD rack and asking which one Jade wanted to watch.

"EWLF PEAS!" Jade screamed excitedly, referring to Elf, the Christmas movie. Tori chuckled, finding Jades choice of the movie in July funny before turning the movie on and joining Jade on her bed.

Halfway through the movie Tori looked down at Jade who was lying on her stomach as she felt her pull on her fingers.

"Baba peas" Jade said, looking at Tori with wide, glistening eyes.

"Okay baby, lets go"

Tori replied, pausing the movie before lifting Jade onto her hip and walking downstairs.

By the end of her bottle Jade was fast asleep, subconsciously chewing on the nipple of her bottle in her sleep. Tori smiled at the sight before pulling it gently from her mouth and quickly replacing it with a pacifier before Jade could wake.

Tori tucked Jade into her own bed before getting changed into her pyjamas and climbing into bed next to her baby girl, pulling her close and running her fingers through the heavily sleeping babys hair.

Tori watched a few episodes of Pretty Little Liars before falling asleep cuddled up to Jade a few hours later, worn out from looking after a fussy sick toddler all day and hoping tomorrow would be better but doubting it highly.


	14. First Day of School

**Sorry if some of you guys aren't into this chapter, I like it so that's what matters to me. Thank you for reading! Leave suggestions in the reviews x**

Jade smiled and picked up her pace as she saw Tori waiting for her at her locker, summer break had finished and it was the first day back to school. Jade couldnt wait to get back to her and Tori's apartment and regress.

Tori held her arms open to Jade and hugged her tight, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back.

"Mama!" Jade whispered happily, sighing in contentment as she inhaled her mommys familiar scent. Tori smiled and kissed the girls forehead gently after hearing it was baby Jadey that she was hugging.

"Hi baby! Mommy missed her baby Jadey" she cooed, grabbing the girls hand and leading her to the car.

"Uppies!" Jade squealed pointing to her car seat when Tori opened the back door. Tori smiled and picked her baby up and placed her in the car seat, pulling her arms through the straps and ensuring she was safely buckled before climbing into the drivers seat.

"Aww dwy!" Jade yelled happily, pulling up her skirt to show her mama her dry 'big girl' panties. Tori and herself had been extremely worried that after being in diapers and pull ups all summer that Jade wouldnt know when she needed to go and would have accidents in class.

"Oh my goodness!" Tori said excitedly as she looked in the rear view mirror. "What a big girl you are" she carried on, praising the girl animatedly, knowing how pleased Jade was with herself.

"baba mama"

Tori reached into her purse that was on the passengers seat and pulled out a bottle from the bottom that she had been keeping hidden all day and passed it back to her little one before pulling out of the parking lot.

Tori was relieved that the backseat windows were black out ones so that Jade could happily drink her bottle in her car seat without anyone seeing.

"Hey, Jadey, don't forget Andre and Beck are coming over later for dinner sweetie" Tori reminded Jade as she bounced happily in the back of the car, giggling as she babbled incoherent words to her mama.

"Lub Becky" she said quietly with a happy sigh as Tori smirked, it was no secret that Baby Jadey had a soft spot for Beck.

Tori chuckled softly as she unlocked the front door and Jade barged past her, dropping to her knees before pulling her dress over her head and began crawling around in just her panties.

Jade never liked staying in her big Jade clothes longer than she had to and so whenever she got home she would strip straight away.

Tori lifted Jade and set her on her hip, carrying her to the living room and placing her down gently on the blanket on the ground before supplying her with a few toys.

"Mommy's just going to make your snack baby girl, she'll put you in a diaper afterwards, okay?"

Jade grinned at the sound of a snack and nodded eagerly, guessing she didnt need to pee for a while and would be okay in her panties for a bit longer.

Tori quickly opened the fridge and grabbed the strawberries, cutting them up evenly before putting them on Jades high chair tray alongside a bottle of juice.

As Tori walked back into the living room she heard a muffled sob as she saw Jade running up the stairs, knowing the girl was stuck between big and little as little Jade could barely walk, let alone run.

Tori frowned as she heard the infantile cries coming from the bathroom, she pushed the door handle down and frowned deeper as she found it to be locked.

"Jadey baby, you gotta open the door, its not safe to lock yourself away from mama" she cooed, letting Jade know she wasnt mad at her.

"Go 'way!" Jade sobbed, pulling at her soaked panties, unable to get them off in her baby mind set.

Tori grabbed the spare key from above the door frame and quickly unlocked the door as she heard the heart break in her babys voice.

"Hey hey, theres nothing in the world worth all these tears" she cooed as she tried to pull Jade into her lap.

"No!" Jade whined, pulling further away from Tori so she couldnt be sat in her lap, she thought her mama would be upset that she hadnt kept her panties dry all day.

"Tell mommy whats upset her pretty baby" Tori whispered as she used her thumb to try and stop the tears rolling down Jades chin. Jade instinctively moved a hand to the waistband of her panties, not meaning to show Tori what was wrong, just trying to make them a little comfier.

"Oh no, did poor Jadey have an accident?" she asked as she looked down to where Jades small fingers were fiddling with the wet material. Jades face crumpled as fresh tears began pouring from her eyes.

"S..sowee! No mea...mean it!" she stuttered out quickly, tripping over her tongue a few times.

"No 'pank peas" she sobbed, finally allowing herself to be pulled into her mama's lap.

Tori frowned as she rocked her little one side to side, kissing the top of her head, wondering why Jade thought she would be spanked for having an accident.

"Honey, you know mommy doesnt punish you for having accidents, you didnt mean to and its okay" she explained as the tears finally stopped once Jade heard she wasnt going to be spanked.

"No mad?" she whispered cautiously, reaching a hand up and twiddling Tori's hair around her fingers.

"Mama's not mad sweet girl" Tori replied, kissing her cheek to prove her point.

Jade whined at the loss of comfort as Tori laid her down and began pulling off the wet panties only to find there was another problem she had to break to Jade.

"Hey sweetie? Do you remember that icky thing that big girl Jadey has every month?" she started, looking into the girls eyes as they filled with realisation and she nodded her head.

"Well, it seems its that time again okay, honey?" Tori finished, trying not to make a big deal out of it, knowing it would only freak Jade out more.

"Mama no 'ike!" Jade screamed, kicking her legs and whining as she remembered how much it had hurt her stomach last time.

"I know baby, it doesn't feel good huh?" Tori cooed as Jade launched herself into her arms.

"But mama can rub your tummy like she did all the other times and give you magic medicine remember?" she explained, rubbing Jade's bare bottom gently.

She wasn't surprised when she received no answer and sighed as she thought of how cranky it made baby Jade, as well as big Jade and of all the extra diaper changes there would be.

Tori quickly washed the whining girl before carrying her into the nursery and taping a diaper onto her, making sure not to do it as tight as usual but still tight enough so it wouldnt fall off.

"No fank oo" Jade whimpered as she watched Tori carry a baby grow over to her. Tori frowned, not understanding what she didnt want and began stroking her stomach in circles as she waited for Jade to explain.

"Too hot" Jade whispered sadly, rubbing her eyes with her fists and sighing deeply.

Tori nodded in understanding and put the grow to one side, lifting Jade from the changing table and holding her close, guessing the girl could do with some mama cuddles.

"Today's just not your day, huh baby girl?" Tori cooed softly as she rubbed Jades bare back.

"Nuh uh" Jade agreed with an award winning pout etched onto her face as she buried her head into her mommy's neck.

"Bewwy!" Jade exclaimed happily as Tori placed her down into her high chair and she saw her snack on the tray. Tori smiled at how quickly the girls mood had changed as she ruffled her unruly hair.

"Yeah baby, do strawberries make you happy?" she asked in amusement as she watched Jade attempt to shove two into her mouth at once.

"Yeth!" Jade lisped back, giggling uncontrollably as one of the many strawberries popped out of her mouth.

"Mamaaaa" Jade whined as she banged her fists on the tray infront of her whilst she watched Tori wash the plate the berries had been on. Tori sighed and walked over to the high chair, leaving a small spank on each hand.

"You dont bang Jade, its too loud" Tori reprimanded the now pouting girl as she went back to washing the dishes.

"boobies!" Jade sighed as she lowered her head, informing her mama why she had been calling for her and banging her hands.

"No baby, you call it milk, okay?" she explained gently as she lifted the girl from the high chair, trying to hold back a laugh at how Jade had asked.

Tori gently sat down on the couch with Jade in her arms, leaning back slightly before uncovering and letting Jade latch on. Jade looked up at Tori as she sucked gently, knowing it hurt her mama if she drank too fast.

"Such a pretty baby" Tori whispered, stroking the back of Jade's head as her little one gazed into her eyes.

Just as Jade finished nursing Andre and Beck arrived, knocking on the door before letting themselves in, greeting Tori and cooing softly to a giggling and still naked Jade in her arms.

"Owwies" Jade whispered more to herself than anyone as she pouted slightly and clutched at her lower stomach. Tori heard what Jade had said and reached her hand round to her stomach and began rubbing and massaging it gently, leaving small kisses on the back of her head.

Beck, not knowing what was wrong, looked up as he heard Jade whine and saw Tori rubbing the girls bare stomach.

"What's up little bear?" He asked gently as he crouched in front of her and pushed a few pieces of hair from her sweaty forehead.

"Noffin" Jade replied, frowning as she turned into Tori and clutched at her mommy's shirt, desperately trying to find comfort.

Beck frowned, Jade usually told him everything, he reached over and began tickling under her chin, trying to get a laugh from her.

Jade sighed dramatically and pushed her head down to her chin so Beck couldnt tickle her anymore, he couldnt help but chuckle at the girls grumpiness.

"C'mon sweetie, tell Becky why his Jadey is so cranky today" tried again, holding back a laugh as Jade blushed when he said "his Jade"

"I pee pee on fwoor" Jade reluctantly admitted, referring to the accident she had that afternoon. Beck copied her pout sympathetically and rubbed her upper arm as she curled further into Tori.

"No big deal Jadey, I bet it was silly mommys fault for not putting a diaper on you right?" Beck said as he looked up at Tori and winked, letting her know he was joking.

Tori rolled her eyes and smiled playfully in reply, wrapping her arms around her little ones waist as Jade sat up and nodded in agreement.

"big Jadey got owwies" Jade added, as she was reminded by a sharp pain in her tummy. Beck frowned slightly and looked up to Tori for an explanation, not totally understanding what Jade had said due to her small vocab range.

"Period" Tori mouthed to Beck as she saw the confusion on his face. Beck nodded his head in understanding before he began comforting Jade and cooing to her to settle her down, reassuring her that it wasnt her fault her tummy hurt or that she had an accident.

"Does mama need to change you before she starts dinner baby?" Tori asked, turning Jade around in her lap to face her. Jade shot Tori a confused look as she pulled at the waist of her diaper.

"no wet mama" she explained, confused as to why she would need changing when she hadn't used her diaper.

"I know honey but Big Jade's problem makes it feel icky sometimes, huh?" Tori explained, trying to remind the toddler of how it felt last time.

"Change peas" Jade nodded in agreement as Tori drew her attention to how her diaper felt heavy without her using it.

Tori quickly changed Jade before carrying her downstairs and placing her next to Beck and kissing her forehead before walking into the kitchen and beginning dinner.

Jade sat happily in her play pen watching as Andre gave her a mini puppet show using her finger puppets that Tori had bought her for not making a fuss about going back to school and not being able to be little during the day.

"Dre!" Jade cheered happily, bouncing up and down on her padded butt and chewing on her fingers. Andre reached over to the coffee table and grabbed her pacifier, he gently pulled her fingers from her mouth and wiped them dry before replacing them with the paci.

"Dinners ready guys!" Tori called from the kitchen, Jade who was engrossed in her toys, jumped at her loud voice and burst into tears, hiccuping as Tori rushed into the living room to see what happened.

"Whats wrong with her Andre?" Tori questioned when she saw him crouched infront of her, trying to settle her down.

"Your voice scared her when you called us for dinner" Andre explained, moving to the side to make room for Tori to comfort Jade.

"Hey, its okay sweet girl, mama didnt mean to upset you" Tori cooed, lifting Jade up and placing her on her hip before beginning to bounce her gently up and down.

Jade whimpered as the tears slowed, attempting to wipe her face with her scrunched fists.

"Mama dat scawy" she whined, resting her head against Tori's.

"I know, mama shouted too loud for baby Jadey's little ears" Tori agreed, truly upset that she had scared her baby that badly.

The tears were quickly forgotten as Jade was lowered into her high chair and caught a glance at what was for dinner.

"Tatooooes!" She yelled happily, already picking up handfuls of mashed potatoes before Tori had the chance to tie a bib around her.

"Good job you didn't have clothes on Jadey" Beck teased lightly when he looked up and saw that Jade had managed to cover her chest and stomach in potatoes and chicken as well as her face and thighs.

"Oh my goodness" Tori whispered as she looked at Jade, smiling when the toddler held out her messy hands to her and began squealing "Wipeys!" over and over again until Tori cleaned her.

Tori decided to use wipes to clean the food off and figured she could get the rest off in Jades bath later that night.

"You wanna watch a movie beautiful?" Andre asked Jade as she sat on his lap, cuddling into him as he patted her padded bottom. Jade shook her head and sighed gently, fed up with feeling like she had a full diaper constantly.

"Jus' wan' diapee change" Jade whined as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Andre held back a smile at the girls crankiness before setting her on the floor, "go ask your mama to change you big girl" he cooed when Jade looked up at him with a confused expression. Jade nodded her head and dropped to her knees, not trusting herself to be able to walk to her mama in the kitchen alone.

"Mama!" Jade whined as she used Tori's pants to pull herself up to stand, before wrapping both arms around her thigh to keep her balance. Tori smiled at how cute Jade looked when she was grumpy before picking her up and bouncing her around as she cleaned up the kitchen.

"Mama diapee" Jade complained, the frown that seemed to be there constantly all day returning.

"Did you go poopies Jadey Bear?" Tori asked softly as she knew it was usually 30 minutes after dinner that the girl used her diaper. Jade frowned, thinking about the question before shaking her head at Tori.

"Jus' messy" Jade said, wrapping her little arms around her mommys neck. Little Jade didnt have a clue about what was happening to her when big jade got her period and so didnt know how to explain what was wrong with her diaper.

Tori nodded in understanding but didnt want to change her little one yet as she knew she would be using her diaper again in a few minutes. She began running her fingers through Jades tousled hair before grabbing her paci and placing it in her own mouth to clean it before slipping it between Jades lips.

"How about we wait a few minutes until you go poo poo sweetie, that way you wont have to have a change twice" she explained, knowing Jade would agree as she hated having her diaper changed when Beck or any of the others where round incase she missed out on something.

"Uh huh mommy!" Jade agreed, happy that she wouldnt have to be changed twice. She arched her back and whined to let Tori know she wanted to be put down, as soon as her feet touched the ground she squatted down with her legs apart an intense look of concentration covering her face as she tried to make herself poop.

Tori chuckled at the girls antics, ruffling her hair before leaving the kitchen, knowing her baby liked to be alone when she was using her diaper for anything except a pee.

"Poops!" Jade shouted through to Tori from the kitchen.

"Mmm lovely, you have the best job ever mama" Beck teased lightly as Tori got up from the couch to change her little ones diaper. Tori laughed along politely but deep down she didnt care what messes Jade made, she would always love her baby. Tori carried Jade upstairs, changing her diaper before holding her hands as she helped her walk back downstairs.

"You wanna pick a movie big girl?" Tori asked, smiling as Jade wrapped her hands around Toris index fingers as used them to stabilise herself whilst she looked at the movies she could pick from.

"Fwozen peas mommy!" Jade giggled, stumbling over her words as she thrusted the movie at Tori in excitement.

"mama boobies" Jade whined impatiently as she clambered her way onto Toris stomach. Tori's eyes widened as she heard how Jade had asked, knowing she had specifically told her not to say it. She blushed and looked up as she heard Beck and Andre sniggering and failing to hide it.

"Okay. Which one of you taught her that?!" she demanded, ignoring Jades quiet pleads for her 'boob'

Beck cringed at Toris tone and slowly raised his hand, still laughing quietly.

"Oh, c'mon! Its funny!" He defended, high fiving Andre when he agreed too.

"Its not funny! Shes been saying it all day, what if she asks in public?" Tori replied, voicing her concern.

"BOOBIES NOW!" Jade interrupted, pulling hard at Tori's shirt when she realised she wasn't getting any attention from her mama.

"Jadelyn mama doesnt want you asking like that anymore okay? Even if Becky says you can, its not okay, you only do what mama says okay?" She asked, making the squirming girl look her in the eyes to make sure she understood.

"Yesh mama. Milkies now?"

Tori nodded and pulled Jades paci from her mouth, uncovering and guiding Jade to latch on before looking over to Beck and sending him evils.

"Ma is gone!" Jade wailed, seemingly regressing further from the distress of her milk running out. It was unusual that Jade would nurse for so long that Tori's milk ran out unless she was regressing further back.

Tori smiled down at her and gently rubbed Jades back, before any tears could begin she uncovered the other breast and allowed the baby to latch onto that and finish nursing.

Jade was almost asleep, curled up on Tori's stomach by the end of the movie and didnt want to move for the rest of the night.

"Bath time honey" Tori whispered as she ran her fingers over the girls features to wake her up more. Jade grunted and tucked her chin down to her chest, pulling her blanket over her head to hide herself from her mama.

"No Jadey, you gotta wake up sweet girl. You love bath time" Tori pointed out, desperately trying to pull the blanket from Jades tight grasp and sitting her up straight, knowing it was the best way to get the girl awake.

Jade squinted as she opened her eyes, groaning at the bright light of the living room.

"Mamaaa" she whined quietly, pouting as tears filled her ice blue eyes and her chin began wobbling dangerously.

"Hey baby, none of that" Tori cooed, using her thumb to wipe the tears that were now spilling down the tired toddlers cheeks.

"Can you stand up for mommy please princess?" Tori asked softly, hoping the tone of her voice would calm Jade slightly.

Jade huffed and reluctantly grabbed onto Tori's pant legs and slid down to the ground, plonking down on her padded bottom.

"No baff peas" Jade begged as tears of frustration ran down her face.

Tori smiled sadly and copied Jades pout as she lifted her from the ground and cradled her in her arms. "See, you're okay babe" she murmured, kissing her damp cheeks. Andre watched Tori struggling with a beyond tired Jade and walked over to them, cooing to Jade and stroking her head to calm her sobs down.

"Jadey, you gotta stop crying, you're going to hurt yourself sweetie" Andre warned her as she began coughing and hiccuping.

"T...tummy hurwt"

"I know baby, mama will give you some more magic after you have your bath"

Nothing anyone tried would calm Jade down until Andre suggested what Jade thought was a great idea.

"I've got an idea little one" he started, gaining Jade's attention before going on to say "how about we put you in your bathing suit and you can pretend you're in the pool?" Jades eyes widened as she drew in a gasp and began nodding her head frantically up and down, giggling at the idea of wearing her suit in the tub.

"Ou baff me?" Jade questioned with wide puppy eyes and a matching pout as she pointed to Andre shyly. Andre was about to agree before remembering that big Jade might not be okay with him seeing her with her 'big girls problem' as they called it.

He glanced up to Tori, silently asking her if it was okay, Tori nodded slightly but turned Jade around in her arms to face her.

"Baby? Do you think big Jadey will mind Andre bathing her with her period?" She asked quietly, so she didnt embarrass big Jade, knowing she hated being asked to come out of her role during baby time. Jade frowned slightly as she tried to get her head into a teenager mind set before shaking her head side to side, letting them know that big Jade didnt mind.

Andre gently laid Jade down on the changing table in the nursery, untaping her diaper and gently pulling it off before discarding it and grabbing the wipes. Jade whined and kicked her legs as she tried to keep herself awake, not wanting to fall asleep and miss wearing her bathing suit in the bath.

"Shhh, you're okay Jadey, just let me clean you up and then we can get you in the bath" Andre cooed, leaving a kiss on the fussy girls achy stomach before wiping her down.

"Okay sweetie, which bathing suit do you wanna wear?" Andre asked as he carried her over to the closet to look at the choices.

"Um..uh...bwack un!" Jade squealed happily, making grabbing motions towards the black suit that had little white daisies over it.

Andre quickly slipped a swim diaper onto Jade, not wanting her to ruin her bathing suit if she needed to pee or poop, before dressing her in her chosen suit and carrying her into the bathroom.

Andre gently set Jade on her feet and crouched in front of her, "you pick some toys baby, while I get the bath ready" he instructed her, laughing when she nodded her head determinedly as if he gave her the biggest task in the world.

10 minutes later Jade waddled unsteadily over to Andre, struggling to hold the bath toys and concentrate on walking at the same time. She giggled as she dropped the toys into the bath and the water splashed up into her face, Jade carried on laughing as Andre gently wiped her face with his thumbs and wrapped her arms around his leg to keep herself upright.

"How on Earth did you get potatoes in your hair Jadey?" Andre asked as he wrinkled his nose, making Jade giggle as he began picking pieces of food from her black hair.

"I messy!" Jade admitted, as her head fell back through laughing so much. Andre laughed along and quickly washed the rest of Jades hair and body before playing with her toys with her until she lost interest and began whining that she wanted to get out.

"Gotta poop!" Jade yelled, bouncing up and down, doing a slight potty dance as Andre tried to dry her off.

"Hold still little one, just let me dry your legs and then i'll put you on the potty" he said gently, hoping Jade would be able to hold it whilst he dried her so she wouldnt fall off the toilet if she had wet legs.

"Huwwy"

"All done, big girl, lets go potty" Andre praised as he held out his hand for Jade to take and led her over to the toilet and lifted her onto it, holding onto her waist so she didnt fall.

"All done sweetie?"

"Aww done!" Jade agreed, holding her arms up so that she could be lifted off the toilet. Andre cleaned Jade up and washed his hands, turning around to see Jades naked bottom disappear around the bathroom door as she crawled away and into the nursery.

When Andre walked into the nursery he saw Jade playing happily with her stuffed animals, not even noticing him walking in until he spoke to her.

"There you are miss monkey butt!" He said in fake surprise, making her think he actually lost her. Jade looked up at Andre, pointing to her butt and giggling as she wiggled it cheekily at him.

Andre gasped and playfully tapped her bottom before lifting her up and carrying her to the changing table.

"Lets get a diaper on you before big Jade makes a mess everywhere, huh?"

Andre managed to get Jade diapered and dressed in a baby grow before the tears started.

"Oh, don't get upset baby girl" he whispered as he picked her up and held her close, cringing when she sniffed loudly in his ear.

"Mamaaa" Jade said, voice husky from all the crying she had done that day as she gripped the shoulders of Andres shirt in her small fists and hid her face in his neck.

"You want mama's boobies?" He questioned, forgetting that Tori had told him not to say that around Jade. He smiled as it earned him a small chuckle and the tears slowed a little. He held Jades hands above her head tightly as he helped her walk down the stairs, not wanting her to fall in her hurry to get to Tori.

Jade toddled as fast as she could over to Tori, giggling the whole way with her arms stretched out towards her. Tori smiled widely as she pulled Jade into a hug that her small body could withstand.

"Did baby have a good bath?" She asked nicely, using the baby voice she reserved for her little one as she pulled Jade into her lap.

"Good baff" Jade echoed with a definite nod of her head as she began pulling up Tori's shirt.

"Can you use your words and ask mama for what you want like a big girl?" Tori asked, kissing the toddlers cheek and gently pulling her hands away from her shirt.

She had been working on teaching Jade to ask for what she needed rather than whining for it, so far it had been going pretty well, except for when the girl needed changing as she didnt like admitting she had used her diaper.

Tori watched as Jade stuck her bottom lip out and her chin began wobbling out of frustration, Jade grabbed her mommys hand and sighed deeply as she tried to think of the words she needed to use. After waiting for at least 5 minutes with Jade opening and closing her mouth every so often as she tried to find the words, Tori decided to help her little one out.

Jade would often get frustrated and annoyed with herself when she couldnt think of the words she wanted to say, in her toddler mind set Jade didnt have a wide vocabulary and couldn't pronounce many words so telling her mama what she wanted wasnt always easy and would usually end in tears.

Tori, knowing that Jade was trying to ask for milk began to help her little one to pronounce the words she needed to use.

"Please can i have milk mama" Tori said slowly, making sure Jade was listening to her and she was pronouncing the words clear enough for her to understand.

Jade nodded her head slightly before trying to repeat her mama.

"Peas milk mama" she said in an unsure tone, glancing up at Tori with a small, shy smile on her face. Tori cheered over reactively, showing Jade how pleased she was with her.

"Mama's big girl, arent you?" She cooed, pulling Jade close and covering her faces in loving kisses.

"Lets just say bye bye to Beck and Andre and then you can have milkies" Tori told the now whining girl on her hip as she stood to walk over to the guys, giving them a hug and saying bye.

"Bye byeee!" Jade squealed, blushing lightly when they both hugged her tightly.

Tori smiled down at Jade as she suckled on her breast, thinking about how small and fragile she looked in her arms. Jade giggled when she saw her mommy watching her and whimpered as some milk spilled down her cheek.

"Hey, its okay princess" Tori reassured her as she gently wiped Jades face with a wipe.

"Tummy wub" Jade demanded before latching back on whilst pulling at Toris fingers when she could no longer ignore the pains in her stomach.

"What's the magic word, little one?" Tori asked firmly, patting Jades bottom to make sure the girl knew she wasn't actually mad.

"Uh...pweeaas?"

"What lovely manners you have" Tori joked, tickling Jades neck lightly before unsnapping the poppers at the crotch of her baby grow and pulling it over her head and rubbing her tummy in circles as Jade carried on drinking.

By the time Jade had filled up on her mommys milk it was past her bed time and she was half asleep on top of Tori, murmuring quietly to her mama as she tried to fight the sleep. Tori began running the tips of her fingers over her baby's eyebrows, knowing it relaxed her and sent her to sleep.

"Close your eyes little one"

Within seconds Jade was fast asleep in her mama's lap, exhausted from the first day back to school and therefore missed her afternoon nap. Tori smiled and sighed in happiness as she held Jade tightly in her lap, revelling in the love she had for the toddler before carefully standing up and carrying Jade into the nursery.

Tori quickly changed Jades wet diaper, wincing when she whined in her sleep and sighing in relief when she didnt wake up. She carefully lowered the heavily sleeping baby into the crib and covered her with the sheets, tucking her bunny next to her and slipping her pacifier into her mouth incase she woke up during the night.

"Goodnight sweetie, mama loves you" Tori whispered, knowing Jade wouldnt hear her but not wanting to not say it just incase. She flicked the light switch and quietly left the room, walking across the hall and into her own.

Tori changed into her pyjamas and grabbed her laptop from her desk, carrying it over to her bed and resting it on her stomach as she began watching reruns of PLL until she slowly drifted off to sleep herself.


	15. Hospital Part One

**This chapter will be posted in two parts, simply due to the fact I am yet to write the other half lol.**

 **Hope you enjoy, review! :)**

Tori tossed and turned as she woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm, she let out a groan as she rolled out of bed and stretched out her back and limbs.

Noticing that Jade wasn't awake yet, Tori used the time to shower and get ready for the day, applying a small amount of makeup and curling her hair before making her way into her little ones nursery.

Tori flicked on the light and walked over to the crib, smiling as she saw Jade laying face down with her diapered butt in the air.

"Wakey wakey princess" she whispered, knowing the toddler hated loud voices when she was waking up and gently patted Jade's bottom.

Jade groaned as she opened her eyes and rolled over onto her back, "no!" she whined, chewing on her fingers as she tried to ignore her mommy. Tori sighed at the girls crankiness but didnt scold her as she knew she was still getting over her period, and carefully picked her up out of the crib and held her close, cooing softly as tears began rolling down the baby's cheeks.

"Hey, no crying sweetie" Tori told her, cradling her and kissing her forehead. Jade looked up at her with wide watering eyes, wrapping her small fist around the neckline of Tori's shirt.

"Mama" she whined, frowning heavily but slowing the tears.

After a good 10 minutes Tori successfully stopped Jade's tears and carried her over to the changing table.

"Youre one stinky baby this morning, Jadey" she teased.

After removing Jades romper Tori untaped the soiled diaper and gently wiped her down, applying rash cream and powder before taping a new diaper onto the toddler and allowing her to stay in just her diaper for breakfast, to avoid messing up her clothes.

Jade frowned as she was placed into the high chair in the kitchen, kicking her legs and reaching up to Tori, "mama, mama!" she whined, looking up at her with wide eyes. Tori swallowed a sigh as she took hold of the little hands reaching for her, she left gentle kisses on her knuckles.

"Its time for yummies baby girl" Tori explained, watching as Jades face lit up.

"Yummies!" She squealed, kicking her legs, happily this time.

"What would you like for breakfast, sweetie?" Tori asked as she struggled to tie Jades unruly black hair into a bun.

"Um...uh...gwapes!" Jade decided, turning to look at her mommy once her hair had been tied. Tori smiled and kissed the top of her head, walking over to the fridge and grabbing the grapes.

"You have to eat more than just grapes Jadey bear, how about some apple and strawberries too?" She asked gently, not wanting to ruin the toddlers good mood and make her cranky again.

"Otay mama!" Jade agreed, lying her head against the side of the high chair and closing her eyes.

"No more sleeping little one" Tori warned, sitting Jade back up and running her thumbs along the babies eyebrows to get her to wake.

Jade groaned and shot Tori a glare, crossing her arms over her chest. Tori raised an eyebrow as a silent warning to Jade and when it didnt work she slowly crouched down in front of her and said "lose the attitude Jadelyn, you're a very cranky little girl today and mama is not okay with that"

Jade whimpered as she was lightly scolded, looking up at Tori with regret filled eyes, she slowly reached forward and held the ends of her mommys hair in her small fists, "jadey sowwy mama" she whispered, blinking through long lashes.

"Good girl for apologising" Tori praised, kissing Jades cheek to show she was forgiven.

By the end of breakfast Jade was covered from her mouth to her stomach in juice from the fruit and drool, Tori chuckled at the sight, glad she had left her little one without clothes.

"Youre a messy baby, Jadey!" She cooed sweetly as she used four wipes getting the girl clean and not sticky. Jade gave Tori a toothy grin in reply, "messy baby!" she yelled in agreement.

Tori lifted a still naked Jade from the high chair, gently setting her on the ground and letting her crawl around whilst she cleaned the dishes. Tori looked down and smiled as she saw Jade using her thigh to pull herself up with, wrapping her arms around it once she was standing.

"Baba peas!" Jade asked sweetly, sucking on her thumb and fluttering her eyelashes.

"You can have your baba when you stop sucking your thumb, baby" Tori said, ruffling the top of her little ones hair.

Jade frowned and continued to suck her thumb as Tori filled up her bottle with water and a few ice cubes. Turning back round to face Jade, Tori sighed and bent down in front of her, gently pulling her thumb from between her teeth.

"Mama told you not to suck on your thumb Jadey, it ruins your pretty little teeth remember?" she asked, making the toddler look her in the eyes.

Jade nodded, placing her hands on her mommys knees to stop herself from falling on her butt.

"Paci?"

"The nipple of your baba is like a paci baby, you can use that" Tori suggested passing the girl her bottle and picking her up, setting her on her hip and carrying her upstairs to save time.

"Made poops!" Jade giggled, wriggling in Toris arms as she was carried up the stairs. Tori chuckled at the girls antics, kissing her forehead, "mommy will change you right now little one" she reassured her.

Tori managed to get Jades diaper changed and her half dressed before she began crying again, reaching up to Tori wanting to be held.

"Maaaaa!" she wailed, regressing further the longer she wasnt held.

"Hold still for ma, Jadey" Tori asked nicely, trying hard to keep her tone light and happy.

Finally Tori managed to get the toddler dressed in a grey romper and black leggings, she carefully lifted her off the changing table, cautious of her kicking legs.

"Cuddlwes" Jade whimpered, wrapping herself around Toris body and pointing to the rocking chair.

Tori smiled and carried her over, placing her in her lap, secretly loving that Jade was so clingy to her. Jade slowly calmed down and stopped whining as Tori sung to her, rocking her gently and letting her nurse until the tears stopped.

After 15 minutes of nursing and cradling Jade, Tori kissed her forehead to get her attention and gently sat her up, holding her close to avoid any meltdowns.

"You wanna go to the park today Princess?" she cooed, hoping it would calm Jades fussiness to get out of the house for a bit.

Tori smiled as she saw Jade's eyes widen and glimmer with excitement.

"Yesh yesh yesh!" she cheered, attempting to climb down from Toris lap and whining when it was too high for her feet to touch the ground.

"Silly girl" Tori chuckled, gently lifting Jade under her armpits and setting her on the rug.

"Wet mommy" Jade whimpered, reaching her arms up to Tori and wiggling against the floor uncomfortably.

"Youre okay big girl, mommy can make it better" Tori cooed, lifting her onto the changing table.

"Okay, we gotta get some shoes on these wriggly little toes" Tori cooed, setting the toddler on the couch, as far back as possible so she wouldnt squirm and fall off.

"El'fant sockies!" Jade squealed happily as she saw her light blue baby socks that had grey elephants on in her mommys hand. Tori smiled and nodded her head in agreement, kneeling down in front of the girls moving feet and attempting to pull them on, Jade whined and pulled her feet back, tucking them underneath herself.

"C'mon Jadey, be a good girl for mommy please" Tori tried to cooperate, sighing softly when Jade didnt make any movements.

"Me mommy!"

"You want to put them on baby girl?" Tori questioned, making she she had understood what Jade had tried to say.

"Uh huh! By sewlf" Jade said with a definite nod of her head.

"Sure sweetie" Tori agreed, hoping Jade would be able to do it and wouldnt get cranky if she couldnt. Tori passed Jade a sock and watched as she looked at it in confusion, twisting and pulling at it.

"i no no wha' foo' mama" she whimpered, looking up at Tori with wide eyes.

"Its okay Jadey bear, it can go on any foot" she explained, kissing the girls furrowed brow.

Eventually, Jade managed to get both socks on her feet, one inside out and the other crumpled at the toes, but on nevertheless.

"Oh wow baby girl! You did it by yourself!" Tori praised, exaggerating to please Jade even more.

Jade nodded and giggled in reply, reaching for her black boots and sloppily pulling them on the wrong feet, looking up at Tori proudly and waiting for the praise when she had finished.

Tori smiled sadly at Jade, reaching forward and trying to pull the boots off her feet to correct them.

"No!" Jade screamed, pulling her feet away and trying to crawl to the other end of the couch. Tori walked over and gently lifted the kicking girl into her lap, "they have to go on the other feet baby, otherwise they'll hurt your tootsies" she explained, using the baby voice she saved just for Jade.

Tori scanned the room for a pacifier as she saw Jades face slowly crumple, indicating tears were about to flow. By the time she had noticed one on the coffee table and reached for it Jade was already sobbing into her neck.

"Shh, it's okay Jadey bear"

"No big giwl" Jade whimpered, clutching at the straps of Toris bra.

"You are a big girl sweetie, even big girls need help sometimes" she whispered in the crying girls ear, kissing her hair lovingly.

After a lot of hugging and reassurance Jade managed to slow her tears, looking up at Tori with red puffy eyes and wet cheeks.

"Mama" she whimpered, rubbing her eyes with tight fists.

"Shh, you're okay now baby" Tori assured her, reaching for a wipe and cleaning the tears and snot from her face. Tori decided not to swap the shoes to avoid the tears knowing that Jade would ask her to change them when they began hurting her.

"Can you play nicely whilst mommy gets the diaper bag?" Tori asked Jade as she set the baby in the playpen in the living room. Jade giggled and bounced on her padded butt, "yesh mama" she mewed grabbing a doll and beginning to play.

Tori and Jade were halfway to the park when Jade began whining and dragging her feet, walking lopsidedly. Tori frowned and looked down at her, wondering what was wrong.

"Owwies mama" Jade whimpered as she stopped walking and dropped to the ground pulling at her shoes.

"Its alright baby, mama will help you" Tori told Jade as she crouched down next to her and swapped the shoes to the opposite feet. Jade whimpered, reaching her arms up and making grabbing motions with her hands, "up!" she whined, feet still hurting from the walk.

"Whats the magic word gorgeous?" Tori asked, holding Jades waist so she didnt fall down. Jade huffed and pouted but whispered a muffled "pweas" reaching her arms up again.

Tori carried Jade on her hip the rest of the way to the park with Jade resting her head against Toris shoulder, smelling the familiar smell of her mommy and smiling to herself.

"Down peas!" Jade yelled excitedly as soon as they got to the park, arching her back and wiggling in Toris arms. As soon as the toddlers feet hit the ground she dropped to her knees and began crawling as fast as a two year old could away from Tori.

"Jadelyn! Get your little butt back here!" Tori scolded, watching as Jade stopped dead in her tracks and struggled to push herself up to walk over to her. Tori walked over to her and stood her up, holding her waist gently to keep her from falling, "you never run away from mommy Jade" she explained, making the crying girl look her in the eyes.

Sighing, Tori turned Jade around and spanked her twice over her diaper, knowing it wouldnt hurt but still feeling bad as her baby crumbled down in tears.

"Apologise to mama or we can go straight back home" Tori warned, trying hard not to break and forgive her little one without an apology.

"I s..sowwy" Jade hiccuped, coughing loudly from crying too much that day.

"Thank you baby girl", Tori gently patted Jades back, successfully stopping the coughing and lifted her onto her hip, carrying her over to the baby swings and strapping her in. Tori pushed Jade in the swing until the slide caught the toddlers attention and she began trying to get out of the still moving swing.

Tori lifted her out and carried her to the slide, placing her on the top as she knew Jade had no chance of climbing up the ladders by herself, before running to the bottom and catching the giggling baby as she slid down.

"Lub 'ide!" Jade cheered through loud giggles, quickly running to Tori so she could put her at the top again. They continued this until Jade whined when she was placed at the top, "hungy" she whimpered grabbing onto Toris hand.

Tori led Jade over to a picnic bench and grabbed their lunch from the bag, cheese sandwich and banana chips for Jade and the same for her. After eating lunch, with Jade sat on her lap so she wouldnt fall, Jade began pulling at Toris bra straps and trying to latch on over her shirt.

"Milkies" she whined

Tori took a deep breath, she had been trying to get more confidence with feeding Jade out of the house, she wanted Jade to feel like she was a real baby, and real babies get fed by their moms wherever they are.

She grabbed Jades baby blanket and quickly uncovered, allowing Jade to latch on before gently placing the blanket over them, she wasn't comfortable enough to do it completely uncovered yet but it was a step in the right direction.

Jade mewed and cooed happily as Tori allowed her to have milk in public without begging for it. Jade made the most of it and nursed for a full 20 minutes, switching breasts in between.

When she finished Jade poked her head out from under the blanket, "done mama" she informed Tori, climbing down from her lap whilst Tori covered back up.

After playing in the leaves for a few minutes Jade crawled back over to her mommy, patting her bottom and pulling at the waist of her diaper, whining loudly.

"Mama!" Jade whimpered, clumsily trying to pull her leggings down.

"Come to mommy, gorgeous" Tori smiled, holding her arms out to Jade and lifting her onto the picnic bench seat on her back, gently pulling her leggings down and unsnapped the crotch of her baby grow.

Tori gently wiped Jade down before applying cream and powder and replacing the diaper, leaving a sweet kiss on the girls stomach as she finished redressing her.

Tori watched from the bench as Jade climbed along the monkey bars, she had been determined to do it herself and didnt want her mama anywhere near.

As Jade was moving her left hand to the next bar her right hand slipped and she fell to the ground, screaming out as she hit the floor.

"Jade!" Tori yelled in worry, running over to her and kneeling beside her as Jade sobbed and screamed.


	16. Hospital Part Two

**The chapter after this one will be one of your guys suggestions, thanks for reading!**

 **Review please x**

"C'mere Jadey" Tori cooed, trying to coax the girl off the ground and into her arms, she frowned in concern as Jade made no attempts to move and just continued to lay, screaming on the floor. Tori carefully reached for Jade, placing her hands under her armpits and lifting her into her lap, cringing when the screams and cries increased in volume.

"What hurts baby girl?" Tori cooed to Jade, knowing by the volume of the screams that she was hurt and not just scared from falling. Jade was sobbing too much to be able to get her words out clearly, coughing as her chest hitched from the crying.

Tori held Jade close, cooing to her and rocking her as she looked the girl over, checking for injuries. She winced as she saw a deep graze on her forehead and her wrist hanging at an unnatural angle.

"Is it your little arm Jadey Bear?" She asked, checking that was the only injury except for the cut on her head. The toddler nodded, reaching her good hand up to touch her forehead, silently telling Tori that it hurt too. Tori quickly grabbed Jades hand, pulling it away from the graze so she didnt touch it and get grass or mud in it.

"Lets go get you in the warm baby girl" Tori whispered softly, not telling Jade that they would be going to the hospital, knowing it would only freak the girl out more. Tori lifted Jade onto her hip, being careful not to move her arm, and gathered all their belongings in the diaper bag struggling to carry everything home.

Once home, Jade still hadnt stopped crying, Tori gently placed her onto the couch, keeping her arm still and grabbing the first aid kit to clean up her head. Walking back into the living room Tori found that Jade had worn herself out with the crying and fell asleep with a pained expression on her face. Tori used this time to clean the cut and dress the wound without any screaming or fuss from Jade in her sleeping form.

Tori called Beck, asking if he could drive them to the hospital as she didnt trust herself to drive when she was so worried and hoped Jade would sleep until they got there so there would be no more tantrums or tears.

After about 10 minutes Beck arrived, quietly walking into the house as Tori had texted him saying Jade was still sleeping, he silently lifted her into his arms, cringing when she whined but didnt wake up, whilst Tori grabbed her car seat and fitted it into the back of Becks car.

They carefully strapped Jade in, resting an ice pack on her arm and covering her with her blanket. Tori grabbed a few diapers, not knowing how long they would be at the hospital and slipped a paci between Jades slightly open lips before hopping into the passengers seat.

Jade slept semi peacefully throughout the trip to the hospital only waking up briefly and crying for Tori to hold her once before falling back to sleep again once she was denied.

"Wake up Jadey Bear, c'mon baby" Beck cooed to Jade who was cradled in his arms, as Tori kissed her forehead, the doctor was ready to see Jade and needed her awake to assess her properly. Jade whined and screamed out in pain as she stretched her arms, forgetting about her hurt one in her sleepy state.

"Mamaaaa!"

Tori sighed, worried about her baby and kissed her forehead, "what's wrong baby?" she asked, wanting to know if her arm still hurt. Jade opened her eyes completely and reached her good arm up to Tori, whimpering as tears ran down her face.

"Up up!" she squealed trying to get out of Becks lap.

The doctor frowned, not understanding why Jade was like an infant but smiled as she watched Tori lift her into her lap and cradle her gently, singing in her ear and calming her down.

"Scarwed" Jade whimpered, looking up at Tori with wide eyes, thinking no one else could hear her.

"It's okay to be scared little one, you're just a little baby girl arent you?" the nurse cooed sweetly, crouching next to Jade before Tori could answer her. Jade looked up in surprise with wide eyes, giggling and nodding at the nurse, "Baby" she whispered slightly more at ease but still clinging to Tori's hand tightly.

Tori smiled at the nurse and mouthed a silent "thank you" feeling more comfortable with the situation. The nurse nodded and smiled back before turning to Jade and stroking her forehead with her thumb to calm her.

"Mommy diapy!" Jade whined, pulling at the waist of her leggings and looking up at Tori with tear stained cheeks. Tori pulled Jades hand away and kissed it gently, "mommy can change you soon, Princess" she promised, knowing Jade in a dirty diaper wasn't good.

"Can you tell me what happened, sweetie?" she asked gently, not wanting to scare the girl.

Jade pouted, letting out a scared whimper and looking up at her mommy. Tori nodded and smiled reassuringly, "use your words, big girl" she reminded Jade, trying to get her to relax in front of the nurse. Jade struggled to keep the tears back as she looked down at her arm and back up to the nurse.

"Owwies" she whispered nervously, knowing it wouldnt be enough but hoping anyway.

"Mama knows you can say more than that Jadey Bear" Tori teased, kissing her bandaged cut on her forehead. Jade whimpered but nodded slowly, "owwie at pawk" she started, fiddling with her shirt before going on to say, "fall off an' owwies" she explained, nodding her head as if that told the nurse everything she needed to know.

The nurse chuckled slightly and began cooing to Jade again, "can you tell me what you fell off Jadelyn?"

Jades eyes widened as the nurse used her first name, which was only used when she was in trouble.

"Mad?" Jade whimpered hiding her face in Toris chest.

"No baby, shh, shes not mad at you, the nurse just doesnt know that you're called Jadey unless you're in trouble baby" Tori explained, stroking Jades hair and rocking her gently.

"Would you rather me call you Jadey?" the nurse asked softly, gently turning Jade in Toris lap to face her so she could check out the cut on her head.

"Yesh pweas" Jade whined, yelling out when the nurse removed the band aid that was over her head and began cleaning it with antibacterial cream. Tori pouted in sympathy and held Jade still, cooing to her and kissing her cheek whilst Beck pulled faces at her to keep her distracted.

The nurse cleaned up the cut and assured Tori that there was no need for stitches, "The doctor will be in soon to take a look at her wrist and give her an XRay"

Tori nodded and thanked the nurse, holding her little one close.

Jade smiled slightly and waved to the nurse as she left the room before turning her face into her mommys shirt.

"How does your arm feel?" Tori asked, patting Jades padded bottom. Jade whined, shaking her head, "owwie" before reaching up her good hand to touch her head.

Beck quickly grabbed her arm to stop her from touching it, "no touching baby, itll owwie worse if you do" he explained.

"Diapy!" Jade whined, toddling over to Beck with her good hand in the waistband of her diaper and her paci dangling from her lips. Tori had gone to the bathroom and Beck said he would stay and look after Jade as the bathrooms were quite far away from Jades room.

"Okay little one, lets get you changed" Beck cooed, grabbing the roll out changing pad from then diaper bag and laying Jade down on top, making sure to keep her arm still. Beck quickly changed the wet diaper and finished just as Tori came back from the bathroom, she thanked him before taking Jade in her arms and holding her close, kissing the top of her head and breathing in the smell of her baby, lavender baby oil mixed with baby shampoo, thanking god that she wasnt hurt worse.

"Would you like mama's milkies Jadey?" Tori offered, noticing Jades lips opening and closing every so often as if they were searching for something to latch onto. Jade looked up at Tori with puffy eyes and wet cheeks in surprise, knowing she wouldnt usually get fed in public places but nodded eagerly and wrapped her lips around Toris shirt trying to suckle and get milk through her clothes.

Tori smiled whilst Beck laughed and carefully pulled Jades head away from Toris shirt whilst Tori uncovered and grabbed Jades baby blanket to cover them with.

Tori guided Jades head to her breast and slipped her nipple into her open mouth, squeezing her breast gently to help Jade get the milk started before gently laying the blanket over her head.

Jade nursed for 20 minutes and the doctor still wasnt there to check out her arm so Beck kept her entertained with the picture books that were in the room.

"No!" Jade screamed after a little while, pushing the book away and kicking her legs, bored with looking at it.

"What do you want to do now, gorgeous?" Beck cooed, lifting Jade out of Toris lap and into his own, setting her so that she was facing him. Tori smiled at the interaction, thankful she had great friends to help her out in times like these. She reached over and tucked some of Jades unruly hair back into her bun, kissing her cheek tenderly.

"How about we show Becky all of the animal noises you've learnt, Princess?" Tori offered wanting to keep Jades attention away from the bad pain in her little arm.

"Yesh!" Jade cheered excitedly, nodding and bouncing in Becks lap. Tori smiled and pretended to look thoughtful as she thought of an animal she knew Jade knew.

"What noise does a horsey make Jadey Bear?" She asked.

"Neighhhhhh" Jade yelled around giggles, bouncing up and down on Becks lap as he praised her.

"Wow Jadey! Do you know what a lion says?" He asked, holding onto her waist so she wouldnt fall.

"Rawrrrr" she growled, making a claw with her good arm and pretending to bite Toris arm.

After a good 10 more animals the doctor finally arrived and took them into another room to take an X-Ray of Jades arm and wrist.

"Nooo!" Jade screamed in pain, kicking her legs at the doctor that was trying to position her arm for the X-Ray. Tori sighed, hating that her baby was in so much pain, "Honey, I know you're scared but you have to behave and stop kicking" she reprimanded the sobbing toddler, kissing her forehead and hugging her close.

"How about you show mama what a big brave girl you are and maybe she will let you try big girl panties again" Tori bribed, giving in when Jade didnt listen the first time. Beck chuckled at this and smiled knowingly at Tori, both knowing it was usually him that bribed the toddler.

Jade sniffled and coughed but slowed the tears, holding onto her mommys hand with her good one. Jade wanted to show Tori that she could be brave and that she could wear panties like a big girl so stayed quiet and still, only whimpering when her arm was moved into different positions.

"I'm so proud of you little one" Beck praised softly, holding Jade in his arms and rocking her gently. Jade sniffled and raised her now purple casted arm to Beck, frowning when she couldn't move her fingers to grip his long hair like she usually did for comfort. He chuckled lightly, leaving a small kiss on her broken arm before handing her over to Tori, knowing her mama was beyond worried about her baby and wanted nothing more than to hold her close.

"Home?" Jade whined, looking up at Tori with wide, red rimmed eyes, Tori smiled and nodded in reply, "Home now, baby girl"

After filling out the paperwork and getting released from the hospital, Beck carried Jade to the car and carefully strapped her into her car seat, wincing when she whimpered and let a few tears slip as he gently pulled her arm through the strap.

"Babaaaa!" Jade sobbed from the backseat, they had driven halfway home before the exhausted toddler finally crumbled. Tori turned and face Jade, pouting sympathetically at her before handing her a bottle of water. Jade sniffled and coughed a little before sucking on her bottle, lying her head against the side of her car seat.

Beck carried Jade in and made sure both her and Tori were okay before setting off home.

"Hey Princess, you want some dinner?" Tori cooed, walking from the kitchen and over to the playpen that Jade was sleepily playing in. The toddler smiled and looked up at Tori, nodding her head at finally getting food after a long day at the hospital.

"Mama's little smiler, huh?" Tori cooed, amazed that Jade was still giggling after all that had happened that day. "Happy!" Jade squealed, hugging her mama tight, Tori and Jade both knew that it was big Jade secretly thanking Tori for taking care of her today and Tori left a loving kiss on her cheek as she slipped her into the high chair.

Jade whined sadly as she tried to pick up her spoon with her casted hand, not being able to grip it well enough to feed herself.

Tori chuckled quietly to herself when Jade didnt think to use the other, good hand instead. "Try using the other hand, baby girl" she cooed sweetly, not wanting to upset the toddler after all she had been through.

Jade growled and huffed at her mommy, blushing slightly before frowning angrily, "NO!" She yelled unhappily, pouting at Tori.

"No grumps please Jade" Tori reprimanded, not being too harsh on the girl, she had the right to be a little cranky.

Tori watched as the baby pouted and held her spoon out to her, "mama!" she whimpered as she kicked her legs, wanting Tori to feed her. Tori smiled and gently took the spoon from the now silently crying toddler.

"It's okay Jadey Bear, mama can take care of you" Tori assured her, before grabbing a spoonful of potatoes and raising them to Jades already open mouth.

Tori was watching Friends whilst she kept an eye on Jade, who was playing happily on the rug, holding her broken arm close to her and not using it, even though the doctor assured them the cast would support Jades arm enough for her to use it, the toddler was still very cautious, not wanting to hurt it again.

Tori smiled and cooed as she saw Jade clumsily toddling over to her. "Hey pretty" she whispered as she lifted the sleepy girl into her lap, moving her so that the baby was straddling her lap. "Mama" the baby whined, burying her face into her mommys shoulder and using her fist to rub her eyes, a sure sign she was getting tired.

"Milkies peas" Jade asked politely, sitting herself up and pulling at Toris shirt. Tori nodded and pulled her tshirt over her head before unclasping her bra and cradling Jade. She sleepily latched on sucking gently as her mama stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Nahhhh" Jade screamed when her mouth wasnt filled with milk, she was too tired to suck hard enough to get any out.

"Don't scream sweetie" Tori scolded gently, before saying "you have to suck harder baby" knowing that the reason the toddler couldnt get milk was because she was too tired to suckle properly. Jade pouted but tried again, tired tears rolling down her cheeks as she gave up after the second try.

"Would baby like a baba instead?" Tori asked softly, kissing Jades cheek and wiping away the tears. Jade nodded through her sniffles, wrapping her arms around her mamas neck, not wanting to be away from her whilst she got the bottle. Tori chuckled at the clinginess but held her close, moving her onto her hip as she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of pre-pumped breast milk from the fridge.

Tori quickly heated the bottle, testing the temperature on her wrist before handing it to Jade and carrying her upstairs, kissing the top of her head tenderly when the baby rested it on her chest.

Tori laid Jade on the changing table, stripping off her clothes before choosing a sleep shirt from the wardrobe. Walking back over to the table Tori let out a soft laugh as she saw that Jade had dropped her empty bottle onto the floor and was now chewing on her big toe.

"Ew Jadey, that's not nice" she informed the toddler who was now whining as her mommy pulled her foot from her mouth and was untaping her diaper.

"Oh don't pout silly, that's a stinky foot, we don't put feet in our mouths" she explained, wiping the girl down and taping up the clean diaper.

"Mama owwie" Jade whimpered as her broken arm was pulled through the sleeve of her sleep shirt. Tori pouted sympathetically, leaning down to kiss the purple cast once the shirt was on.

"Maybe mama can invite everyone round tomorrow to draw pretty pictures on your cast" she said, trying to cheer the crestfallen child up a little.

Jades eyes lit up as she heard this, squealing and yelling all of the different things she wanted drawn on there. Tori smiled and laughed along, agreeing with all of the girls doodle choices as she cradled her in the rocking chair. Soon enough Jade was only whispering quietly with her eyes closed, trying to fight sleep.

"Shh, close your pretty eyes baby girl" Tori encouraged, carrying the baby into her own bed and lying her down, covering her with the duvet and slipping a paci into her mouth.

Tori heard quiet whimpers coming from the bed as she undressed for bed, "bwankie peas" Jade whispered sleepily, making tired gripping motions with her hands as Tori grabbed the blanket from the floor and snuggled it down next to Jade.

After brushing her teeth and getting into her pyjamas, Tori slipped into bed next to Jade, being careful not to rock the bed and wake the deeply sleeping toddler up. Soon enough Tori was fast asleep too, smiling subconsciously as she felt her baby girl roll into her side and cuddle into her chest, lying her heavy casted arm on her mamas stomach.


	17. Trina the babysitter

Tori smiled as she looked over to the playpen, seeing Jade on her back clutching dozens of stuffed animals to her chest. The girl had woken up even cheekier and mischievous that day, Tori knew it was due to the fact Trina was babysitting her today and Jade was determined to make it as hard for her as she could. Tori turned back to the bed where she had laid out diapers, powder, cream, toys and baby food (to make feeding easy for her sister) and a change of clothes along with Jades My Little Pony backpack to carry them.

As she finished packing the bag Tori heard Jade begin to whimper and cry, in her cheekier roles she was much more tearful and fussy too. "What's up pretty girl?" she asked sweetly, cooing as she lifted the girl from the pen. Jade gently and clumsily patted her bottom, her new way of showing her mommy when she needed to be changed. Tori smiled and tickled gently under Jade's chin, "oh I see, mama has herself a stinky baby" she teased, laughing when Jade blushed and hid her face in Tori's shoulder.

Tori gently laid Jade on the changing table, raising the bars on the side to make sure she didnt roll off as she was being extra fidgety. After removing the girls onesie and untaping the diaper Tori frowned as she found Jade to be perfectly clean.

"Jadey you can't keep lying to mama about being dirty today. Mommy knows you're only doing it so we are late for Auntie Trinas house" Tori scolded lightly, taping back up the diaper.

"Mama" Jade cooed sweetly, grinning up at her and holding her arms out as an apology. Tori smiled, she always crumbled under those piercing blue puppy eyes. She gently lifted her from the table and held her close, "mama is such a pushover for her baby" she joked, patting Jades bottom softly.

Jade whined in Tori's arms, rubbing her tummy and whimpering "yummies peas", Tori pouted and shook her head sadly, "Auntie Trina is giving you breakfast today baby girl" she explained, tucking Jade's hair behind her ear.

"No!" Jade yelled, one of her favourite things to say. Tori shook her head, silently telling her off for yelling before explaining that she needed to go out.

"No go mama" Jade sniffled quietly, trying to hide her sadness by rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Mama has to go Jadey Bear...maybe it's a surprise for you" she added, knowing this would calm the girl down slightly.

Jade giggled and nodded eagerly, her mama's surprises were her favourite.

Tori was grabbing pre-pumped breast milk from the fridge when she felt Jade pulling on her hand, looking down she saw the girl opening and closing her mouth slowly, a sign she wanted to nurse.

Tori crouched down and made Jade look her in the eyes before saying "baby needs to start using more words today, mommy knows its only to make Trina's job harder" Jade whined and frowned at Tori but held her arms up and moved her hands in a grabbing motion before saying "milkies" repeatedly until Tori carried her through to the living room, she packed the milk and bottles into the bag before lifting Jade onto her lap.

Tori quickly uncovered and guided Jade to her breast, gently squeezing to help get the milk started. Jade mewed happily, closing her eyes as she felt the close connection with her mommy that she loved so much.

After Jade nursing for 20 minutes or so, Tori slipped on some pink polka dot socks onto Jade's feet before putting some baby booties over top. The whole time Jade whined and wiggled her feet, trying to make them late again.

"Stop Jadelyn" Tori scolded sharply, Jade's behaviour starting to wear thin. She watched as Jade's face crumpled then straightened again as she quickly slipped a pacifier in her mouth.

Jade sighed in relief as she wet her diaper, she was sitting in her play pen whilst Tori grabbed their coats from the closet.

"MAMAAA" Jade sobbed after 5 minutes of waiting and starting to become very uncomfortable. Tori rushed down stairs as she heard Jade begin to cry. "What's wrong big girl?" She cooed, lifting Jade from the play pen and setting her on the couch.

"We...wet mama" she choked out, pulling at her bottom and trying to pull off her clothes.

Tori sighed, "mama thinks youre just tricking her again Jadey" she informed the girl, knowing how badly she didnt want to leave her today. Jade sobbed harder, beginning to scream when her mama didnt believe her, "WET!" She yelled, clumsily pulling the changing mat out from under the couch and lying down on it.

"Mama will be really mad if you're lying again Jadey" Tori warned as she undid the poppers at the crotch of Jade's baby grow and untaped the diaper. She smiled when she saw how wet Jade was, happy that she wasn't wasting time again.

"Good girl for telling mommy the truth princess" Tori praised as she applied powder and taped a clean diaper onto the now calm girl. After redressing Jade and heating up a bottle to keep her busy in the car Tori carried her to the car and strapped her into her car seat, being careful when she pulled her arms through the straps.

"Here baby" she said sweetly as she held out the bottle to Jade and covered her with her favourite blanket. Jade smiled happily and mewed softly to her mommy, "t'ank 'ou mama"

"You're more than welcome sweet girl" Tori replied as she climbed into the drivers seat and began to drive the 30 minutes to Trina's house.

Within 5 minutes of being in the car Jade was already crying hysterically and kicking her legs in anger. Tori shook her head as she watched in the rear view mirror.

"Stop kicking Jadey" she tried to ask nicely, sighing when the girl took no notice of her warning.

"Jadelyn, you will stop kicking your legs right now" she scolded loudly, shocking Jade and making her cry even harder.

"Tell Mommy what's wrong Princess" Tori asked after another 10 minutes of Jade's sobbing. Jade coughed and sniffled sadly, using the back of her fists to attempt to wipe the snot and tears away, failing miserably.

"No go mama" she whispered, leaning her head against the side of the car seat and giving her head a rest, which was now pounding from all the crying.

"Mama has to go Jadey Bear, but she will be back in no time, and she will have a surprise for her favourite little girl" Tori encouraged, trying to cheer the toddler up. Jades face crumpled as she began sobbing again, obviously not happy with the fact Tori was still taking her to Trina's and that she wouldn't change her mind.

Tori sighed in relief when she pulled into her sisters driveway, taking a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking round to Jade's side. The girl had cried and screamed the whole 30 minute journey, only stopping to take a sip of her bottle every so often.

Tori quickly unstrapped Jade, lifting her from the car seat and cradling her in her arms, swaddling her in the blanket so she didnt get cold.

"Shhh baby, c'mon, talk to mama" Tori cooed, trying to calm Jade down. "No goooo" she sobbed, cuddling into the blanket and sucking her thumb worriedly.

Tori sighed, she loved that Jade was so attached to her but absolutely hated when her baby was upset, it broke her heart.

"Baby girl, mama told you she has to get your surprise" she explained, watching as a conflicted look spread across Jade's face, happy that she was getting a surprise but still not wanting to stay with Trina.

"You only have to be a good girl for auntie Trina until just after lunch time, beauty, then mama will pick you up again" Tori kept trying to think of ways that would convince Jade to be happy about staying with Trina but none of them worked very well.

Eventually Jade calmed down, not much but just enough for Tori to be able to carry her to the door without her screaming and kicking. "You wanna ring the bell baby?" Tori offered kindly, knowing the girl liked to do that. Jade nodded and quickly reached out her hand and pressed the bell, pulling her arm back to her side and clinging to Tori in record time.

"Hey guys! Hi baby Jadey!" Trina cooed happily as she opened the door, she had changed a lot recently and wasnt so self centred but Jade still hated her though, no matter how much she changed. Jade whined and buried herself further into Tori, "mama, mama" she whimpered repeatedly, tight fists holding onto her shirt.

"Hey Trina, Jade's a little nervous today, right baby?" Tori asked, knowing the real reason she didnt want to go was because she didnt like her sister but not wanting to tell Trina that.

Jade lifted her head, looking up at Trina with wide, red rimmed eyes and nodding slightly. She knew she would be spanked if she told Trina she hated her, so she just agreed with her mommy.

"That's okay Jade, you don't have to be scared, we're gonna have so much fun today" Trina said excitedly, carefully pulling Jade off of Tori and trying to hold her being careful of the kicking legs and screaming.

"Jadelyn, calm down, stop screaming" Tori warned, spanking the back of the girls thighs when all she got back was a "NAHHHH" screamed in her ear.

Jade whimpered in pain, calming down but crying as she reached over to Tori, trying to get her to hold her again, instead of Trina.

"No baby, mama has to go" Tori explained, taking both of Jade's grasping hands and kissing them lightly. "No mommy" Jade whispered sadly, sniffling through light tears. "Mama loves you baby girl" Tori said with a smile, kissing the toddlers forehead as Jade replied, "lub mama 'ots"

Tori smiled as she turned to Trina, "she might be fussy because her head will be hurting from all the screaming and crying shes done today" she explained, before going on to say, "you can give her medicine if its hurting her"

Trina smiled and nodded, "stop worrying Tor, I've got this" she reassured her sister, kissing Jades cheek and ignoring the groans it earned her.

"Mommy will be back soon Jadey Bear, bye Trina, thank you so much for taking care of her" Tori said as she walked to the car and climbed inside.

"No problem" Trina replied, waving to Tori before carrying a still distraught Jade into the house.

Trina sighed sadly as she looked up after unpacking Jade's backpack, the girl was kneeling by the living room window, face up against the glass as she whispered, "mama, mama" over and over again, looking out for Tori even though she had only left 10 minutes before.

Trina walked over to the toddler, stroking her hair before lifting her onto her hip, bouncing her until she stopped whimpered.

"I think your little tummy must be hungry by now Jadey" she commented, laughing as she watched Jade nod comically fast.

Trina carried Jade into the kitchen and over to the jars of baby food Tori had packed for her breakfast. She picked them up and took them over to the table, along with Jade. Jade whined as she was sat in Trina's lap, arching her back and kicking her legs.

"No Jadey, you have to sit on my lap, I don't have a high chair" she explained, kissing the side of the cranky girls head. Jade whined and groaned but calmed down, deciding it would be nice to get cuddles whilst eating...even if they were from Trina.

"Would you like peaches or apples sweet heart?"

Jade frowned and shook her head, her mama never fed her from jars and Jade wasnt keen on the idea.

"toast!" she squealed cheekily, kicking her legs and facing Trina with puppy eyes and a pout.

Trina sighed and tucked Jades hair behind her ear when it began falling in her eyes, "no Jade, apples or peaches?" she asked again. Jade whined loudly letting a few tears slip as she began screaming and kicking, "TOAST!" over and over.

After 10 minutes of Jade's tantrum Trina finally had enough.

"Jadelyn, stop right now or I will spank your little butt" she scolded, watching as the toddler only got more worked up and began screaming for her mama.

Trina sighed in regret before quickly lying Jade on her stomach over her lap and beginning to spank her, barely giving the baby enough time to think about what was happening before sharp pains ran through her bottom.

After 6 spanks Trina let Jade up and held her close cooing to her quietly as she looked at her red faced disheveled appearance, guilt running through her.

Trina knew it was the right thing to do to spank Jade but she had never done it before so felt bad for the sobbing girl who was now coughing in her lap. She gently patted her back, successfully stopping her from coughing before grabbing a wipe from the bag and cleaning off her teary and snotty face.

"I s...sowwyyyy" Jade sobbed over and over, kicking her legs from where she sat on the floor.

"Its okay little one" Trina reassured her, "all is forgiven"

Jade slowed the tears as she carefully pushed herself up from the ground and clumsily toddled over to Trina with her arms held out in front of her.

Trina smiled and took the toddler into her arms, frowning and wondering why Jade had become so clingy when the girl began whining "uppies" over and over.

She lifted her up into her lap and stood, moving Jade to her hip as she bounced her up and down, calming her even more.

After 10 minutes Trina tried to place Jade on the floor whilst she grabbed the plastic baby spoon from the backpack but Jade only began screaming and crying until she was picked up again.

"Why such a cuddly baby?" She asked softly as she sat at the table and cradled Jade lovingly.

"Mama 'ive cuddles affer 'panks" Jade lisped, struggling to pronounce all the words as she hid her face in Trina's shoulder, if she closed her eyes and thought hard enough it kind of felt like one of her mama's hugs.

"Oh, Jadey Bear gets clingy after spanks does she?" Trina teased, "maybe she should get...tickled!" she added before covering the girl in light tickles. Jade giggled in a high pitch until tears ran down her face, she had always been overly ticklish.

"Top! Top!" she screamed when her stomach began to ache from laughing too much, Trina chuckled along before stopping when she felt the girl would pee herself. After calming down slightly Jade looked up at Trina with wide eyes and a small pout, "peachies peas?" she asked shyly, her hunger overpowering her feelings of going against Trina until she got the toast she had originally wanted.

Trina smiled and grabbed her jar and spoon, settling Jade down on her lap before scooping some up and holding them up to Jades mouth, smiling softly as she watched the girl spill half down her shirt. Trina laughed as Jade took the spoon from her hand, watching as she dived it into the jar and clumsily began feeding herself.

"Slow down sweetie, you'll get a sore tummy" she warned when Jade began shovelling spoon after spoon into her mouth, not chewing and swallowing the last before putting the next in. Jade whined and put the spoon down, sighing as she chewed the mouthful before swallowing.

"Tummy happy" she informed Trina before attempting to climb down to the floor, growling when her feet wouldnt touch.

"Not so fast little girl, we need to clean your face and change your top first, seeings as you decided to feed your shirt more peaches than yourself" she joked lightly, not wanting the girl to think she was in trouble. Jade grinned cheekily, allowing Trina to hold her on her lap a little longer whilst her face was cleaned. The toddler giggled as her shirt was lifted over her head and she was set on Trina's hip and carried into the living room. Trina slipped the spare shirt onto Jade before giving her some of the toys Tori had packed to play with.

20 minutes into playing with her stuffed dog Jade wanted a bottle, rather than asking for it politely, like she would with her mommy, she remembered that she was going to be extra hard work for Trina and decided to throw a tantrum for it instead.

Smirking, Jade waited until Trina was engrossed in the TV before laying face down on the carpet and screaming until her throat was raw. Trina jumped slightly before rushing over to Jade, wondering what could have happened in the 2 seconds that she looked away for.

"Shhh, c'mon baby, what's wrong?" she asked softly, trying to pull the girl into her lap. Jade was having none of it and rolled over onto her back before increasing the volume of her crying and chewing on her fingers, kicking her legs every time Trina tried to comfort her.

After a while of Jade refusing to tell Trina what she wanted, the girl started to guess what the toddler could want, trying to narrow it down.

"Are you dirty baby?" was her first guess, thinking again when she received a slight shake of the head.

"You want a paci?" Trina inquired as she held one to Jades lips. Jade whined and turned her head away, before opening and closing her mouth, giving Trina a small clue when she began to get desperate for her bottle.

"Baby wants milkies?" Trina asked, smiling in relief as Jade nodded her head and reached her arms up to be held. She carefully lifted the still crying girl from the floor, carrying her into the kitchen and grabbing one of the bottles of breast milk Tori packed before heating it up in the microwave. Trina sighed as she bounced the girl on her hip, trying to settle her and stop her tears, she didnt think it could be so hard to babysit Jade.

"Owwie" Jade groaned, holding onto her head as she was bounced in Trina's arms.

Trina frowned and gently cradled her head to her chest, "do you have a headache baby?" she asked gently, not wanting to be too loud if her head was hurting.

"Y...yesh" she whimpered back, voice cracking as she held back tears. Trina cooed to her and rubbed her back, "it's all the crying you've done today, Trina will get you some medicine when your bottle is done" she assured her, wrapping her arms protectively around the tiny baby.

Jade whined and hid her face in Trina's shoulder refusing to let the bounces calm her. After a minute or so she started whimpering to show her displeasure about having to wait for her bottle to be warmed rather than getting it warm straight from her mama.

"Shhh, look, its done baby" she informed Jade, testing it on her wrist before grabbing the medicine and squirting the amount needed into the bottle and mixing it with the milk. Trina decided this would be easier than trying to get the toddler to take it and knew there would be screaming and tears if she did.

Once the milk was mixed with the medicine and had cooled slightly Trina kissed Jade gently, passing her the bottle. Jade sighed happily and finally stopped the tears, sucking gently on the nipple of her bottle and trying to imagine it was her mama.

Within minutes of starting her bottle Jade's eyes were beginning to drop as she gave in and allowed herself to cuddle on top of Trina on the couch. Once she was sure Jade was asleep Trina gently prised the bottle from between her teeth and set it on the coffee table, replacing it with a pacifier and clipping it to her shirt so it wouldnt fall on the floor.

Trina moved Jade off of herself and onto the couch, covering her with a blanket before going into the kitchen and setting up some paper and paints for her and Jade to play with after her nap. Walking back into the living room she laughed as she saw Jade had rolled onto her stomach and was lying with her padded butt sticking straight into the air.

Trina tidied the breakfast stuff and by the time she had finished watching a little TV Jade was beginning to whine in her sleep as she woke up.

"Good morning pretty girl" Trina cooed as she rubbed the toddlers stomach, hoping she would be in a better mood than before her nap. Jade sighed and slowly opened her eyes, squinting up at Trina with tired eyes as she raised her arms up for a cuddle.

Trina pulled her into her lap and held her close, rocking her gently side to side as she woke fully.

"Poopies" Jade murmured quietly, not having the energy to cause a fuss about it.

"Let's change you stinky girl" Trina teased, laughing as Jade blushed lightly.

Trina carried Jade upstairs, smiling as she felt the toddler wrap her arms around her neck and tuck her head under her chin.

She laid Jade gently on a towel on the bathroom floor before un popping the clasps on her baby grow and lifting it over her head.

"Let's make you a clean little baby" Trina cooed as she slowly untaped the diaper, hoping Jade wouldnt fuss about being changed by her. She gently wiped her down and rubbed in some rash cream before powdering her and grabbing a fresh diaper.

"No diapy peas" Jade whined, rolling over and trying to crawl away, groaning loudly when Trina caught her around the waist and pulled her back to the towel.

"Nooooo!"

"Yes, Jade, you need to wear your diaper or you'll have an accident"

Trina explained, knowing that the change up until that point was too easy to be true. She sighed tiredly as Jade began her screaming once again and lifted the half naked girl into her lap making her look her in the eyes before saying sternly, "Jadelyn, you have done nothing but scream since you got here" she watched as Jade's eyes glazed over with tears as she was told off before going on to say, "you will stop this behaviour right now or I will call mama and tell her what a naughty little girl you've been"

Jade sniffled and nodded softly, crawling off of Trina's lap and onto the towel, grabbing the fresh diaper and clumsily holding it out to her, lying back on the floor and raising her hips to be changed.

Trina quickly taped the diaper on and redressed Jade before she could lose interest and make another fuss, "good girl, baby" she praised as she lifted her onto her hip and washed her hands.

"YEAHHH!" Jade cheered excitedly when she saw the paints and paper set out on the table. Trina smiled and ran her hand through her soft black hair, "you like paints Jadey?" she cooed, not waiting for an answer before asking, "can you sit on a chair by yourself?"

Jade whimpered skeptically and shook her head, she knew she was supposed to hate Trina but she was beginning to warm to her and wanted to sit on her lap whilst painting, not by herself.

"Sit wif 'ou?" she asked shyly, raising her arms up to Trina who was sat in one of the chairs at the table.

Trina smiled reassuringly and lifted the girl into her lap, "of course, big girl" she cooed, hoping jade had finally settled in and got used to her. Jade giggled excitedly as she wiggled to get comfy in trina's lap, she turned her head to trina and smiled shyly, "s'irt off?" She asked quietly pulling at her top. Jade hated getting her clothes that her mama bought her messy so would rather wear nothing than risk getting paint on them.

As soon as her shirt was pulled over her head jade launched herself at the paints and began clumsily painting a picture for her beloved mommy. Within minutes there was paint covering jade's hands, arms, stomach and chest, trina silently thanked the girl for being an overly cautious toddler as she didnt think tori would be too happy if she sent jade home in a paint covered shirt.

Jade was content and happy until she started to get tired and rubbed her face with her fists, forgetting they were covered in paint and whimpering as she tried to not cry when she realised.

"Hey, it's okay to cry if you're sad little one" Trina cooed, knowing Jade was trying not to cry because of the scolding she got earlier when Trina told her not to scream or cry again.

Jade's face crumpled as she tried to cling to Trina, the girl stopped her when she saw how covered in paint she was.

"Let's clean you up and then we can have cuddles and lunch" she suggested, holding Jades hands and helping her to walk upstairs.

Jade sniffled sadly as she was placed in the bath, she was over tired and sad about the paint on her face, thinking it was the worst thing that could happen in her little mindset.

"It's only a little paint baby girl" Trina cooed as she washed her with baby soap and a washcloth.

"M...messy" she choked out, chewing on her now paint free fingers.

"I'm cleaning it off sweetie"

Trina explained as she pulled her fingers from her mouth and ran the cloth gently over the baby's face chuckling when Jade mewed happily, rubbing her face against it. When all the paint had been cleaned and Jade had played in the water for a while Trina carefully lifted her from the bath and wrapped her in a big fluffy towel. Jade sighed happily and plopped down on her butt, knowing that would be where Trina would want her so she could be diapered and dressed.

"Clever baby" Trina praised, watching as Jades face lit up and she giggled shyly.

"Jadey hungy" Jade whined from the towel where Trina was powdering her and taping up a fresh diaper. Trina pouted sympathetically, pulling some leggings onto her legs before reassuring her that it was almost lunch time.

"Hungy, hungy!" Jade squealed as she was carried downstairs and into the kitchen, Trina placed her on the ground before going over to the fridge and seeing what she could make.

"Hey Jadey, do you want a sandwich instead of jar food?" She offered, thinking it would be nicer for the toddler to eat something other than mush.

Jade giggled and looked up from her place on the floor, "yesh pwease Twina" she lisped cutely, looking at her with wide eyes and a cute little toothy smile. Trina cooed at the way she said her name before ruffling her hair and kissing her forehead.

"Tuna or salmon bagel baby?"

Jade frowned, deep in thought before yelling "SAMWON PWEAS" excitedly and pulling herself up to stand using Trina's thigh. Trina nodded in reply, quickly making the bagel before cutting it into small Jade sized pieces and plating it. She carried the plates over to the table before grabbing Jades bottle and filling it with water, she handed it to the girl before sitting down at the table and holding her arms out to Jade, waiting for her to walk over.

Jade giggled happily as she clumsily pushed herself off the ground and cautiously toddling into Trina's open arms, laughing loudly when she was swooped up into the air and sat in her lap.

Trina pushed the plate in front of her and put her bottle next to herself, remembering that Tori once told her that Jade wouldn't eat if she had her bottle first.

Jade clumsily picked up a piece of cut up bagel and bit into it smiling widely when she found how yummy it was.

"Yummy 'andwish" she lisped, laughing when Trina had to catch the pieces of food that flew from her mouth. Trina softly kissed her head, "glad you like it sweetie" she cooed before holding Jade on her lap with one arm and eating her own with the other hand.

Jade ate 2 of the 5 pieces before whining that she was full, Trina knew she was only saying it so she could have her bottle. She sighed quietly before separating two pieces off and telling Jade to eat those first. Jade opened her mouth to put up a fight but closed it quickly when the sting in her butt reminded her not to mess with Trina again.

Jade whimpered as she swallowed the last mouthful, reaching over to her bottle and pouting up at Trina.

"Twina baba!" she squealed over and over until Trina gently wiped down her hands and face and carried her into the living room.

Trina smiled at Jade as she cradled her in her lap on the couch and held the bottle to her mouth, silently sighing in relief when Jade allowed her to feed her.

Jade being a slow eater and drinker finally finished her bottle after 20 minutes. She whined as she was sat up and her tummy ached, she held onto it, pouting.

"Whats wrong little one?" Trina asked worriedly, placing her hand over Jades.

"B...burpies" Trina smiled and gently put the toddlers head over her shoulder and patted her back until she let out a huge burp.

"Mama will be here in a few hours Jadey, what would you like to do until then?" Trina asked kindly, holding Jade close and kissing her forehead.

"Guppies?" Jade asked, blinking up with wide hopeful eyes. Trina frowned, not knowing what she meant.

"What's Guppies, baby?"

Jade gave Trina a confused look, how could someone not know what Guppies was?

"Guppies!" Jade said louder, pointing to the TV and bouncing slightly on her toes as she got more frustrated. Trina grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, pulling Jade towards her she whispered, "Trina is sooo silly isnt she?" She smirked as Jade giggled loudly, nodding her head "siwwy Twina!" she yelled, climbing into her lap and snuggling into her chest, the closeness making her feel like she needed to nurse from her mama suddenly.

Trina frowned when she noticed light whimpers coming from Jade, she began rubbing her back gently as she asked her what was wrong. "Mama" Jade whined quietly, tightly holding onto Trina's shirt as a tear rolled down her cheek and pooled on her shirt.

"Mama will be here in an hour baby girl" Jade frowned when she heard that it would be another whole hour until she could cuddle or nurse with her mommy.

"Bu' me wan' mama milkies" she whispered, not wanting to make Trina mad or upset. Trina pouted in sympathy and gently cradled Jade, rocking her until she stopped whimpering and began watching her show again.

"I go peepee" Jade whispered shyly, looking up at her and smiling when Trina kissed her forehead. Trina carried her upstairs and into the bathroom, lying down a towel before putting Jade down and waiting for the toddler to lie down on it.

Trina hummed softly to keep Jade calm as she held her legs up and wiped her clean, she gently rubbed in some rash cream before grabbing the powder and applying that too. Jade giggled as she held her knees to her chest, lifting her hips so that Trina could put the clean diaper on easier.

"You're being such a good little girl for Trina, Jadey"

Jade looked up in surprise, happy that she had finally been good for Trina without even realising she was doing it. She reached her arms up and opened and closed her tiny fists, "uppie" she whined over and over, wanting cuddles.

Trina smiled and lifted the girl into her lap, kissing the back of her head as they laid on the couch together waiting for Tori.

"Mama will be here any minute, Princess, lets get your shoes on"

Jade giggled happily, excited to finally see her mama and clumsily climbed down from Trina's lap and crawled as fast as she could over to her shoes by the front door.

"He'p peas!" She squealed urgently, wanting to be ready when her mama arrived. Trina crouched down in front of the toddler and gently pushed her boots onto her feet before doing the same with the other one.

"Tank ou!"

Trina chuckled lightly at the girls excitement, "you're welcome little one"

Just as Trina gathered all of Jades belongings back into the bag she bought with her there was a knock at the door and Tori walked in, greeting Trina before grabbing Jade from the floor and holding her close.

"Mama missed you so much Jadey Bear" she cooed, not knowing why she had missed her little one so much today.

"MAMAAAAAA" Jade cheered happily, bouncing in her mommys arms and pulling at her hair. Tori winced but hid it from Jade, not wanting to ruin her happy mood and gently pulled her hands away, kissing her knuckles lovingly.

Tori gently set Jade down before looking over to Trina, "hey sis, how was she?" she asked reluctantly, having a feeling the answer wouldnt be a good one.

Trina smirked as she heard Jade gasp quietly and watched her eyes widen, "she was a little upset at first because she missed you but after that she was so good" Trina smiled and winked at Jade, she didnt lie to Tori she just didnt say about all of the girls tantrums.

"Oh and she didn't really talk much" Trina added, wanting to know why more than anything.

Tori sighed and gave Jade a warning look, "she doesnt talk when she misses mama or when she wants to be extra difficult"

Trina laughed, "i think it was definitely to be more difficult" she said chuckling as Jade crawled over to them and whispered "sowwy Twina" sadly.

"It's okay little one, I know you just missed mama a lot" Trina reassured her, kissing her forehead before handing Tori the bag she came with.

"I gave her baby tylenol a couple hours ago because she had a headache but she seems okay now"

Tori walked over to Jade who was now crawling around the living room and asked "hows your head baby girl?" She chuckled as Jade's eyebrows furrowed and she patted her head gently "it 'ood mommy"

"That's good baby, how about we go home and have a nap?" she asked softly as Jade reached her arms up to her. The toddler sighed happily once she was in her mommys arms and nodded at the sound of a nap after her long day of screaming and sobbing.

"Thank you again Trina" Tori called as she slipped Jade into her car seat, "t'ank ou Twina!" the baby copied cutely, waving her arms happily, pleased her mama was home. Trina chuckled lightly from the porch, "you're welcome baby girl, love you" she answered, not expecting an answer back, thinking the toddler still hated her. Jade smiled, it was one of her favourite things to be told by people that she was loved.

"Lub Twinaaaaa!" She yelled back.

They waved as they drove out of the drive way and onto the road.

It was only a matter of minutes before Jade was crazing to know what the surprise was from her mama. She kicked her legs as she looked out of the window, giggling at the cars driving past them.

"Mama! Mama!"

Tori smiled sweetly, glad she was back with her little girl, "yes baby?" Jade chuckled cheekily, "wha da surpwise?"

Tori smiled and pretended to think, smirking at the look of impatience on Jade's face after a minute or so.

"Mamaaaaa!" Jade whined, trying to be good but finding it very hard to wait for the answer.

"Well, Mommy had a few meetings today little one" Tori started, watching the toddlers face drop when she heard it wasnt a new toy. "And, we arranged for Jade and Tori to do online school so that baby Jadey can be around all the time"

Jade gasped and screamed happily, this surprise was even better than a new toy!

"Bes' mama ever!" she cheered, her tone becoming a little more grown up sounding, Tori knew it was big Jade thanking her through baby Jade.

"Baby aww da time?" Jade questioned hopefully, checking she had understood.

"Yeah baby! Isn't that cool?" Tori asked, just as happy as Jade that her little girl didnt have to hide away during school time anymore.

"Yeahhh!" the toddler screamed, trying to unclip herself as Tori drove into the drive of their house.


	18. Thanks guys :)

Hey guys :) working on a new chapter, not sure as to whether i should do a background story or just let people use their imaginations. Thanks for the patience :) xxx


	19. Stroller PT1

It was still dark when Tori stumbled into Jade's nursery, the winter weather made it a lot darker in the morning, making the toddler think it was still the middle of the night. Tori yawned and rubbed her eyes before carefully lowering the bars of Jade's crib and sitting down gently on the mattress, shuffling uncomfortably on the plastic sheets that were on the baby's bed for protection.

Tori placed a small affectionate kiss on the baby's cheek before pushing the mass of messy black hair from her face.

"Hey Jadey...rise and shine baby girl" she cooed softly, not wanting to hurt her ears by talking loudly when she was only just waking up. She watched and smiled lovingly as Jade squinted up at her, cute exhausted groans escaping her pouted lips.

"Nuh uh" she whimpered, attempting to roll over and sighing when Tori caught her and rolled her back.

Tori gently sat Jade up, not wanting to be too rough with the girl, and cradled her in the lap, humming softly and stroking the toddlers smooth cheek to get her to wake. Jade sighed and leant further into Tori, pulling at the cups of her nursing bra, "mama mama" she whined tiredly, barely even opening her eyes.

"You're hungry Jadey Bear?"

Jade sighed and nodded softly, "mama milkies" Tori pouted sympathetically, sitting Jade upright in her lap before explaining that it was time for big girl food and she could have milkies afterwards. Jade groaned but didnt put up a fight, wrapping her arms around her mommys neck and holding on as she was lifted over to the changing table.

Tori smiled as she undone the footy pyjamas that Jade was wearing, laughing lightly when Jade immediately stretched her legs out as far as they would go once the footy was off.

"Let's get you all clean, sweetie" Tori cooed, kissing Jade's flat stomach before un taping the diaper and wiping her down. Jade giggled and held her knees to her chest whilst she was cleaned and powdered, sighing comfortably once she was in a fresh diaper.

"Mamaaaa!" she whined quietly, making grabby fists towards Tori, she hadn't had her morning cuddles yet and that just wasnt right. "Cuddlwes Mommy" Tori smiled at the innocence filling her baby's voice, kissing her head and lifting her onto her hip, holding her close as she carried her down for breakfast.

"Okay Jadey, toast or cheerio's?"

Jade giggled from her high chair, clearly thinking it was the most important decision she would ever have to make.

"Cheerwos peas!"

Tori smiled and awwed at the way Jade had pronounced 'cheerios' before grabbing the box and placing a few handfuls onto the tray of the high chair.

"Jadey, eat them nicely please" Tori asked the fidgeting toddler in front of her, watching as squashed mushed up cheerios were flung across the kitchen.

Jade whimpered and pouted lightly, "sowwy mami" she whispered quietly, hoping her Mommy wasnt really mad at her.

"Chin up baby girl, you arent in trouble sweetie" Tori assured Jade before grabbing a wipe and cleaning down Jade and the mess.

Jade giggled as she was set down in the living room in her play pen, she quickly crawled over to the pile of toys in the far corner and played whilst Tori cleaned the house. A few minutes later Tori ran into the living room when she heard Jade crying for her.

"Hey sweet cheeks" she cooed softly, lifting Jade from the play pen and setting her on her lap on the couch.

"Mama?"

Tori frowned, confused as to why Jade was acting so shy and unlike herself. "Yeah baby?" Jade sighed and looked down as she blushed lightly. "stroller?"

It was only a word, but it confused Tori greatly, Jade had been walking for almost a year now and had never even mentioned having a stroller before.

Tori smiled supportively, "could baby explain to mama what she means?" she asked happily as she set Jade on her feet in front of her and waited for the girls response. She was surprised when Jade stomped her foot on the floor and crossed her arms angrily, pouting at Tori almost comically.

"NO!"

Tori frowned and pulled her back into her lap when she heard that Jade wasn't happy standing by herself.

Jade squirmed as she got more frustrated with her mommy for not understanding what she meant, her small range of vocabulary limited how well she could explain herself and made it hard for Tori to guess what she needed all the time.

"Do you think big girl Jadey can come out and talk to Mommy?" Tori asked sweetly, knowing how much Jade hated being asked to be an adult if she wasnt ready. Jade sighed and nodded slowly, knowing that was the only way she would be able to explain what she meant to Tori.

"I wanna be more little" Jade whispered shamefully, playing with the waistband of her diaper as Tori bounced her on her lap. "That's okay Jadey, I told you you can be any age you want to be when we started this" Tori replied, secretly excited at Jade's wish to be younger. She watched as Jade nodded her head and chewed her bottom lip, beyond happy to be becoming even littler.

"But, Tor. I mean, can I test it out today and decide after if I want to be younger forever?" Tori smiled, knowing Jade was worrying about not being able to talk as much and not being able to have as vocal tantrums as she did at the age of 2. "Of course Jadey, no pressure, okay?"

"Now...what about this stroller?" she questioned slowly, afraid of upsetting Jade. Jade's head shot down to avoid looking at Tori in shyness, "I was just wondering if I could try out a stroller, I don't have one, I just want to know what it feels like" Jade whispered, not liking the embarrassment that came along with being big.

Tori nodded and smiled in understanding, slowly rubbing Jade's back when she felt how tense the girl was. "I think that's a brilliant idea Jade. It'll save my back, I won't have to carry you around so much when we're out" she joked kindly, wanting to diffuse the awkwardness Jade was clearly feeling.

She watched as a small smile graced Jade's face and she nodded happily, glad that Tori had been understanding of her needs.

part 2 coming soon, been busy moving house with Mama Jade.


	20. Note

Hey guys, so sorry for being inactive. Will definitely update soon, been busy moving house and settling in with Mama. Still receiving treatment for my injuries at the Ariana Grande concert on my legs and stomach. And best news ever, I got a daddy as well as mama. And as someone asked in the reviews, yes I will consider writing a Spoby ageplay fanfic.

thanks guys x


	21. Hey guys!

hey guys! i'm back and will be updating this story shortly. Mom and I are a lot better now and are continuing with ageplay and won't be changing for anyone. We realised that we don't need anyone except eachtother. We don't need some guy to make us happy when we have eachother.

cant wait to update! x


	22. Hi

Hey guys!

Running out of ideas for this story, if anyone wants to PM me with some ideas, and maybe co-write the next parts of this story with me, that would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks guys x

P.S - Jade and I are taking a trip to Italy next week for a little vacation so I might be a little inactive or slow at answering messages.


End file.
